Love and Literature
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: AU story. Ianto Jones is a librarian whose life is turned upside down when a handsome American decides to take a look around the shelves...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC and 'The Book Thief' is by Markus Zusak. **

Chapter One

Ianto sighed as he stared at the books stacked in front of him and pulled them all out, someone had messed up the entire 'Crime' section of the library and Ianto was reorganising it. He almost jumped out of his skin as someone spoke behind him, "excuse me?"

Ianto turned and saw a handsome man stood behind him and thought that perhaps his day was getting a little better. His eyes then fell down to notice a small boy, about five years old, who was unmistakably the man's son stood in front of him, they were the spitting image of each other. Ianto sighed wondering why all the cute ones were straight.

"Yes sir?" he said.

Jack stood transfixed as the librarian in front of him turned around; the man was gorgeous and was wearing a dark red shirt with a black waistcoat. Then when the librarian spoke Jack felt a little weak at the knees, he had never heard a Welsh accent sound so sexy, not even Gwen's had made him feel like this. Jack blushed as the librarian looked at him quizzically and he realised that he needed to speak and stop staring.

"Erm...could you tell us where the children's section is please?"

Inwardly Ianto rolled his eyes, could no one read the signs in this place? "It's just over to your right sir."

Jack felt mortified as he looked over his shoulder and saw in bright colourful letters 'Children's Corner' advertising the children's section.

Ianto smiled kindly at the man in front of him, he was clearly embarrassed, "what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Books!" said the child excitedly.

"Indoor voice Jonah" Jack said.

"Sorry" Jonah whispered.

Ianto chuckled unaware that his laugh sounded amazing to Jack's ears. "What kind of books?" he asked Jonah, whilst walking over to the children's section.

"Ones about aliens" said Jonah, "and space!"

"Okay" said Ianto, scanning the shelves, "how about...this one?" he pulled out a book and handed it to Jonah.

"Wow, thank you" said Jonah as he took in the front cover of a green alien and a young boy in a rocket ship. "Dad you have to get one too!"

"I will kiddo" Jack chuckled, pleased to see his son so happy.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" asked Ianto.

"Daddy likes army books" said Jonah.

Jack looked into Ianto's blue-grey eyes and for the life of him could not remember one single author, not one. "Er..." he said, "erm, I'd like to try someone new" and this guy in front of him didn't know the half of it. "Any suggestions? Something challenging but enjoyable..." Jack's voice trailed off as he realised that he wasn't really making much sense.

"I know just the author" said Ianto, he left the man with his son Jonah in the children's section as Jonah wanted more books and came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go" said Ianto handing over the book.

"Thanks" said Jack, "er...The Book Thief?" he didn't want to sound rude but he wasn't sure if it would be his thing.

"Trust me. Markus Zusak has a really interesting style; you should enjoy it and it is set during World War Two."

"Okay" said Jack whilst thinking that if he didn't like it he could always look up a plot summary on the internet. He was then alarmed as he wondered why on earth he was worrying about disappointing someone that he didn't even know.

Ianto soon left Jonah and Jack and made his way to the main information desk where his colleague Toshiko sat.

"Hey" she said tapping away on her computer.

"Hi" Ianto smiled, "Crime section is ruined again."

Tosh raised her eyebrows "and you're not freaking out? What's happened to you eh?"

"Nothing" Ianto smiled.

Tosh swivelled around in her chair, focusing all her attention on Ianto and grinned, "seriously what is up with you?"

"I just helped a really cute guy get a book" admitted Ianto.

"Yeah?" said Tosh grinning, "and?"

"He's straight mores the pity" smiled Ianto, picking up a pile of books that needed to be shelved.

"All the good ones are" Tosh said in a mock sad face and Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"In fact" Ianto said "here he comes now."

Tosh followed Ianto's gaze and fought the smile that twitched at her lips, this could be interesting.

"Hello Toshiko" Jack said happily, "I didn't know that you worked here."

"Hello Jack" Tosh smiled. Ianto's heart was hammering, how on earth did Tosh know Jack? This could be highly embarrassing, but he did make a mental note to remember the American man's name.

"Hello Miss Sato" Jonah said brightly, "where's Tommy?"

"He's at his grandmother's today Jonah, did you find a book that you like?" smiled Tosh

Jonah nodded happily and Jack placed a small pile of books on the counter, "we need to set up memberships please Toshiko" said Jack.

Tosh quickly thought and said, "Ianto." Jack's ears pricked up, making a mental note to remember the attractive librarian's name.

Ianto looked up from where he had been pretending to work, "yes Tosh?"

"Can you please set up memberships for Jonah and Jack? I need to go and...do that...thing" she finished a little lamely.

Ianto frowned slightly at Tosh but soon smiled at Jack, "okay no problem."

Ianto quickly filled out the forms needed for Jack and Jonah to join the library and was only slightly upset to see that they shared the surname Harkness and lived together, definitely father and son. Jack smiled his thanks to Ianto when he made sure that Jonah's library card had a picture of space as its background and Ianto resolutely tried to ignore the little flip his stomach gave in return.

Jack and Jonah soon left and Tosh magically reappeared from doing her 'thing.' Ianto acted calmly, not wanting to give into Tosh's little smile. After a few minutes she said, "don't you want to know how I know Jack then?"

"Hmm?" Ianto said acting nonchalantly, "oh...well I guess his son goes to school with Tommy."

Tosh nodded, "yes he does, playground gossip states that Jack is newly single you know."

"Tosh" Ianto sighed, "he's straight."

"Now Ianto" Tosh chided, "you never know he might swing both ways."

Ianto snorted with laughter and then said more seriously, "I'm not looking for anything serious Tosh, you know that."

Tosh bit her lip, "Ianto it's been over a year since Li-"

"Tosh!" said Ianto, "I'm not going over this again, please just drop it okay?"

Tosh nodded and held up her hands, "okay Ianto, if that's what you want."

"It is" said Ianto, "I'm going to sort out the Crime section" without waiting for an answer Ianto left, leaving a worried Tosh watching him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC, 'The Book Thief' is a novel by Markus Zusak and 'The Kite Runner' is a novel by Khaled Hosseini.**

Chapter Two

Two weeks later Jack and Jonah went back to the library to return their books. Jack had been surprised at how much he had enjoyed the book that Ianto had recommended and planned to use the book as an excuse to talk to the young man for a little bit. He mentally berated himself for his eagerness to see the librarian again; Ianto probably wouldn't remember him and he wasn't even entirely sure that he was gay. Also, he questioned if he was ready to move on from his marriage, although he rather sourly thought that Gwen had moved on easily enough.

Ianto looked up and was shocked to see Jonah and Jack wandering around the children's section again; although logically he knew that they would eventually come back to return their books, he had rather hoped that it would be on his day off or during his lunch break. He had frustrated himself throughout the last couple of weeks as he could not stop thinking about the handsome American man and it was irritating as he was obviously straight.

"Hi again" said Jack smiling confidently, he just really hoped that Ianto would remember who he was.

"Hello" smiled Ianto.

Ianto began to talk to Jonah about finding more space books but Jack could not concentrate on their conversation. Today the young librarian was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black tie and Jack couldn't decide if he looked more delicious in the red shirt or purple, he had to bite back a groan as Ianto bent down to find a book for Jonah, his tailored trousers tightening to reveal a firm behind.

Jack suddenly realised that Ianto was looking at him oddly and must have noticed his staring; he smiled again and inwardly laughed as Ianto began to blush slightly.

Ianto cursed his warm cheeks that gave him away and decided to act like the professional he was, "did you enjoy The Book Thief then?" he asked.

"How on earth did you remember that I took that one out?" Jack asked amusedly.

Ianto flushed again, "er...I just have a good memory and I just want to make sure my reputation is safe."

"Oh and what reputation is that?" asked Jack flirtatiously.

Ianto blinked for a second before replying, he was trying to work out if Jack was just interested or flirting with him. "Er...well if I recommend a book people usually like it" he replied.

"I did, thank you" smiled Jack, "Zusak's style is so unusual I really enjoyed it."

Ianto nodded pleased that Jack had enjoyed the novel, "would you like another recommendation?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Jonah and Jack followed Ianto for a minute until he stopped and pulled out a book, passing it to Jack. "One of my favourites" Ianto said.

"The Kite Runner" said Jack, "I look forward to reading it", the men made eye contact and Jack did not look away until Jonah tugged on his trouser leg, "come on dad!" he whined. Jack smiled apologetically and Ianto left them to check their books out with Toshiko.

ooo

Later that day Tosh asked Ianto, "did you see Jack and Jonah today?"

Ianto looked up and then back at his computer screen, "yep" he said.

"I thought so; Jack took one of your favourite books out."

"Yep" said Ianto trying to concentrate on his work.

"It's not a bad thing to fancy someone you know."

"I know Tosh" Ianto said tiredly.

"You did get the go ahead to move on Ianto" Toshiko said gently.

"Well maybe I don't want to Tosh. I never asked for things to change did I? Now will you please just drop it."

"Okay Ianto" Tosh said softly, "but just in case you change your mind...the gossip grapevine at the playground says that he's pretty flexible you know...he'll flirt with anything if its gorgeous enough."

Ianto's cheeks warmed as he remembered Jack's intense stare from earlier, "that's not exactly an endearing quality Tosh."

Tosh shrugged, "Ianto you don't have to jump from one serious relationship to another" she got out of her seat and hugged his shoulders. Ianto remained seated, his eyes closed, trying not to think about his last relationship.

"Ianto have you spoke about how you feel with Li-"

Ianto's eyes flew open, "I'm fine Tosh honestly" he turned in his seat slightly and gave a smile, "I'll think about it."

Tosh smiled and went back to work, not noticing Ianto's smile falling as soon as she turned her back.

ooo

As Ianto was trying to avoid talking about relationships with Tosh Jack was dropping off Jonah at his mum's. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Gwen to answer, he hated coming to his old home and having to leave Jonah for a week. The weekends went far too quickly for his liking and he spent every day during the week waiting to pick Jonah up from school on a Friday.

Finally the door opened, "you're late" scowled Gwen, trying to usher Jonah inside. The little boy pushed against her so that he could say goodbye to his dad.

Jack checked his watch and rolled his eyes, "by ten minutes Gwen it's hardly a crime." He knelt down and hugged Jonah goodbye, "you be good for your mum eh? I'll see you Friday." He hugged Jonah tightly, hating how tightly Jonah hung on to him; "hey" he said to the little boy pulling back to look at his face, "you know I'm always on the other end of the phone if you want to talk okay?" Jonah nodded and then finally entered the house.

Jack handed Jonah's bag to Gwen who raised her eyebrow, "more library books I see."

"Problem?" asked Jack tiredly, Gwen liked to make this as hard as possible even though the separation was her idea.

"You're not the one who has to stay up all night reading them" she replied.

Jack stared at her, "Gwen you have no idea how much I wish I was" with that he walked back to his car leaving Gwen to go back into their old home and look after their son. Jack rested his head against the car wheel, he had thought that dropping Jonah off would get easier in time, but five months later it still left an aching hole in his chest. After a few minutes Jack put the car into gear and drove off, a glass of whiskey and his new book were to keep him company that night.

Little did he know that a few miles away Ianto had the same lonely plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC, 'The Secret Garden' is a novel by Frances Hodgson Burnett and 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' is by J. K. Rowling**

Chapter Three

This time Jack could only wait a week before going back to the library and was delighted to see that this time Ianto was wearing a black waistcoat and pink shirt, the man clearly didn't know how gorgeous he is.

"Hi" he said, he felt slightly happy as Ianto gave a pleased grin in response.

"Hello, back so soon?"

Jack nodded, "I couldn't put it down."

"I read all mine too" said Jonah proudly putting his three books on the counter.

"Well done" smiled Ianto. He looked up at Jack, "so you enjoyed the book then?"

"Amazing, I loved it" said Jack. He took in a deep breath wanting to talk about the book a little more but was interrupted by Toshiko calling, "Ianto! It's time!"

Jack was disappointed and by Ianto's face he was too. Ianto sighed, he'd lost track of time. "Sorry" he said, "its Story Time...in Children's Corner" his face flushed, it sounded so embarrassing when saying it to the handsome American.

"Yeah?" said Jack smiling, "what are you reading?"

"We're starting the first Harry Potter today, for the past month or so it's been The Secret Garden."

"Can we stay dad?" asked Jonah suddenly, "please?"

Minutes later, Jack was sat with a few other adults watching the children sit on beanbags on the floor in front of him.

"Now children" Ianto said, really wishing that Jack wasn't watching him. "As you all know Harry Potter is about magic so we all have to be witches and wizards today okay?" He reached into a large cardboard box next to him and pulled out wizard hats in different colours for the children to wear.

Jack grinned at Jonah's excited face, a red felt hat jammed on top of his hair.

Ianto opened the book and cleared his throat to begin but was stopped by a hand going up in the air. "Yes Mary?" he asked the little blonde girl that came every week.

"You said that we _all_ need to be witches and wizards so you need to wear a hat too!"

Ianto smiled and said "you're right" whilst inwardly groaning, if he had ever had a chance with Jack he would never have one now, the man would think he was ridiculous. He wasn't to know that Jack actually found it adorable.

For the next few weeks Jack and Jonah would time their visits to the library so they could listen to Ianto read. Jonah enjoyed the librarian's story reading ability he always put on good voices and Jonah would be itching to go to the library by the end of the week. As much as Jack enjoyed spending time with Jonah, he cherished his weekends with him, he was glad to see that his son enjoyed their trips to the library because he could sit and listen to Ianto's voice all day.

The more Jack watched Ianto the more he saw someone that he could be intimate with. Not only was the young man attractive, smartly dressed and had a sexy voice; he was clearly well educated, had a sense of humour and was brilliant with children, the same children came every week and they all loved him.

This carried on for a couple of months and both men were pleased to see each other every week; Tosh would roll her eyes as Ianto would begin to surreptitiously look at the clock the hour before Story Time but still managed to remain oblivious to Jack's obvious interest.

Then one week, to Ianto's disappointment Jack didn't turn up with Jonah, he'd kept an eye on the door all day and they hadn't shown up.

"Is Jonah not here yet?" asked Tosh.

"Hmm?" said Ianto feigning nonchalance, "I don't think so."

Tosh shook her head at her friend "you _know_ so."

Ianto ignored his friend and began to hand out tiaras and crowns to the children gathered around them, today he was reading them fairytales. Tosh watched Ianto sadly; he had obviously gotten used to his weekly chats with Jack and was disappointed that the man hadn't come. Tosh couldn't help but wonder if her young friend would ever get his happy ending like the ones in the fairytales the children were listening to, because after his last relationship he deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Four

A week later Jack turned up to the library on a Saturday morning without Jonah and Ianto had to really ignore the happiness he felt at seeing the American again.

"Hi" said Jack "I am so sorry but I'm afraid that this one is a little late" he held out a book that Jonah had taken out a while ago. "He left it at his mother's house and forgot all about it" Jack smiled apologetically.

Ianto smiled and scanned the book, failing to hide a wince as he looked at the screen of his computer.

"Ah, what's the damage?" Jack said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

Ianto made a quick decision "it doesn't matter" he said.

"Oh no I can't ask you to do that" Jack replied still holding his wallet.

"You didn't" Ianto smiled "and it's already done, nobody requested it whilst you had it anyway."

Jack smiled hesitantly "are you sure? I mean won't your boss mind?"

"I'm sure he won't" Ianto smiled.

"He is the boss" Toshiko said whilst walking past carrying a pile of books and grinning at the two men.

"Oh" said Jack "well thanks" he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"No Jonah today?" asked Tosh whilst scanning the books she held.

"Er no" said Jack "he's at a friend's birthday party."

"Oh little Carys'?" said Toshiko, Jack nodded, "Tommy's there too I asked my mother to take him."

"Well um..." said Jack "seeing as you waved the fine..." he paused and wondered why he was so nervous. He'd never been nervous around attractive people before and put it down to being a side effect of the divorce. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee or something, as a thank you?"

Ianto blinked, had Jack just asked him out? "I'm sorry" said Ianto and he truly felt awful as Jack's smile faltered "but I can't, not today anyway" he finished hopefully.

"Nonsense of course you can" said Tosh.

Ianto turned to her "I can't leave you on your own Tosh."

"Sure you can, we're not that busy and Janet is coming in for her shift in an hour, go on have fun, bring me back a muffin or something" Tosh smiled.

Jack looked at Ianto hopefully and any faint resolve Ianto had crumbled "okay" he said "as long as you're sure."

"Of course I am" Tosh said, "have fun."

Before he knew it, and to Jack's delight, Ianto had gotten his coat and was making his way outside with Jack. Ianto felt incredibly nervous and was worried when an awkward silence enveloped them.

"So where would you like to go?" said Jack suddenly, "there's a Starbucks over there."

Ianto wrinkled his nose "they always burn the beans in that branch" he said.

"So you're a coffee expert then?" asked Jack genuinely interested.

Ianto smiled "Tosh would call me a coffee snob."

Jack laughed and asked, "so where do you want to go then?"

"I...I know a nice little place about ten minutes from here" Ianto said hesitantly "if that's okay."

Jack agreed and the two men walked along, both felt a little thrill as their hands accidently brushed up against each other. Jack followed Ianto to a little cafe and smiled, this was far better than any chain coffee shop; there were tables outside with chequered tablecloths and chalkboard signs declaring its home baked cakes and bread. As they walked in Jack could see a tall, thin woman with dark hair wearing an apron, she had her back to the door and was icing a large cake with music playing softly in the background.

"Hello Harriet" said Ianto as they walked to the counter, Jack looked at Ianto amusedly obviously the young man came here a lot.

"Hello love" said Harriet without turning around to look at him, "I'll be with you in one second just need to finish this. Is it just you and Tosh in today? Black coffee and a latte to go?" Harriet turned around before Ianto could answer "who is this then?" she asked indicating Jack.

Ianto could feel himself blush and wasn't sure why "Harriet this is Jack, erm I'd like a black coffee and..." he paused.

"Black coffee too please" said Jack flashing a grin at Harriet, Ianto had to bite his cheek to stop himself laughing as Harriet's face coloured in a blush.

Ianto reached into his pocket for his wallet but was stopped by Jack's hand on his arm "I said that I'd get these" he said "for letting me off of the fine." Ianto opened his mouth to protest but Jack just shook his head and smiled.

"I'll get the next ones then" Ianto said and then worried that he was being presumptuous; Jack just chuckled and said "okay."

"You two sit down and I'll bring them right over" Harriet said.

Jack looked around and said "so where do you want to sit then?"

Ianto had to smile, the whole place was empty which was a surprise but then he guessed that it was a bit of an odd time for them to come, Harriet usually got busy in the afternoon.

"So I take it you come here a lot then" said Jack as they sat down.

"Oh he's here all the time, used to work for me he did whilst going through university" called over Harriet. Ianto grimaced and wondered if bringing Jack to Harriet's was a mistake. "I swear when Ianto left my sales went down, everybody loved his coffee."

Jack smiled as Ianto went slightly red.

"How's your Lisa anyway Ianto?" asked Harriet as she came around the counter holding two mugs of coffee and placing them on the table.

Ianto mentally grimaced and immediately knew that bringing Jack was a mistake. "Fine thank you Harriet" he said tightly.

Harriet mentally kicked herself, Ianto was clearly interested in this Jack and from the look on his face he didn't know who Lisa was; she really shouldn't have brought it up. "Good" she said falsely cheerily "enjoy your drinks" she then hurried off into the back of the cafe.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto whilst wondering if perhaps he just saw this as a thank you drink and had a girlfriend. Inside Ianto was fighting with himself, he could tell Jack the truth and risk Jack walking away or he could just lie. He didn't want to start whatever this was with Jack on a lie but he didn't really have a choice

"Li-" Ianto began before swallowing heavily, "Lisa is my er roommate, she comes here a lot. I think Harriet has always had this idea that we'd get together."

"Oh" said Jack "but erm that's not going to happen?"

"No" said Ianto firmly and he couldn't help but smile at Jack's relieved expression. The two men spoke for a little while about Jack's job as a private investigator and Ianto's position at the library and were relieved that there were no more awkward silences. They were only briefly interrupted by Harriet placing two plates of cake on the table.

"Harriet we didn't order these" said Ianto.

"I know" said Harriet, "they're on the house."

Ianto could see that Harriet felt bad about bringing Lisa up and smiled his forgiveness "thank you" he said. Jack also thanked Harriet and soon found himself in heaven as he quickly ate Harriet's chocolate cake.

"This is gorgeous!" he declared, practically licking his fork and making Ianto grin.

"So will you be coming to Story Time tomorrow?" said Ianto casually trying not to look too eager.

"Definitely" said Jack "Jonah was gutted to miss it last week but it was his cousin's wedding."

"Did you have a nice time?" Ianto asked.

A small shadow crossed Jack's face "I didn't go" he said "it was my ex-wife's family so..."

Ianto felt like kicking himself "sorry" he said quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry about" Jack said smiling. "I should have said...me and Gwen split about five months ago."

"Oh" said Ianto softly, now he was wondering if this was a date-like situation or simply a thank you coffee.

"It's fine" said Jack "we have an arrangement where I get Jonah at the weekends. I miss him like mad during the week but it's better than nothing."

"Did it...did it end well?" Ianto asked hesitantly, wondering if it was really an appropriate question.

"Not really" Jack admitted "she er...well I kind of found her...in bed...with a good friend... an ex boyfriend of mine actually."

Ianto's eyes opened wide "oh" he said "not so good then." He hated the fact that he was made a little bit happy by this as he now knew that Jack also liked men.

"No" Jack laughed "I guess not but it all worked out for the best in the end. What about you?"

"Oh I've never been married" said Ianto quickly.

"No" Jack laughed "I mean do you have a girlfriend?" he looked at Ianto hopefully.

"No" said Ianto smiling slightly "no girlfriend and don't currently have a boyfriend."

"No?" said Jack smiling.

"No" said Ianto, "I was seeing this guy for a few years but then that ended about a year ago."

"How come?" asked Jack.

Ianto hesitated before answering "he changed I suppose, he wanted things that I didn't and vice versa so it ended. I haven't really dated since."

"Oh" said Jack disappointedly.

"Probably should start again though" Ianto said nonchalantly taking another bite of his cake, making Jack grin.

Harriet shook her head smiling to herself as she heard Jack and Ianto edging around each other when they were both clearly interested in each other.

Far too soon for both men's liking Ianto looked at his watch and swore "sorry Jack, I'm going to have to go we've been gone over an hour and a half, Tosh will be wanting her lunch break soon."

The two men bid goodbye to Harriet, after Ianto bough muffins for Toshiko and Janet, and stepped outside of the cafe.

"I should probably go this way" Jack said indicating a path that led away from the library, "I'm parked down there."

"Okay" said Ianto, "well thanks this was nice."

"Yeah" said Jack.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" said Ianto.

"Yeah?" said Jack eagerly.

"For Story Time" Ianto smiled.

Jack blushed "yeah, okay will do."

The two men stood awkwardly for a second before Jack stepped forward and kissed Ianto gently on the cheek, "see you tomorrow" he said softly and then walked away.

Harriet watched through the window smiling as Ianto touched his cheek gently whilst watching Jack walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Five

The next day Ianto waited eagerly for Story Time to come, feeling faintly ridiculous as Tosh watched him knowingly; she had asked him what had happened the day before but all he had said was that they had talked and that Jack seemed quite nice. Tosh was happy for her friend; he hadn't seemed this cheerful and happy for at least a year. She was even more pleased when she saw Jack enter the library with Jonah looking a little nervous but happy at the same, she was sure that his eyes had lit up when he spotted Ianto.

As Ianto read to the children he was so aware of Jack's gaze on him that he stuttered a few times and couldn't help but smile when he looked up briefly and caught Jack's gaze. Jack couldn't believe how quickly the hour passed and far too soon for his liking, Ianto was bookmarking his page for next week; he honestly couldn't tell you what the children had been listening to that day, he had just spent the whole time looking at Ianto.

Jack was in two minds about what to do, he was clearly attracted to the young man and had enjoyed their coffee together the day before, but he had to remember that he was a parent now which changed how he could date. He also had to wonder if Ianto knew what he was getting himself into dating a man with a child, he was young, a good ten years younger than himself, would he want that kind of responsibility? Equally Jack had to wonder if Jonah would understand his dad dating another man, he had been raised to be open minded but he was at an age when differences weren't easily accepted.

After Ianto had talked to a few of the parents and children he finally got to go over and talk to Jonah and Jack.

"Hello Jonah" he said, "did you have a nice time at Carys' party yesterday?"

"Yes thank you" Jonah said politely, he then went on to chatter away with Ianto excitedly about that week's book. Jack had to smile at how easily Ianto and Jonah interacted, it mattered to him that they did, there would be no question of him dating Ianto if they didn't get along.

After a few minutes Jonah was excited to see that Tosh's mother had dropped Tommy off at the library and went to talk to his friend.

"Hi" said Ianto softly and Jack couldn't help but smile warmly back, "hi."

"I was thinking that maybe we could get another coffee sometime" said Ianto nervously.

Jack thought for a second and came to a decision "We could... or I was thinking maybe dinner...movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto grinned.

"If you'd like" said Jack.

"Sounds good" Ianto said "do you want my number? You can give me a call when you're free, this place is shut at six most nights but I know that your job has odd hours..."

His voice trailed off as Jack smiled sheepishly, "er...I don't have my phone on me to save it, I've left it in the car."

Ianto mock tutted, pulled a pen out of his pocket and took Jack's hand. Jack couldn't help but stare at Ianto as he neatly wrote his number on the back of his hand; his warm touch felt amazing on Jack's skin and he suddenly couldn't wait for their date. Jack took a quick look to his left and saw that Tosh was keeping an eye on Jonah and Tommy and without thinking tugged on Ianto's hand as soon as he had finished writing his number. Jack pulled Ianto between the shelves, where no one could see them and kissed him, there was nothing chaste about this kiss, it was one of exploration and pent up attraction. Ianto's shock lasted for about a second as he felt Jack's soft, warm lips cover his own and he couldn't help letting out a small moan at the feeling, before wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. All too soon for their liking the two men broke away for breath and Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's, his thumbs rubbing Ianto's cheeks as he held his face gently.

"I'll give you a call" whispered Jack, his lips barely a hairs breadth away from Ianto's.

"Okay" whispered Ianto back.

With that Jack pecked him on the lips and then stepped out of Ianto's embrace before going over to collect Jonah and bid goodbye to Toshiko and Tommy.

Ianto stood pressed up against the shelves with a huge smile on his face for a few seconds before he decided that he should get back to work. As Tommy ran up to Ianto to talk about his day at grandma's, Ianto couldn't help but blush at Toshiko's knowing smirk. He straightened his tie slightly and tried to focus his attention on the small boy chattering away in front of him but couldn't help his thoughts straying onto a certain handsome American.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thank you for all the story alerts, reviews and favourites, I hope that you like this chapter. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Six

Ianto sighed and threw yet another shirt on his bed; he hadn't been on a first date in years, was nervous as hell and couldn't decide what to wear. Ianto surveyed his wardrobe critically, he was meeting Jack at the restaurant, an Italian place that Ianto had never been to but seemed quite posh which made jeans a no go.

He had shirts in every colour but didn't want to wear something Jack would have seen him in before, plain shirts just seemed a bit every day for him and he wanted to look good. Ianto groaned as he saw that he had more clothes heaped in the 'no' pile on his bed than in his wardrobe. His hands finally settled on a deep red shirt which was a bit nicer than the rest, he'd worn it to a wedding a while ago and he knew that he had never worn it to work. With a grin Ianto pulled the shirt out of his wardrobe, along with a black suit with a fine pinstripe and made his way into the shower.

Jack stared at his wardrobe, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked at his watch and saw that he only had thirty minutes until his taxi was picking him up and hurried. Jack took out a pair of grey trousers and a dark blue shirt, Ianto had only ever seen him in jeans and t-shirts before so he wanted to impress. Jack was nervous, he hadn't been on a first date in at least six years and he knew that what he could have with Ianto would be special, he couldn't mess this up. After sorting out his hair and adding a splash of aftershave, Jack was ready to go.

Ianto looked at his watch and started, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up, he'd taken far too long getting ready. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl by the door and went to leave, before he realised that he didn't have his mobile phone. Cursing softly Ianto made his way into the living room, looking for his phone his heart plummeting as he heard a voice say "looking for this?"

Ianto turned to where Lisa was holding his phone "yep, thanks" he said quickly.

"You look nice" said Lisa, Ianto looked at her sharply but saw that she was being nice, a pleasant change from the sharp words they often exchanged.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"You wore that to Yvonne's wedding" Lisa said.

"Yep" said Ianto shortly, he didn't want to begin to reminisce with Lisa about things that they had gone to together, he made a mental note to buy something new if he and Jack went out again.

"Here" said Lisa, stepping into his personal space and straightening his collar.

Ianto inhaled deeply, he felt uncomfortable with Lisa standing so close; she smoothed down his collar, her hands slipping down his chest and resting above his heart. Ianto swallowed heavily and looked down at those oh so familiar hands on top of his shirt and for a second let them rest there before he came to his senses.

"I'm going on a date" Ianto said quickly, stepping away from Lisa's touch and avoiding her gaze.

"Ah" she said, "well I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later" her voice was cold and it made Ianto scowl, the frown marring his handsome features.

"We talked about this Lisa."

Lisa sighed and said "I know."

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds before Ianto's Border Collie trotted into the room and began to but her nose against his trousers.

"Sorry girl" Ianto said "we went walkies earlier." The dog whined and butted it's nose against Ianto's trousers, "no Myfanwy" Ianto said "don't get hair on me" he pushed away Myfanwy's head and she padded over to Lisa.

"I can give her another walk if you like" said Lisa.

"Thanks" smiled Ianto gratefully, "I don't know what time I'll be back."

"Are you staying at his?" Lisa asked suddenly, scratching Myfanwy's head intently, not looking at Ianto.

"Not that it's any of your business; no probably not it is our first date after all" said Ianto tersely.

Ianto made his way to the door and sighed as he heard Lisa ask "do you think there'll be more than one then?" He opened the front door and left without answering her.

Lisa stroked the dog's head and sighed "just us girls tonight eh Myfanwy?" she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek as at that moment Myfanwy trotted off to the kitchen.

"Maybe not then" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Seven

Jack stood outside the restaurant, wondering if he should just go and sit down and let Ianto find him. He looked at his watch and saw that Ianto was only five minutes late, that could be explained by traffic or something, there was no need to worry. Ten minutes later Jack sighed and began to wonder if he should just leave, he went to check his mobile to see if Ianto had called and swore as he realised that he had left it at home.

Just at that moment a clearly flustered Ianto turned the corner, his face breaking out in a worried smile "I am so sorry" he apologised. "I'm _never_ late it's just that I had no idea what to wear and then I got all nervous, I haven't been on a first date in years, at least not since my ex and then I couldn't get a cab-"

Jack couldn't help but smile as Ianto babbled away apologetically and quickly cut off the young man with a chaste kiss to his lips, "doesn't matter" he whispered.

Ianto stopped talking with a comically shocked expression and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry" Ianto murmured embarrassed, what happened with Lisa earlier had flustered him and he felt even worse now that he had made Jack wait around.

"It's fine" insisted Jack "I haven't been on a first date in years either, and I wasn't waiting long, but let's make one rule eh? No talk of ex-boyfriends or ex-wives."

Ianto flushed and gave a small smile "deal" he murmured and smiled as Jack held the door to the restaurant open to him. "I did try and call" Ianto said after Jack gave his name to a waiter and the two men were shown to their table.

Jack grimaced as they sat down "sorry, I left my mobile at home."

Ianto smiled "you left it in the car the other day, is this a habit of yours?"

Jack chuckled "yeah a bad one."

Ianto followed Jack's cue as the older man picked up his menu but couldn't help but look around the restaurant, it was lovely. Their table was in a secluded corner by the window, a small candle adding to the romantic atmosphere created by heavy fabrics, dark wood and low lighting. Soft music played in the background and Ianto instantly felt relaxed, that was until he felt his knee brush up against Jack's. His face flushed and he murmured an apology that Jack just smiled at.

Ianto looked back down at his menu and Jack took the opportunity to really look at the young man he grinned when he saw that the young man was wearing a red shirt, he looked really good in red. "You look nice" Jack said quietly and he was overjoyed to see Ianto's cheeks go red in embarrassment; clearly he didn't get complemented enough.

Ianto looked at Jack and was pleased with what he saw, Jack's blue shirt complemented his eyes and the older man was wearing braces, which might look odd on some but seemed to suit the American perfectly. "You do too" he replied honestly and felt a small thrill when Jack just grinned back at him.

Jack looked back down at his menu, trying not to be distracted by the way that Ianto was biting his bottom lip as he read his menu, it really was a rather cute habit that he noticed Ianto doing at the library. Jack wondered what to have, for a second he thought about having the spaghetti bolognaise but then realised that he would probably get most of it down his shirt which would not make a good impression. He then looked at the steaks but then wondered if Ianto was a vegetarian, would it be inappropriate to order a steak if he was?

Ianto stared down at his menu and looked longingly at the pizzas but discounted them when he realised that Jack probably didn't need to know about his bad diet just yet, he guessed that pizza wouldn't make the best impression.

"What you thinking of having?" asked Jack after the two men had sat in silence for a minute or two.

"I'm not sure" Ianto said honestly "maybe a steak?"

Jack grinned, definitely not a vegetarian "yeah I was looking at the steaks."

Soon the waiter came over and took their orders, with Ianto eventually deciding to have the lasagne.

"Side salad or garlic bread?" the waiter asked Ianto.

Ianto thought for a second, he hated vegetables but equally he didn't want garlic breath "side salad please" he said, resigning himself to having to eat a leaf or two.

"So" said Jack brightly once the waiter had left them with a bottle of wine "tell me about yourself."

"Er" said Ianto "I'm not sure what to say really, you already know quite a lot."

"Yeah?" said Jack.

"Well, you've seen where I work" Ianto pointed out before taking a sip from his glass, "you know who I work with, Harriet told you that I went to university..."

"What did you study?" interrupted Jack.

"English Literature" Ianto said smiling.

"Always had a thing for books?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled.

"Did you always want to work at a library?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head "I kind of stumbled into it to be honest, I planned to go into publishing but I like it at the library."

"Good" Jack smiled.

"Anyway" Ianto said "your job must be much more interesting."

Jack smiled "at times."

"Come on" Ianto smiled "private investigator it a _lot_ more interesting than librarian. I deal with kids, students and old age pensioners mostly, you must come in contact with some interesting people, tell me about it."

Jack smiled "My company is called Torchwood Securities...don't ask why, I'm not sure to be honest, I kind of inherited it off of my boss Alex when he died, he never told me why it was called that."

"Oh, sorry" said Ianto softly.

Jack smiled "it's okay, it was a few years ago now."

"So you've been the boss since?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah" said Jack "it's just me really, my friend Owen Harper is a doctor and a consultant for me from time to time...I have a few freelance people that come to me depending on the case, like my friend Martha and I used to have a colleague called Suzie...but er she had to leave."

"Yeah?" said Ianto taking a sip of his wine.

"She kind of...murdered somebody."

Ianto choked on his drink "bloody hell!"

"Yeah" said Jack uncomfortably, "that's how I met Gwen actually... Gwen arrested Suzie."

"Oh" said Ianto "wow" he said quietly. "So maybe your life is a bit more dramatic than interesting?"

Jack smiled, he hoped he hadn't put a dampener on the evening but Ianto seemed to take that quite well. "At times" he chuckled "but then again it can be boring as well, like at the moment I'm only working on case about a guy named Eugene who died in a RTA last week."

"I suppose it's easier taking smaller cases when you need the weekends free for Jonah" said Ianto.

"Pretty much" Jack said, pleased that Ianto was thinking about things like that.

"So how is Jonah?" asked Ianto.

Jack went on happily to discuss Jonah's school and how much he loved reading. "It was his idea to go to the library actually" admitted Jack.

"Yeah?" said Ianto "smart kid."

"He is" smiled Jack "I'm glad we went."

"Me too" said Ianto holding Jack's gaze, the moment was ruined by a waiter bringing their dinner.

The two men ate quietly, comfortable in each other's company and soon Ianto was full. Jack eyed his barely touched salad and some leftover lasagne.

"Was it not nice?" Jack asked concerned.

Ianto blushed "it was lovely, I just don't have a huge appetite."

"You need to eat more" Jack grinned whilst obviously checking out Ianto's slim frame.

"You sound like my sister" Ianto chuckled.

"You have a sister?" Jack asked.

Ianto went on to talk about his older sister and his niece and nephew Mica and David.

"So that it explains it" Jack said.

"What?" asked Ianto curiously.

"Why you're so good with children, the group that come to listen to you love you."

Ianto blushed "I don't know about that... but yeah I was a teenager when David was born and I lived with Rhiannon and Johnny so I got used to kids early."

"You lived with your sister?" asked Jack surprised.

Ianto nodded "my mum died and er...to be honest...well I didn't really get on well with my dad."

Jack could tell that Ianto was getting uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject "dessert?"

Ianto pulled a face, "sorry I'm stuffed but if you want something, please don't not get any on my account."

Jack shook his head "I'm okay ta, coffee?"

Before Jack knew it the two men had ordered and drank their coffees and it was time to leave. During their dinner they had discovered that they lived quite near each other, Ianto's flat was on the way to Jack's home so they decided to share a cab.

"Can you wait here a sec please mate?" Jack asked the cabbie who grunted in reply as they drew up outside Ianto's building.

Ianto tried to hide a smile as Jack, ever the gentleman it seemed, walked him to the door.

"Oh" Ianto said suddenly "I need to give you some money for the taxi."

Jack shook his head "don't worry about it."

Ianto frowned it had taken him a while to convince Jack that he didn't have to pay for the whole of dinner and had practically threatened him to make him let him pay for his share of the meal. He opened his mouth to argue but Jack shot him a look "you wouldn't let me pay for dinner so let me do this okay?"

Ianto nodded slowly, he didn't want to offend Jack but equally he didn't want to take advantage of a single dad "I'll pay next time" he replied.

"Yeah?" Jack grinned "so there's going to be a next time?" he chuckled as he just knew that Ianto was blushing even though he couldn't see too well in the dark.

"If you'd like" Ianto said boldly, glad that the darkness covered his heated cheeks.

"I'd definitely like to" Jack murmured stepping into Ianto's personal space.

Ianto's pulse quickened and he pulled Jack into a long kiss. Jack groaned as he felt Ianto's soft lips press against his and deepend the kiss by opening his mouth. Ianto's tongue snaked past his teeth and Jack felt his knees go weak as Ianto ran it along the roof of his mouth. Both men were painting slightly as they broke apart, Ianto's hands were pressed against Jack's shoulder blades and Jack's hands were entwined in Ianto's hair.

"I'll give you a call" murmured Jack.

"Okay" whispered Ianto, not wanting to leave Jack's embrace.

Neither man moved away but Jack said regretfully "I've got to go."

"Yep" said Ianto before pressing another kiss to Jack's lips. "See you Sunday?"

"Definitely" Jack promised.

Ianto smiled and watched as Jack walked away back to the taxi, once it had driven away Ianto made his way up to his flat. He unlocked the door and was unsurprised to see that the flat was shrouded in darkness, so quietly made his way to his room and flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh. Ianto couldn't stop smiling, pleased that the date had gone so well and definitely couldn't wait for Story Time on Sunday. A few minutes later, as he was dozing off Ianto's mobile beeped signifying that he had a text. Ianto blinked blearily at the bright screen and saw that it was a text from Jack simply saying 'Fancy getting lunch tomorrow?' Ianto couldn't help but grin, it looked like Jack couldn't wait for Sunday either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Enduring Love is a novel by Ian McEwan.**

Chapter Eight

Ianto grinned as his mobile phone rang and marked his page with a bookmark "hey Jack" he answered.

"Hey" replied Jack, his voice sounded tinny so Ianto guessed correctly that he was on loudspeaker.

"What's up?" asked Ianto concerned.

"Nothing" Jack yawned loudly.

"Long day?" asked Ianto sympathetically,

"Yeah" admitted Jack "I'm driving home and I'm knackered so I thought I'd call you so you can keep me awake."

It had been three weeks since Jack and Ianto's first date and their relationship was going well, they'd met up several times for coffee, lunch and dinner and both men could see their relationship leading somewhere special. The only problem for Ianto was that they hadn't defined what they were doing yet, although they went out on dates and kissed, they hadn't been physically intimate and Jack hadn't said anything about exclusivity.

Ianto grinned down the phone, this phone call at least said something about their relationship "I'm sure I can rise to the challenge" he said.

"I bet you could" replied Jack and Ianto could imagine the gradually-becoming-familiar leer that accompanied it.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh "what am I going to do with you eh?"

"I bet you could think of a few things" murmured Jack but the mood was ruined by him yawning loudly. "So what are you up to?" he continued.

"Nothing much" murmured Ianto glancing at his book "just tucked up in bed and reading."

"Oh Ianto you should have said you were in bed, I'll leave you to it."

Ianto shook his head fondly "don't be daft I was reading not sleeping."

"So what you wearing?" Jack leered again making Ianto chuckle.

Ianto glanced down at his old band t-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms and decided that it wasn't exactly a sexy look "if I said nothing I think you'd stop concentrating on driving."

Miles away Jack's grip tightened around the steering wheel "probably" he admitted, imagining pale skin and soft caresses. "So what you reading?" asked Jack, imagining a naked Ianto was too distracting so he tried to change the subject.

"Enduring Love" Ianto replied.

"Oh yeah, who's that by?"

Ianto rolled his eyes in exasperation "Ian McEwan Jack, he's one of my all time favourite authors."

"Oh" said Jack "is that the one you met once?"

Ianto was touched that Jack had remembered an offhand comment he had made during their first date "yeah" he said "when I was at university."

Jack yawned again and squirmed in his seat a little trying to wake himself up "I'm not really into romances myself."

"It's not a romance really" Ianto said "it's about a different kind of love...the main character gets stalked."

"Oh" said Jack "sounds good."

"You should read it" Ianto said.

"Well you haven't recommended a bad book yet" said Jack.

"I am ever so wise when it comes to literature" laughed Ianto.

Jack laughed, he'd had a horrible day and somehow Ianto always managed to cheer him up no matter what he said.

"So how's the case going?" asked Ianto moving so that he was settled into his pillows. Jack's heavy sigh prompted him to say "not so good then."

"No" Jack sighed "there's no sign of Jasmine, the police have covered everything really, her parents have just hired me to see if I can do anything but I don't think I can." He sighed again "poor kid it's just like she's disappeared off of the face of the earth."

Jack sounded so guilty and Ianto didn't know what to say "you've done what you can Jack" he said softly. "It's not your fault."

"I know" Jack sighed "anyway I don't want to talk about that any more, how was your day?"

Ianto smiled knowing that this story would cheer Jack up "well I had a horrifying moment today when an old age pensioner, who as it turns out is rather deaf, asked me _really_ loudly where our erotic literature section is."

Jack laughed "she didn't!"

Ianto grinned down the phone "she bloody did, I then had to show her where it was where she confided to me, again _really_ loudly, that she loves her bodice rippers."

Jack continued laughing down the line.

"To top it off she looked _exactly_ like my nana and kept flirting with me much to Tosh's amusement."

"How rude" chuckled Jack "you should have told her that you're off the market."

Ianto paused for a second before saying hesitantly "am I? ... Off the market I mean."

Jack was mortified "er...well I thought...I assumed... but if you don't want..."

"Jack" Ianto interrupted "I didn't want to just assume but I'll be off the market if you want."

"Yeah" Jack said faintly wishing he wasn't so tired whilst having this conversation "sounds good."

Ianto couldn't stop grinning "yeah" he echoed. "Do you fancy meeting up tomorrow?"

"Yeah" said Jack eagerly "we could go to...oh shit actually I can't I have Jonah sorry Ianto."

"On a Thursday?" Ianto said surprised.

"Gwen's going away for her friend Beth's wedding over the weekend so I get Jonah a day early."

Ianto was pleased for Jack "that'll be nice for you both."

"Sorry Ianto."

"It's fine Jack, I'll see you on Sunday anyway."

"Unless" Jack said hesitantly "unless you want to meet him... properly I mean , you know...outside the library."

"Really?" Ianto said hesitantly, his heart began to beat a little faster this was serious if Jack wanted to introduce him to Jonah as his boyfriend.

"Yeah" said Jack confidently "Jonah is a huge part of my life Ianto, he needs to know who you are because you're important to me too."

"Okay I'd love to" said Ianto a huge grin lighting his face "what did you want to do?"

"When do you finish work?" asked Jack whilst pulling up outside his house. "Actually wait a sec." Ianto waited patiently as he heard the engine of Jack's car stop and grinned as Jack's voice sounded clearer "there we go off of loudspeaker."

"Home then?" Ianto said.

"Yep" said Jack and soon Ianto heard the jingle of keys in the background. "So tomorrow?"

"It's my day off tomorrow actually so we could meet up whenever you like" Ianto said.

Jack thought quickly "how about I come around yours just after three? We can pick Jonah up from school and then go to the park or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two men continued to chat for a little while before saying goodnight and turning in to sleep. Jack was exhausted but couldn't sleep; he lay in bed looking forward to seeing Ianto but was worried, he had to be careful introducing Jonah to new adults, if things went well Ianto could potentially be a parent figure and it was imperative that they got along well. He wondered how Jonah would take it, he knew that his mum and dad weren't together anymore but he guessed that it might be odd for Jonah to see him with someone else, and a man at that.

Ianto lay in bed tossing and turning, anticipation and nerves keeping him awake. He hoped that tomorrow would go well, he'd never dated anybody with a child before but he knew that with Jack he was willing to try. Jonah was a nice lad and they always chatted after Story Time, Ianto just hoped that they would get along outside the library as well.

Soon both men fell into an uneasy sleep waiting for tomorrow and wondering how it would go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter Nine

Ianto checked his appearance in the mirror nervously, trying to flatten his stubborn hair into a neater style, huffing when it refused to stay how he wanted it. Ianto eyed his white shirt hanging in his wardrobe again before telling himself that he looked fine; he wore shirts to work and he wanted Jonah to see him as a more relaxed person that he could get along with, not somebody that would tell him off for running around the bookshelves. After much deliberation he had decided on a pair of baseball boots, dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red hoody; he had found that ever since Jack had said he looked good in red he tended to wear it more often, which was quite handy seeing as it was his favourite colour.

Ianto looked at the clock and bit his lip nervously Jack would be here any minute now, they had agreed that he would come a little early so they could chat before picking up Jonah but Ianto was beginning to regret that decision. He had casually told Lisa that morning that Jack would be popping around for a few minutes whilst she was at work and she had scowled saying "if he must." This had resulted in a long conversation about how this was his flat too and he could invite anybody he liked around and eventually Lisa had left for work in a huff. Ianto knew that he didn't want Lisa and Jack to meet just yet; he couldn't trust Lisa not to say anything.

Ianto decided to start his coffee machine and soothed his nerves by going through the motions of making coffee; he jumped and almost dropped a mug as he heard the buzzer to the flat go.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's me Yan"

Ianto smiled at the nickname said "come on up" and pressed a button to let Jack in.

Minutes later Jack knocked on the door and Ianto had to hide a smile as he saw his puffed out boyfriend leaning in the doorway.

"How many stairs do you have?" moaned Jack but he soon perked up as he saw that Ianto was wearing a pair of almost sinfully tight jeans.

"The lift has been out for a while" said Ianto, taking Jack's coat and then walking further into the flat "coffee?"

"Please" said Jack, taking time to look around.

The flat looked decidedly masculine in his opinion, dark leather sofas contrasted with cream walls and the silver steel of a large media system. Shelves filled with CDs and DVDs adorned the walls along with a large canvas depicting the New York skyline. Jack was a little surprised at the lack of books on the shelves but figured that Ianto probably got all his reading material from the library.

A large dog came up to Jack and he grinned "hello, who's this?" he asked Ianto whilst stroking her head.

Ianto looked fondly at the dog who rolled onto her back for a good stroke "Myfanwy, I've had her a couple of years now and she loves anybody that fusses her."

Jack smiled "she's lovely."

Ianto smiled back "she is isn't she?"

"I've always liked dogs but never had one, Jonah likes them too."

"Yeah?" said Ianto.

"My mom was always a cat person" Jack said "and well... Gwen's allergic so Jonah's never had one either."

"Do you..." Ianto started but then paused "do you think Jonah would want to meet her? She's well trained and friendly."

"Yeah" said Jack "well... we're going to the park aren't we? Would you mind?" Ianto shook his head and laughed as Jack looked down at Myfanwy "you want to go walkies girl?" Myfanwy rolled off of her back, barked and began to wag her tail making Jack laugh "I think she wants to go."

"She'll love you" Ianto said "all that fuss and walkies in one day? You've got a friend for life."

Jack laughed followed Ianto into the kitchen area, Myfanwy padding behind him. He smiled as he saw that this room had a bit more of a homely feel; it was painted a pale yellow and had a nice view of what he assumed were communal gardens, a small wooden table and chairs sat in the middle of the room and cook books were crammed into available space. Jack's eyes landed on a large chrome coffee machine and he sniffed the air appreciatively "coffee smells good."

Ianto poured the black beverage into a mug and handed it to him "try it."

Jack blew on the hot liquid and then took a cautious sip before groaning in appreciation and taking a larger gulp. "This is gorgeous!" he declared "I can see why Harriet didn't want you to leave."

"Thanks" smiled Ianto taking a sip of his own.

"Your flat is nice" said Jack politely.

"Thanks" Ianto said "it's a bit small but it will do for now."

"Do I get to see your room?" grinned Jack.

Ianto just laughed "come on I'll give you the tour, Myfanwy stay." Jack watched amusedly as Myfanwy whined but sat down immediately.

Ianto led Jack out of the kitchen and down a small corridor, "bathroom is here" said Ianto gesturing to his right. "Lisa's room is on the left and my bedroom is here on the end."

Ianto pushed open a white wooden door and instantly Jack could see Ianto's personality stamped on the room. It was cream, like the living room, but with a dark red stripe running around the middle of the walls. Ianto had a large bed, that Jack couldn't wait to try out, which was adorned with a dark red bedspread and a photograph on the bedside table showed an Ianto with what Jack assumed was his sister and her children. Jack grinned as he saw that he was wrong about Ianto's book collection, two alcoves in the walls held bookcases that were absolutely rammed with books. There were hundreds of books ranging from old leather bound volumes to new paperbacks, near one bookcase was a small desk that had Ianto's laptop on it and yet more books piled up.

"What do you think?" asked Ianto somewhat nervously.

"It's really nice" said Jack and then added "you have a lot of books."

Ianto smiled "yep."

"Have you read them all?"

"Yep."

Jack let out a low whistle "I don't think I've read this many books in my life!"

Ianto smiled "it's an expensive hobby at times." He stood nervously, it was odd for him to have another man in his room after so long and he wanted nothing more than to press Jack onto his bed and see what exactly those jeans and tight t-shirts were hiding, but wasn't really sure how to go about it.

Jack sensed Ianto's nervousness and could see the desire in his eyes, he moved towards the younger man, who placed his mug on his desk, and softly said "hey."

Ianto took Jack's mug out of his hands and set it beside his own "hey" he replied before pulling Jack into a kiss. It was like a damn had burst, hands roamed and tongues tangled as the two men lost themselves in the sensation of being with each other. Jack held Ianto's face, his fingers tangling in his hair, whilst Ianto ghosted his hands over Jack's broad shoulders. Slowly Ianto ran his hands down Jack's clothed chest, before pushing his hand underneath the material of his t-shirt. Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's muscled stomach twitch underneath his fingertips and gasped into the kiss as Jack ran his hands down his back and cupped Ianto's arse.

Ianto quickly took charge and steered Jack towards his bed and the two men landed with a heavy thump and breathless laugh. Ianto looked down into Jack's blue eyes and his heart beat a little faster, their lips were millimetres apart, their breath intermingling. Ianto knew that he was ready for this, he wanted this, he wanted Jack. Jack could barely breath, this was happening, he was finally going to see what Ianto hid beneath those suits, weeks of pent up attraction had culminated in this...

"Jack" whispered Ianto.

The two men kissed softly but as soon as they started kissing again Ianto stiffened against Jack's body and not in the way that Jack wanted him to do. He pulled off of Jack and cocked his head.

"Yan?"

"Shh" said Ianto.

Jack listened and could suddenly hear someone in the flat.

"Ianto!" called out a woman's voice.

"Shit" whispered Ianto, getting up off of Jack "it's my flatmate Lisa."

"I thought she was working today?"

"So did I" said Ianto darkly, for a second his change of mood worried Jack but he put it down to the young man being frustrated at being interrupted.

Jack tried to straighten his mussed up hair "should we say hi?"

Ianto sighed "yeah...sorry Jack."

Jack just smiled and pecked Ianto on the nose "we need to pick up Jonah soon anyway."

"Ianto!" called Lisa again.

Jack and Ianto picked up their rapidly cooling mugs and left Ianto's room.

"There you are" said Lisa, spotting Ianto but not immediately seeing Jack standing behind him.

"I thought you were working today Lisa" Ianto said stiffly.

"Yes well I..." Lisa's face fell as she saw Jack. "Who is this?" she asked coldly, she took in Ianto's flushed complexion and Jack's mussed up hair and frowned.

"Jack Harkness" Jack said grinning and holding out his hand.

Lisa scowled and shook Jack's hand limply.

"I had a headache" Lisa stated simply, not needing to look at Ianto's face to know that he knew she was lying, she wanted to see what all this fuss was over Jack and she wasn't impressed.

"Oh" said Ianto not believing a word of it "well I did say that Jack was coming around. Jack this is my flatmate Lisa Hallet."

Ever the investigator, Jack noticed the wince that Lisa gave at her introduction and filed it away for further thought on a later date. He was clearly missing something, Lisa and Ianto looked cross with each other and the atmosphere was verging on icy.

Jack looked at Lisa, taking in her appearance; she wore a tailored suit jacket, blouse and trousers and was beautiful. She had dark, creamy skin and large brown eyes, framed by long eyelashes and was quite tall, almost verging on his own and Ianto's height.

"So going out are you?" asked Lisa.

"Yep" said Ianto.

Jack looked at his watch and said "actually Yan we should go soon, we'll be late for Jonah."

"Jonah?" asked Lisa, practically ignoring Jack and only looking at Ianto.

"Jack's son" Ianto replied shortly.

Lisa's eyebrows shot to the top of her head and she looked at Jack curiously "well" she said "have a nice time." Her tone was cold and disinterested and Jack knew immediately that he was never going to like her.

Myfanwy trotted into the room and much to Lisa's annoyance went straight up to Jack "hey girl" Jack said scratching just behind her ears "ready for a walk?"

"You're taking Myfanwy?" Lisa asked.

"Yep" said Ianto "we should really be going, see you later."

Ianto quickly popped his and Jack's mugs in the kitchen, grabbed a lead and passed Jack his jacket "come on girl" he called and Myfanwy followed them out of the door.

"I'm sorry about Lisa" Ianto said as they walked down the stairs "she's always a bit odd when she doesn't feel well."

"It's fine" smiled Jack "I wouldn't want to meet someone new when I'm feeling ill either."

Half way down the stairs Ianto stopped "oh damn" he said "I've forgotten Myfanwy's ball, sorry I won't be a second."

Jack smiled and said "no problem" whilst wondering if something was wrong.

Ianto stormed into the flat and found a tearful Lisa hugging a cushion on the sofa "what was that?" he yelled.

"I just wanted to see" whimpered Lisa.

"You're supposed to be at work, not be here and being rude to my boyfriend!"

Lisa flinched and Ianto just felt angrier "don't try and ruin this for me Lisa" he said coldly before grabbing Myfanwy's ball and leaving the flat.

He jogged down the stairs and met Jack at the bottom "got it" he smiled, relieved when Jack smiled back "let's go get Jonah then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Slight spoilers for series one. **

Chapter Ten

Jack was beginning to regret the order he had chosen to do things, he wished that he had picked up Jonah first so he could talk to him about Ianto before they met, but he had been so eager to see Ianto and now he wondered what he was going to tell his son.

Luckily Ianto seemed to pick up on his mood "Jack?" he asked breaking the silence that had enveloped them once they had started to drive to Jonah's school

"Yeah?"

"How... how do you want to do this? I mean... shall we just say that we're friends?"

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise "would that... I mean would that be okay?"

Ianto's face softened into a smile "of course it would be Jack, I realise that it is going to be a bit difficult. I mean heck it's bad enough introducing your child to a new partner, let alone when they're a different gender I suppose."

Jack exhaled loudly and grinned "yeah I suppose, thanks Yan."

"We'll see how it goes today eh?" Ianto said.

Jack just leant over and squeezed Ianto's knee "yeah." To Jack's relief Ianto didn't object when he didn't let go of his knee and simply laced his fingers with Jack's, holding his hand.

Jack pulled up on a quiet street and said "you can never park near the school; we'll have to get out here."

"Okay" said Ianto getting out of the car and opening the door for Myfanwy, he winced as he saw how much Myfanwy had malted all over the car seat but thankfully Jack didn't say anything "come on girl."

Jack and Ianto walked hand in hand, with Ianto holding Myfanwy's lead in his other, for a few minutes, but as they rounded the corner and saw the school Ianto slipped his hand out of Jack's. Jack smiled at him warmly and the two men walked closely together, shoulders rubbing and hands brushing up against each other.

As the two men neared the playground Ianto saw Tosh's mother and spoke to her politely for a few minutes as they waited for Tommy and Jonah to get out of class. Soon Tommy ran up to his grandmother and the two left after bidding Jack and Ianto goodbye.

"Jonah will be a while" murmured Jack leaning against the metal railings "he likes to chat to his mates in the cloakroom."

Ianto chuckled "I used to do the same, my mam used to have to drag me to school in the morning and then drag me out by the afternoon."

Jack laughed and the said "er... tell me it's none of my business if you want but I was just wondering... I only ever see Toshiko or her mother pick up Tommy... is she not with anybody?"

Ianto sighed heavily "no" he murmured "she was engaged to someone, Thomas Brockless."

"Tommy" murmured Jack.

"Yeah" Ianto said quietly "he was in the army, he died a hero three years ago, he saved lot of people."

"Wow" murmured Jack "poor Tosh and Tommy."

"Yeah" said Ianto quietly "Tosh used to work full time in I.T but after Tommy died... she needed something more flexible so I offered her a position at the library and her mum helps out as much as she can with childcare."

"That was good of you."

Ianto blushed "not really, she's been a good friend of mine for years and it was horrible seeing her break down, she loved Tommy and it nearly destroyed her when he died, it was the least I could do."

The two men stood silently before a broad grin crossed Jack's face which Ianto thought was beautiful. Jonah yelled "dad!" and ran over to the two men, laughing as Jack scooped him up in his arms and placed a big kiss on his cheek "hey kiddo, did ya miss me?"

"Yep!" grinned Jonah.

Jack groaned "you're getting too heavy for this!" and placed Jonah on the ground. Jonah then noticed Ianto, who was smiling nervously, and Myfanwy.

"Hello Mr Jones" he said politely.

Ianto glanced at Jack briefly before saying "you know Jonah; you can just call me Ianto if you like."

Jonah looked at his dad, who nodded, and smiled "hi Ianto."Myfanwy barked and Jonah grinned "is that your dog?"

"Yeah, her name is Myfanwy."

"That's a funny name for a dog" said Jonah.

"Jonah" reprimanded Jack.

Ianto just laughed "yeah I guess it is, it means beloved in Welsh."

"That's nice, can I stroke her?"

"Sure" said Ianto and Jonah immediately began to play with Myfanwy.

"We were thinking about going to the park Jonah if you like" said Jack beginning to move away from the school gates.

"Not the library?" asked Jonah whilst looking at Ianto.

Jack took Jonah's hand as they walked along "well Jonah, Ianto is my friend so we can see him outside of the library as well."

"Okay" Jonah said. Both Jack and Ianto marvelled at how simple children could make things. As they walked to the park Jonah talked excitedly about his day at school and was happy when Ianto let him hold Myfanwy's lead.

Soon Jonah was playing with some other children that he knew from school and Jack and Ianto were walking around the playground area. Jack tossed Myfanwy her ball and tried not to grimace as she brought it back to him covered in saliva and grass.

"So what are you and Jonah going to do this weekend?" asked Ianto.

Jack smiled "well obviously we go to the library on Sundays."

"Obviously" Ianto smiled.

"Friday night is always pizza and movie night, Jonah would thump me if I tried to change that," Jack chuckled. He pulled a face as he said "I think tonight is Finding Nemo again." Ianto smiled sympathetically. "Saturday we'll probably just spend some time chilling out at home, doing homework you know, cool things like that." Ianto grinned. "Then I'll take him to school Monday and drop his things off at his mother's, it's better than him dragging it around school."

"Sounds nice" said Ianto "a peaceful weekend."

"How about you?" asked Jack.

Ianto pulled a face "I'm working all weekend and babysitting Saturday night, its Rhiannon and Johnny's anniversary."

"Do you get on with your niece and nephew?"

"Yeah" smiled Ianto, "they like me mainly because I let them do stuff that Rhiannon won't but yeah they're great. I love them to bits."

The two men continued to talk for a while until Jonah called them over "push me on the swing please dad!"

Jack and Ianto wandered over to him and Ianto couldn't help but smile at the picture father and son made, Jonah's grin as he flew higher and higher was lovely to see.

"Damn" muttered Jack as his mobile began to ring, he looked down at the display whilst pushing Jonah with one hand "I need to take this."

"Go on" said Ianto moving so that he was behind the swing.

Jack smiled his thanks and watched as Ianto began to push Jonah before answering the call. Ianto kept one eye on Jonah and one on Jack and was worried when he saw Jack's face drain of all colour and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a low voice when Jack hung up and Jack just shook his head.

"They found Jasmine" Jack whispered and Ianto didn't need to ask if she was okay.

He slowed Jonah's swing down, sensing that Jack needed a moment to compose himself "hey Jonah why don't we go and get your dad an ice cream eh?"

Jonah jumped off of the swing "can I have one too please?"

"Hmm" smiled Ianto "I suppose you have been rather good."

"Yay!" cried Jonah before asking his dad if it was okay.

"What? Yeah sure Jonah" said Jack distractedly before bending down and hugging his son tightly for a second.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at Jonah's excitement and his smile broadened into a grin as Jonah slipped his hand in his; he felt an emotion build up in his chest and held Jonah's hand gently as they walked to a parked ice cream van nearby.

Ianto paid for three ice creams, after much umming and ahing from Jonah as he decided what he wanted, and they walked slowly back to Jack. Jack had obviously managed to compose himself and gave Ianto a small smile.

"Here Jonah why don't you sit on this bench with Myfanwy and I'll go and give your dad his ice cream?" said Ianto. Jack had begun to walk away from the swings and up to where Jonah was sat so Ianto met him in the middle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" sighed Jack and then thanked Ianto for his ice cream. "She was taken by a paedophile" Jack said quietly.

Ianto took his hand and squeezed it tightly, not caring if anybody saw "Jack you did all you could, it's not your fault."

Jack gave a small smile and said "I know... sorry I shouldn't be acting like this." He watched Jonah sat on the bench and tried not to flinch as Jonah let Myfanwy lick his ice cream, Ianto saw what happened as well and grimaced "bloody dog."

He left Jack before Jonah could take another lick of his ice cream and convinced the little boy to swap with him. Jack walked up behind Ianto and smiled at the young man as he fed the rest of his new ice cream to Myfanwy.

They sat on the bench, fussing Myfanwy and Ianto couldn't help but gulp as he saw Jack lick a bit of melted ice cream that had made its way down his wrist, the twinkle in Jack's eye told Ianto that he had noticed. Jack ended up feeding the rest of his ice cream to Myfanwy and Ianto spent the rest of their time together trying to cheer him up. All too soon it was time for them to leave the park and Jonah made Ianto promise that he could come and play with Myfanwy again.

"Are you sure that you don't want a lift?" asked Jack again concerned "it's not a problem."

"Honestly" said Ianto "its fine, I need to give this one a good long walk or else she'll be mental by the time that I want to go to bed, she's done nothing but sit around and eat ice cream all afternoon."

Jack smiled and chanced a look at Jonah who was busy petting Myfanwy goodbye, seeing that his son was distracted, he quickly pecked Ianto on the lips "I'll talk to Jonah later" he promised.

Ianto just smiled "whatever you think is best Jack."

"Thanks" murmured Jack, wishing that he could kiss Ianto properly. "I'll see you Sunday" he promised "have fun babysitting."

"Oh I will" groaned Ianto. "I'm going to go now Jonah" he said to the little boy.

"Okay" Jonah said sadly "but I'll see you at Story Time?"

"Yeah" smiled Ianto "I'll see you Sunday."

"Thank you for my ice cream Ianto" said Jonah and then he hugged Ianto's legs.

Ianto ruffled Jonah's hair fondly "you're welcome Jonah."

As Jack drove away he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how well Ianto and Jonah got on together and was excited about what this meant for his and Ianto's future.

As Ianto walked Myfanwy back home he couldn't stop thinking about how well the afternoon had gone, apart from Jack's sad phone call, but at least it seemed like his mood had improved after a little while. His smile faltered as he thought about Lisa waiting at home and he decided that he needed to have words with her, he didn't want her to jeopardise what could be something great over jealousy. The more he thought it over the more Ianto thought that perhaps words weren't all that they needed, maybe it was time for Lisa to move out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Just a small note to say that I may not be posting anything new for a few days as I am moving house, so it might be a little while before the next  
update, sorry! Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Eleven

Ianto closed the door to his flat quietly and wondered if he should go into the living room where he could hear Lisa watching television and have it out with her or just go to his bedroom.

The decision was made for him as he heard Lisa call out "Ianto?"

Ianto sighed and walked into the living room, Lisa was sat on the sofa with her friend Annie. Ianto internally groaned he hated it when they got together to discuss him.

"How are you Annie?" he asked

"Good thanks Ianto" Annie replied.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Annie glanced briefly at Lisa who whispered "please."

Ianto rolled his eyes and clenched his fists, he hated how Lisa always made him the bad guy whenever they rowed, she'd done it for years.

"Did you... did you have a nice time?" asked Lisa timidly.

"Yes thank you" Ianto said tersely.

"There's no need to be funny with me Ianto" said Lisa sharply.

"I am not having this argument with an audience Lisa" said Ianto, bending down to unclip Myfanwy's lead from her collar.

"You're right I'm sorry" said Lisa standing up from the sofa. Ianto said nothing. "And I'm sorry about earlier; I shouldn't have come back, I was just curious to see what he looked like."

"You didn't have to be so bloody rude either" snapped Ianto "I was mortified."

"I'm sorry" said Lisa.

"Yeah well it's not good enough, when we agreed that we could live together as flatmates you knew that eventually I would begin to date just like I know that one day you're going to bring a guy home."

"I just didn't think that it would be this hard... seeing you this happy" whispered Lisa who then knocked back the rest of her wine glass.

Ianto's shoulders sagged "I'm not doing this now Lisa. I'll start dinner."

Ianto made his way into the kitchen and tried to ignore the sound of Lisa crying, he took in a deep breath and began to cook dinner. Cooking usually soothed Ianto, Lisa couldn't cook for toffee so he usually had free reign in the kitchen, but it wasn't calming him tonight. Ianto began to make a chilli, childishly he knew that Lisa didn't really like it but it was one of his favourites and he knew that Annie liked it. Ianto thought back to the time when Annie would come around and speak to them both, enjoying his cooking and often joking that if he was straight she would marry him, now it seemed that she was only Lisa's friend.

"Ianto" came a voice from behind him and Ianto sighed.

"Yes Annie?"

"Lisa is upset."

"Yeah well so am I" Ianto began to stir his mince savagely.

"I know" soothed Annie "but you must understand that it's hard for her to watch this."

Ianto glared at Annie "and you don't think that her decisions haven't been hard for me?"

Annie didn't reply and Ianto just turned around and began to open a can of kidney beans.

"You two have always got along well, camping trips in France... when we all used to go out drinking and you'd make us cheese toasties the next day... we never do that anymore" said Annie sadly.

"Yeah well things change, even if you don't want them to" said Ianto, angrily banging cupboards trying to find a tin of tomatoes.

"Sorry Ianto" whispered Annie, she took another bottle of wine from the fridge and left the kitchen.

A short while later Ianto appeared in the living room with two plates of chilli and rice and placed them on the coffee table in front of Annie and Lisa.

"Ooh chilli thanks Ianto" said Annie cheerfully, trying and failing to brighten the mood of the flat.

Lisa pulled a face and then bit her lip, she hated chilli but she also knew that this was Ianto's comfort food. "Thanks Yan" she whispered.

Ianto couldn't help but think of Jack, Jack called him Yan earlier and he found it endearing, when Lisa called him Yan it just annoyed him. "You're welcome" said Ianto. He went into the kitchen and got his own plate and a bottle of beer and proceeded to go to his room.

"Ianto!" called Annie, "come eat with us."

"It's alright Annie" said Ianto "I've got some work to do on my laptop."

"You can always bring it in here" said Annie.

Ianto shook his head "I wouldn't want to interrupt your girl time. Give us a shout before you leave."

Ianto sat at his desk, turning on his computer and took a mouthful of chilli. He kind of wished that he could call Jack, but he guessed that he would be busy eating pizza and watching films with Jonah by now. Ianto sighed and began to check his emails, waiting for Annie to leave so he could talk to Lisa.

-LaL-

A few miles away Jack was busy dishing up pizza, cursing as he saw that he had burnt it, he carefully cut up the pizza, making sure that he got the burnt side and put it on two plates along with chips and garlic bread. Jack made a mental note to make sure that Jonah got some vegetables with his next dinner; he didn't want Gwen to whine at him about their son's diet.

Friday was usually pizza and movie night for the two of them, but Jonah had insisted on having it tonight even though he was here a day early. Jack smiled as he thought about how children saw things, he saw it as their Friday night ritual, but Jonah just saw it as the first night around dad's ritual, the fact that it was a day early for him was just a bonus.

"Jonah dinner's ready!" shouted Jack.

Jonah came running into the kitchen in his socks and skidded on the lino floor, "whoah" said Jack catching his son before he toppled over "be careful."

Jack gave Jonah his glass of juice to carry into the living room and carried their two plates of dinner, returning to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He smiled as he saw Jonah turning the television on, loving their little routine.

"So what's it tonight kiddo?" asked Jack. He had to bite back a groan as he saw that Jonah was holding the case to Finding Nemo in his hand, they'd watched it that often he knew it almost word perfect.

"Finding Nemo!" beamed Jonah.

Jack plastered a grin on his face and said "brilliant."

Soon all that was left on their plates were Jack's burnt pizza crusts and Jack and Jonah were cuddled up on the sofa. Jack looked down at Jonah, enjoying their precious time together and smiled as his son laughed along with the characters of the film.

As the night drew on though, it was soon time for Jonah to go to bed and Jack was sat alone in the living room, watching bad late night television. He looked at his mobile and wondered if it would seem a bit needy if he called Ianto, he didn't understand why, but he had the urge to speak to Ianto every day. Jack groaned as he realised that he was falling fast for the quiet Welshman.

"Stop it" Jack muttered "you only saw him a few hours ago." He looked at his phone and got up from the sofa, going to get another beer "you're not going to call him" Jack said to himself firmly but as the night went on Jack kept looking at his phone.

-Lal-

After a couple of hours Ianto left his room with his empty plate and bottle intending to get another beer. He stopped as he saw that Annie was putting on her jacket and making to leave "I was just about to yell you" Annie smiled.

Ianto gave a small smile back "see you later Annie."

"Bye Ianto, thanks for dinner."

Ianto left Annie and Lisa to hug and say goodbye in private and got himself another beer, as he heard the front door bang shut he closed his eyes waiting for the yelling to begin. To Ianto's surprise Lisa just came into the kitchen and sat down quietly. Ianto leant against the kitchen counter and took a sip of his beer, waiting for Lisa to begin.

"I shouldn't have come home early today" Lisa began, not looking at Ianto.

"I thought you were ill" said Ianto sarcastically and Lisa just frowned at him "being sarky won't help."

"I'm not going to stop seeing Jack just because is pisses you off" said Ianto.

"I wouldn't expect you to" said Lisa "and I'm sorry that I was rude next time I'll be nicer."

"To be honest I'd rather there wasn't a next time" muttered Ianto.

"What are you saying Ianto?" said Lisa shocked.

Ianto sighed "we agreed Lisa that we would live together for as long as this works and it clearly isn't. I don't want to be sneaking around like a teenager when I want to see my boyfriend. I don't want to be embarrassed when he comes around, or worried that you are going to say something inappropriate."

Understanding dawned in Lisa's eyes "he doesn't know who I am does he?" she whispered.

Ianto looked away "no."

"Oh" said Lisa "and why not?"

"I've told him the truth Lisa, you are my flatmate nothing more" said Ianto firmly.

"Except soon I'm not even going to be that am I?" said Lisa angrily.

Ianto sighed "do you really want to live like this Lisa? We constantly snipe at each other and argue; now you're jealous over Jack, trying to make me feel guilty! I just think that it's time for you to look around for a new place, it's not like you have any more hospital appointments or anything... no more treatment is needed..."

"Fine" snapped Lisa "I'll start looking around."

"I'm sorry Lisa" said Ianto "but it's what we need."

"I know" whispered Lisa, deflating suddenly "I'm sorry too. I just can't imagine not living with you, seeing you every day. You've been an important part of my life for years."

"And you've been an important part of mine" said Ianto.

Lisa got up, moved towards Ianto and hugged him. Ianto placed his beer on the kitchen side and wrapped his arms around Lisa, he was angry with her but he knew that he would miss her when she moved. Ianto tried to blink away tears as he felt Lisa's tears dampen his shirt and he just wished that sometimes life could be more simple.

"I don't want to leave" said Lisa suddenly, drawing back from Ianto's embrace "this is my home too!"

"Lisa, I've lived here longer, the lease is in my name" Ianto argued back.

"It's not fair!" shouted Lisa.

"Yeah well none of this is fair is it Lisa? You made all the decisions that led us here, there is no way that this is going to work!"

Lisa just stood staring at him, large eyes filled with tears and said bitterly "fine Ianto, if this is what you want."

"It is" said Ianto simply.

At that moment Ianto's phone began to ring, he looked down at the display and Lisa's heart almost broke she saw a small smile grace Ianto's lips.

"It's him isn't it?"

Ianto didn't say anything which gave Lisa the answer, she stormed out of the kitchen and Ianto winced as he heard her bedroom door slam.

Ianto took in a deep breath and answered the phone in a falsely cheerful voice "hi Jack."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Sorry this update has taken so long but things have been a little hectic with the move! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long! Torchwood is owned by the BBC and the Chronicles of Narnia books are a series by C. S. Lewis. **

Chapter Twelve

"Come on Jonah!" yelled Jack up the stairs "it's time to go!"

Jonah ran down the stairs, ignoring his father's warnings to be careful and ran into the living room to collect the books that he needed to return.

"Will we go to the park with Ianto after?" Jonah asked as he fastened the Velcro on his trainers.

"No Jonah" Jack said a little sadly "not today, Ianto will have to work after Story Time."

"Oh" said Jonah disappointedly as Jack helped him on with his coat "but I wanted to play with Myfanwy!"

Jack chuckled and said "I'm sure that Ianto will let you play with her another day. Now come on we don't want to be late you want to see what happens to the children now that they are in Narnia?"

Jack smiled as Jonah began to babble about what he thought was going to happen in the book and helped his son put on his seat belt.

Across town Ianto was watching the clock impatiently waiting to see Jack and Jonah. Apart from the odd text he hadn't really heard from Jack since their phone conversation Thursday night and, as much as it made him feel foolish, he desperately wanted to touch his new boyfriend. Things had been positively frosty and awkward between him and Lisa and she hadn't mentioned anything about visiting estate agents over the weekend. All in all it was making him feel miserable but he knew that Jack would make him smile and feel better; it almost scared him how much he relied on Jack to keep him happy after being with him for so short a time.

Tosh watched her colleague and friend subtly and smiled as she saw an eager smile cross his face when Jonah and Jack walked into the library. Her mother had mentioned that she had seen Ianto waiting at the school gates with Jack so she knew things must be getting fairly serious between the two men, but Ianto was so private and she didn't want to pry. She realised that as the two men warmly said hello to each other that she didn't need to pry, their feelings for each other were clear to see in her opinion. It had been too long since she had seen Ianto smile so widely and she couldn't help but notice Jack's fingers lingering on Ianto's hands in a gentle caress as he passed Jonah's books over the counter.

Ianto glanced at the clock and saw that Jack had arrived early "do you want some more books Jonah?" he asked the small boy.

Jonah nodded his head enthusiastically "yes please!"

Ianto smiled at Tosh and left for Children's Corner with Jack and Jonah. Jack's throat tightened as he saw Jonah tug at Ianto's trousers before holding out his hand, without hesitating Ianto took it and asked Jonah how school went on Friday. Back at the counter Tosh couldn't help but smile fondly, she had seen Ianto with his niece and nephew before, how he interacted with her own son and the children in the library and had always thought that he would be a good father; with Jack he could potentially have a ready made family.

Soon Ianto had finished reading from The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and promised the children that he would finish it next week. "For those that are interested" he said at the end of the hour, "once we've finished the book we were thinking of playing the film here as well if you'd like to see it." The children began to chatter excitedly and Ianto smiled as cheers erupted when he said "popcorn included."

Jack waited for the children and parents to move away before approaching Ianto and discretely gave his hand a small squeeze. Ianto smiled at Jack and squeezed back, wishing that he could hug Jack, but it wouldn't be professional and Jack still hadn't really sat Jonah down and talked to him about it.

"Do you have a break coming up?" Jack asked Ianto, keeping one eye on Jonah who was talking to Toshiko.

"I could take one" Ianto said with a small smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"Harriet's?" Jack suggested.

Ianto looked over at Jonah "she'll stuff Jonah full of cake."

Jack smiled "is that a yes?"

Ianto smiled and said "I'll go and grab my coat."

After promising Toshiko another muffin Ianto, Jack and Jonah made their way out of the library and walked to Harriet's. They soon entered the cafe and Harriet smiled at Ianto "hello love." She turned to Jack and said "Jack isn't it? I'm Harriet."

"Yes, I remember" chuckled Jack "and this is my son Jonah" he said whilst propelling Jonah by the shoulders to stand in front of him.

"Oh look at you!" exclaimed Harriet, making Jonah back up into Jack's legs. Harriet didn't notice "I think I have some crayons somewhere" she murmured before disappearing out the back "help yourself Ianto!" she yelled behind her.

Ianto shook his head fondly and much to Jack's amusement slipped behind the counter "she's a little scatty sometimes, milkshake Jonah?"

Jonah nodded shyly and whispered "please."

Ianto quickly made two black coffees and a strawberry milkshake for Jonah in the time it took for Harriet to find a few sheets of paper and some battered crayons "here you go love" she said.

"Thank you" smiled Jonah and he immediately began to scribble away.

"I've put the money in the till Harriet" said Ianto "and you're running low on strawberry ice cream."

"Oh you silly thing" said Harriet "you served yourself, you didn't need to pay."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack watched on fondly as Harriet and Ianto began to debate over whether or not Ianto should pay, little did the younger man know that as soon as he won over Harriet he'd have an argument with Jack to deal with.

Ianto sighed heavily as he sat down and Harriet bustled away "won that one did you?" said Jack.

"No" said Ianto ruefully "I guarantee that within ten minutes she brings over cake."

Jack smiled and then mock frowned "anyway you can't pay for me and Jonah it's not fair..." His voice trailed off as he saw Ianto's face and he raised his hands in submission "okay, okay I'll get the next round." Ianto smiled at the echo of his own words from their first date at the cafe.

"So what are you drawing Jonah?" asked Ianto, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dinosaur" replied Jonah, his tongue poking out slightly as he concentrated on his drawing.

"Oh yeah?" replied Ianto. He looked up at Jack who just nodded seriously "space is out, dinosaurs are the new flavour of the month."

"Cool" said Ianto.

Within minutes Ianto's predictions came true and Harriet came over with three huge slices of chocolate cake. Ianto knew better than to argue with her "thank you Harriet."

"You're welcome love."

"Cake!" squealed Jonah, he then proceeded to demolish his slice, smearing most of it on his face and drawing. Jack just rolled his eyes at his son and began to eat his own slice, trying not to groan as he watched Ianto's pink tongue snake out and lick a few crumbs from his lips.

Ianto couldn't help but notice Jack's reaction and internally grinned it seemed like he wasn't the only one who wanted to be a bit closer than they were, perhaps a date when Jonah was at Gwen's was needed.

"Here" announced Jonah, passing Ianto his drawing.

"That's very good" Ianto said seriously, staring at the mass of coloured scribbles on the page.

He made to pass the drawing back but Jonah shook his head "it's for you."

Ianto blinked for a second and then grinned "thank you, I'll put it on my fridge as soon as I get home."

Jonah smiled and then began to scribble again, this time drawing people.

"He's a great kid" murmured Ianto, Jack just squeezed his knee underneath the table and smiled fondly at Jonah "that he is."

A few minutes later Jonah announced "done."

"Who is it Jonah?" asked Jack looking down at the drawing.

Jonah pointed at each figure with a purple crayon, "you, mummy and Uncle John."

Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled "John is an old friend of mine, Jonah's godfather in fact. We used to go travelling together years ago." He looked back down at Jonah's drawing, "are you not going to draw Aunty Rose?"

Jonah shook his head "not that Uncle John, my new Uncle John, the one that lives with us."

'Oh shit' thought Ianto as Jack stiffened and said "pardon Jonah?"

"Uncle John is living with us now" Jonah said, his eyes wide "didn't mummy tell you?"

"Must have slipped her mind" said Jack with a tight smile.

Jonah began to draw again and Ianto looked at Jack "is John the guy...?" his voice trailed off.

Jack just nodded, trying to keep his anger in check "yep, ex boyfriend, ex friend...it's the guy I found Gwen with."

"I'm sorry Jack" said Ianto.

"He can't live with Jonah, I don't know what the hell Gwen thinks that she's doing, he's been in rehab more times than I've had hot dinners."

Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise and said "what are you going to do?"

Jack scowled angrily "I'm going to have to have a word aren't I? There's no way he's going to be living in the same house with my son!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC. I am so, so sorry for the wait for this chapter, real life got in the way I'm afraid but I do intend to finish this fanfic!

_A catch up for those who can't remember: Ianto is a librarian who met Jack when he was looking for some books for his son Jonah. Ianto works with Toshiko, who has a son named Tommy and lives with Lisa. There is a history with Lisa and Ianto that hasn't been revealed, they are just friends and Ianto is openly gay, but Lisa is not happy about his new relationship with Jack. Jack was married to Gwen but they divorced after he found her in bed with John Hart. Jack has just found out that John is now living with Jonah and Gwen and is not happy about it... I think that's the basics! _

Chapter Thirteen

Jack was fuming as he drove and was failing to hide it from Jonah.

"Dad?" said Jonah.

He was sat in the middle of the backseat so Jack only had to flick his eyes up to the rear view mirror and then back to the road. "Yes Jonah?"

"I'm sorry."

Jack immediately mentally scolded himself "you've done nothing wrong sunshine. I'm the one who should be sorry I was just a little surprise to hear about... _Uncle_ John." Although he knew that it was wrong Jack began to probe Jonah for information. "So has he lived with you long?"

Jonah shrugged "about a week or so."

"Okay" said Jack carefully.

A short while later Jack drew up outside of his old home and inwardly seethed that John was now living there. He was surprised that he hadn't already received a smug phone call from his ex, he'd certainly gloated when he was found in bed with Gwen.

Jack rapped on the door loudly, ignoring the door bell and waited impatiently for Gwen to answer the door.

Gwen answered with a scowl "okay I get it, you're here." Her expression immediately softened when she saw her son "hello sweetheart" she said, hugging him.

Jonah turned to his father and said quietly "thanks for a great weekend dad."

Jack smiled "I'll see you soon eh? Have a good week at school; be good for your mum." He hugged Jonah goodbye, savouring the feeling of his son in his arms.

Jonah ran into the house and Gwen opened her mouth to say goodbye but was interrupted by the sound Jonah yelling "hello Uncle John!"

Jack couldn't help but look past Gwen and saw something that broke his heart. He could see the back of John's head and Jonah throw himself onto John's lap, what incensed him the most was that John was sit in _his_ armchair.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he seethed.

To his surprise Gwen did look a little sheepish, "I did mean to tell you."

"No you didn't" hissed Jack.

Gwen looked past her shoulder to check that Jonah hadn't overheard and then stepped outside pulling the door closed behind her. She crossed her arms "I've just moved on Jack" she said. "At least we know that I ended the marriage for someone serious."

Jack scoffed "serious? John? _I_ ended the marriage Gwen you were happy for me to pay for you to live and fuck him!"

"Sshh" hissed Gwen "you never kept me, I have my own job."

"Not one that would pay for half this mortgage" replied Jack "and you know it. I suppose now he lives here I can stop helping you out so much, just pay the usual child support."

Gwen's eyes widened "you wouldn't" she breathed.

"I would" said Jack confidently "surely John can help you out?" Gwen said nothing and Jack just laughed "I should have guessed, he's not working is he? He's never working."

Gwen just glared at Jack "he's just in between things at the moment, but he has something lined up..."

"For god's sake Gwen, wake up! He _always_ has something lined up that man is a waste of space."

"Stop it" said Gwen.

"No you listen to me; he will just use you and then leave you, that's John's way. He is dangerous and I will not have him living with my son."

"He's my partner" scowled Gwen, "it's my house-"

"Our house" interrupted Jack.

"Well _I_ live there and _I_ will live with who _I_ like."

"If you don't get rid of him" threatened Jack "if he isn't gone in the next couple of days I will contact the authorities and get sole custody of Jonah. That man has more convictions for violence than you realise, he has been in and out of rehab for alcohol and drugs... He's not good for Jonah!"

"He's changed" protested Gwen weakly.

"Gwen you know as I do that no court will believe that and neither do I. He's bad news Gwen, get rid or I will take Jonah away."

"How can you be so heartless?" Gwen said tears forming in her eyes "I love him, haven't you ever loved anyone Jack?" As soon as she said it she regretted it, Jack looked like he had been slapped.

"Of course I have" Jack snapped "I loved you and you threw it all away on a loser that will only cause you heartache. But most of all I love Jonah and I will protect him. John moves out Gwen, I mean it."

With that Jack stormed back to his car, slammed the door and drove away; leaving Gwen stood alone outside her house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Fourteen

"So how did it go then?" asked Ianto, his mobile wedged between his ear and shoulder as he washed up the pots from dinner.

Jack sighed heavily and poked a fork at his, unappetising looking, ready meal for one "I think she'll take me seriously. Quite frankly I want him out straight away but I'll give her a couple of days and then if she refuses, I'll apply for sole custody."

"Is he really that bad?" asked Ianto, scrubbing furiously at a pan.

"Worse" Jack muttered darkly, "in and out of rehab for years, arrested for fights, he's put people in hospital before Yan. It wouldn't surprise me if something is wrong with him mentally."

Ianto paused and then said hesitantly "and you used to date him?"

Jack huffed out a laugh "yeah, maybe I was a bit mental back then too. I was... I was different in the past Yan. I used to drink a lot and think that mucking about with John was fun."

"But then you changed" Ianto said quietly, drying his hands on a tea towel.

"Yeah I suppose" said Jack thoughtfully, "I grew up and he didn't, we were young when we dated. We stayed friends afterwards and I watched out for him you know... bailed him out a few times. So you can see now why I don't want him influencing Jonah."

"Uh huh" said Ianto, opening a cupboard to put away the dried up mugs.

Jack took a bite of his ready meal and exclaimed "urgh! This is rank."

Ianto laughed "that's what you get for eating microwavable ready meals."

"I need to eat some decent food" laughed Jack "it's supposed to be pasta but god knows what it actually is."

"Well maybe we could get something nice to eat sometime" said Ianto a little nervously.

Jack's grin broadened "sounds like a plan, tomorrow?"

"Sure" said Ianto.

-LAL-

The next night Ianto dressed carefully for his date with Jack; they'd been together for a couple of weeks now, he'd passed the test with Jonah; so Ianto guessed that tonight was the night that he and Jack would finally get physically intimate and he couldn't wait. They had agreed to go to the cinema after their meal so Ianto opted for smart, dark jeans, a dark purple shirt and a black waist coat. After slapping on a bit of aftershave, gelling his hair and making sure that he had mints in his coat pocket Ianto was ready to leave.

Jack took one last look around his flat before leaving, he hoped that Ianto would want to come back here after their date and didn't want the young man to think he was messy or anything; when he had visited Ianto's flat he couldn't help but notice how clean and neat it was. Jack grabbed his keys, took one last look in the mirror and grinned; he really couldn't wait to get Ianto back to his place, he knew that it was going to be brilliant.

Ianto was sat at the secluded table for two that he had requested, looking at a menu and keeping an eye on the time. Jack was running late, Ianto knew that there would be no point calling him as it seemed that he always forgot his mobile, but he wasn't worried. After Ianto had finally decided what he wanted Jack entered the restaurant, Ianto smiled and Jack walked over quickly.

"I am so sorry" Jack said, unbuttoning his coat and sweeping down to place a chaste kiss on Ianto's cheek.

Ianto fought down a blush and smiled "don't worry about it."

"I was going to call but-"

"You forgot your phone" Ianto chuckled "I knew that you would. Stop worrying." Ianto leant over the table and poured Jack a glass of wine.

"Thanks" said Jack gratefully taking a sip as he sat down; he'd practically ran to the restaurant after leaving his flat too late.

"So how's work?" asked Ianto.

"Hectic" admitted Jack "I have a lot of fraud cases on my desk, they all seem to be interconnected and I only have the name 'Adam' to go on."

"Sounds interesting" Ianto said, before taking another sip of his wine.

Jack shrugged "in this day and age fraud is easy but he'll leave some clues, it's just a case of someone working it out."

"Someone being you" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, me" Jack grinned. "It shouldn't take more than a couple of days."

Before the two men knew it they had ordered, eaten and the conversation had been non-stop between them. Anticipation for later that night had been put aside for their mutual enjoyment of being in the other's company. Ianto could listen to Jack all day; he'd had such a fascinating life, an interesting job and was clearly devoted to his son. Jack enjoyed spending time with Ianto, the young man was funny and intelligent and exactly what he needed to move on after Gwen.

Ianto looked at his watch and exclaimed "oh! We best go or else we'll be late."

Jack reached for his wallet but stopped as Ianto frowned at him "it's my turn to pay; you paid for lunch last week."

"But you paid for those drinks at Harriet's" protested Jack.

"Well that hardly covers it" said Ianto rolling his eyes, a move which Jack found strangely sexy.

"Well I'll pay for the cinema then" said Jack "and I won't take no for an answer."

Ianto closed his mouth from when he was about to protest and just smiled at Jack.

An hour or so later and Ianto was in a bit of a dilemma, he had no idea what the film that he and Jack were watching was about. All he was aware of was the fact that he and Jack were sat side by side, the shoulders and arms touching. Every time Ianto breathed in, all he could smell was Jack's enticing aftershave and his close proximity to the older man was driving him wild. Fantasises began to run riot in Ianto's mind as he imagined kissing and touching Jack.

He was jolted back to awareness as Jack touched his arm lightly "do you want some popcorn?" Jack whispered.

"Thanks" Ianto whispered back, thinking that if he focused on chewing the popcorn, he'd stop wondering what Jack looked like naked.

Jack had turned back to watch the film and then Ianto was faced with another dilemma. It was dark in the cinema, too dark and Jack had the popcorn bucket in his lap, what if he missed? Ianto internally stewed, imagining the worst scenarios. What if he hit Jack's chest or ever worse grabbed his crotch? What is he spilt popcorn all over him? Thankfully Jack saved him from his inner panic by passing him the bucket.

"Help yourself" Jack whispered.

As soon as Ianto settled the bucket in his lap, Jack leant over without preamble and took a handful of popcorn. Ianto couldn't help but smile in the darkness, wishing he was as confident as Jack. His happiness increased as, once all the popcorn was finished and their hands were free, Jack entwined his fingers with his own, although it did nothing to stop the fantasies going through his mind.

Soon the two men were exiting the cinema, hand in hand, and walking around aimlessly, well Ianto thought that it was aimlessly.

"So" Jack said, stopping in the middle of the street.

"So?" said Ianto.

Jack was beginning to feel nervous; he hadn't slept with anybody other than Gwen in years. He hadn't had to proposition anyone new in ages and he was unsure about how to go about it.

"My flat... well it's just down that road" Jack said with a jerk of his head.

"Really?" said Ianto with a slow, seductive smile, surprised but pleased.

Immediately Jack felt at ease, he could do this. He could take on the challenge of learning a new body, new likes and dislikes. He could take on this level of intimacy with a new person, as long as it was with Ianto.

"Do you want to come round?" Jack said looking Ianto straight in the eyes.

Ianto stepped closer to Jack and whispered huskily "I thought you'd never ask" before pulling him into a kiss.

_Next chapter will be M rated!_


	15. Chapter 15  M rated

**Author Note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC and this chapter is M rated. Hope that everyone had a good Christmas!

Chapter Fifteen

Jack could barely get the key into the lock, anticipation making him impatient and unusually clumsy. Ianto was stood close to him, not too close so that he was crowding him but close enough for Jack to feel Ianto's breath on his neck and make it hard for him to think.

Jack finally got his door open and reached behind him to pull Ianto inside. Ianto stood awkwardly as Jack took his coat and hung it up; this was it, he was in Jack's flat. But suddenly he was filled with self doubt, he knew that he wasn't unattractive, but how could his body compare with Jack's? Equally, he hadn't slept with anyone new in years, Ianto then instantly relaxed as he realised that Jack probably hadn't really either.

Ianto looked around Jack's flat with interest, smiling as he saw signs of Jonah everywhere. Rows of DVDs and books for children filled shelves in the living room and crayoned drawings adorned the fridge.

"It's not much, but its home" said Jack, startling Ianto out of his thoughts.

"It's lovely" said Ianto politely.

Ianto's nerves returned with a vengeance as Jack bit his lip worriedly, "so erm... do you want a drink or something?"

Ianto could hear the hesitance in Jack's voice and it was almost like something in him snapped. Determination burst through, he could see that Jack was a confident man but the divorce had obviously shaken him and he didn't want him to feel awkward anymore, especially not when they were together.

Ianto just shook his head minutely and stepped closer to Jack, "I just want you" he whispered before engulfing Jack in a kiss. Immediately Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and crushed their pelvises together. Months of desire and flirting had led to this and both men knew exactly what they wanted.

Jack broke the kiss and grinned at the sight of Ianto breathless and flushed. "Bedroom" he stated and didn't even wait for Ianto's nod, before grabbing his hand and directing the younger man to the room.

Neither man had time for nerves as they focused on stripping the other naked. Fingers fumbled with buttons, zips were pulled down roughly and shoes kicked aside before the two men tumbled onto the bed. Jack pulled back off of Ianto slightly to admire the body beneath him and was pleased with what he saw. Those suits had hidden a gorgeous sight; Ianto had beautiful pale skin, a toned chest and a slight smattering of chest hair that Jack couldn't wait to run his hands through. Jack kissed Ianto again and Ianto groaned as his hands mapped Jack's body, encountering a firm, muscled chest and taut buttocks.

The two men grinded against each other, their pleasure heightening as they groaned against each other's skin. "God I've wanted this for so long" whispered Jack.

"Me too" moaned Ianto tilting his head to the side as Jack began to suck on his neck.

For a moment it was odd for Jack, for years he had only been with a woman and he took time to explore Ianto beneath him. Jack lowered his head and lapped at one of Ianto's nipples, Ianto moaned and ran his fingers through Jack's hair, encouraging Jack's head to go lower.

Jack ran a hand down Ianto's side and was delighted when he heard a stifled giggle, "ticklish are we?" he grinned, rising up so he could see Ianto's face again. Ianto diverted the question by pulling Jack into another deep kiss and groaned in disappointment when Jack moved away. But he wasn't disappointed for long as he Jack gently lapped at the head of his cock.

"Jack" groaned Ianto, his hands fisting in the sheets before eventually ending up in Jack's hair. Jack decided that there was nothing more erotic than hearing his own name in Ianto's accent; when he was aroused Ianto's voice was husky and deep and it excited Jack. Without warning Jack engulfed Ianto's cock and Ianto's hips thrust upwards in response "fuck!" he shouted, making Jack hum in approval.

Within minutes Ianto could feel his orgasm approaching "Jack" he groaned. "Stop or else I'm gonna..." his voice trailed off as he moaned in pleasure, it really had been far too long for him since he had been with another man.

Jack moved upwards, so that he was straddling Ianto's legs and kissed him again. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled in their desperation to get closer and explore each other.

Jack broke away and ran a hand through Ianto's hair "how do you want to do this?" he whispered softly.

It took a second for Ianto to work out what Jack meant before he grinned and said "I'm easy."

Jack smiled down at the flushed young man whose pupils were blown with lust and said "you are anything but that Ianto."

To Ianto's embarrassment he began to blush and just tugged Jack down for another kiss, trying to use actions rather than words to convey how he was feeling. Thankfully Jack understood and kissed back with just as much passion and desire.

"Wait a second" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips, before leaning over to open a draw in a bedside table and pull out a brand new tube of lube and pack of condoms; for a reason unknown to him, Ianto was made immensely pleased at the unopened state of them.

Ianto widened his legs, as Jack squirted some lubricant on his hands, and groaned out loud as Jack gently inserted one finger into his body, slowly followed by another. Jack carefully and patiently stretched Ianto, even though he desperately wanted to be inside of him, he wanted their first time together to be special and enjoyable for both of them. Jack crooked his fingers and was delighted by Ianto's shocked gasp as he brushed against his prostate.

"Jack" groaned Ianto "I'm ready, come on!"

Jack nodded and almost overeagerly sat up on his knees, in between Ianto's bent legs and grabbed the box of condoms.

"Here let me" murmured Ianto, sitting up and taking the foil wrapper in Jack's hands.

Jack's breathing hitched as Ianto's hairy chest brushed against his own and he had to stifle a groan as Ianto took his cock in his smooth skinned hand. Ianto tried not to smirk as Jack shuddered as he slowly rolled the condom down as his erect penis. Jack gripped Ianto's biceps tightly as struggled to control himself but all self control was lost as Ianto bent down awkwardly and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jack's cock.

Almost with a growl Jack pushed Ianto back down so he was lying on the bed and grinned as Ianto began to laugh. Ianto soon stopped laughing as he felt Jack slowly begin to breach his body; he titled his hips to help Jack and groaned in pleasure at the feeling. Soon Jack began to thrust, gradually moving faster and faster as Ianto wrapped his legs around his hips, his heels digging into the small of his back.

"God, Ianto!" moaned Jack, his hips snapping back and forth.

"Faster Jack" Ianto groaned, kissing every available inch of skin he could reach before pulling Jack in for another messy kiss.

"So close Yan" Jack groaned.

"Me too" whispered Ianto, his eyes closed and screwed up in pleasure as Jack repeatedly hit his prostate. His eyes opened in surprise as he felt Jack's hand wrap around his cock and within a few strokes Ianto was coming, spilling over Jack's hand and onto their stomachs.

Jack was unbelievable turned on when Ianto began to babble in Welsh as his orgasm washed over him; feeling close himself he buried his face in Ianto's neck.

Ianto moved his almost boneless feeling arm and ran a hand through Jack's hair "come for me Jack" he whispered huskily and then clenched his muscles.

Jack's orgasm ripped through him suddenly, the combination of Ianto tightening around him and his husky voice tipping him over the edge, and gave a startled shout before collapsing on top of Ianto. Eventually he rolled off of Ianto and discarded the used condom. The two men lay side by side panting heavily for a few moments until Jack rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to Ianto's cheek.

"Good?" Jack enquired, needlessly in Ianto's opinion.

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack, "very" he agreed.

"Well worth the wait" Jack said seriously.

"Hmm" Ianto agreed sleepily, his eyes beginning to close.

"Something we should definitely do again" said Jack almost hesitantly.

Ianto's eyes snapped open and a cheeky grin covered his face, "definitely."


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Sixteen

As Ianto drifted off to sleep he imagined that waking up in Jack's bed the next morning would be peaceful; perhaps they would have sex again or Jack would make him breakfast, or maybe they could even go out for breakfast seeing as neither of them had work... What he didn't imagine was waking up at three in the morning to somebody pounding on Jack's front door.

"What is it?" Ianto mumbled, trying to untangle himself from both Jack and the duvet.

Jack immediately sprung out of bed and hissed "wait here."

Jack turned on a light, reached into his bedside table and pulled out something; Ianto eyes widened as he suddenly realised that it was a gun, an _actual_ gun. Jack kept a _gun_ next to his bed, apparently in the same draw that he kept condoms and lube. Ianto began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

By now the person outside was yelling "Jack!"

"Fuck" muttered Jack, quickly shoving his gun back in the draw, "its John."

It took a moment for Ianto to get over the shock of seeing a gun and for his mind to catch up with what Jack was saying "wait, what, your ex John?"

"Yep" Jack said grimly as he pulled on his trousers that had been hastily dropped to the floor earlier.

"Jack!" bellowed John from outside.

Jack left his bedroom quickly and Ianto swore under his breath, before grabbing his shirt and trousers.

Jack opened the door mid knock and had to dodge so that John's fist wouldn't hit his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" growled Jack, wrinkling his nose as he smelt the alcohol fumes coming from the other man.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are _you_ doing?" slurred John. "You're pretty little wife... oops" John giggled "I mean your _ex_ wife is threatening to kick me out or else you'll take the kid! What the fucks that about eh?"

Jack had to bite his cheek as John mocked him over Gwen before saying "I don't want you around Jonah John that's final, now fuck off before you wake the neighbours."

"You can't throw me out Jack" snapped John. "I've got a good thing going there and I don't need you sticking your nose in, trying to get me back for shagging your wife."

Jack saw red "for god's sake John grow up! This isn't about you, this is about _my_ son."

"He's Gwen's as well and as Gwen's partner he's kinda mine too" grinned John, leaning heavily against the doorway.

"He will _never_ be yours" growled Jack "now go away John before I call the police!"

"Jack?" Suddenly a frail voice called through the night.

Jack looked to his left and saw that his elderly next door neighbour had her head sticking out of the door.

"It's alright Christina love, go back to bed eh? This man was just leaving."

Christina hesitated and then said "just yell if you need me to call the police or something dear."

Jack just plastered a fake smile on his face "just an old acquaintance that's had too many, sorry to wake you."

Christina nodded and shut the door just as John said "yeah, piss off you nosey old bat."

"Oi!" hissed Jack "don't talk to her like that now go away or else I will call the cops!"

With that Jack tried to close the front door but John managed to get his foot in the way, leaving the door open a crack. "Come on Jackie boy" John slurred "you wouldn't call the police on me would ya? You wouldn't get them to do your dirty work."

John took Jack by surprise and threw his weight at the door, hurling himself into the flat.

Inside the bedroom Ianto was buttoning up his shirt as he heard a loud crash and Jack yell out, without thinking he ran into the living room and stopped in shock as he saw a blonde man on top of Jack, hitting him repeatedly.

"Jack!" cried Ianto before running over and grabbing John by the back of his coat and pulling him off of Jack. "Get off him!" yelled Ianto.

Jack lay on the floor, gasping as he tried to catch his breath and John looked up at Ianto in amazement. A smirk crossed his face "well, well Jackie looks like Gwen's not the only one who's moved on is she? What's your name Eye Candy?"

Ianto was dumbfounded, John had gone from violent to flirty within seconds and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Get. Out" panted Jack, rising to stand.

John gave a nasty smile and Ianto immediately knew that he didn't like him. "Well I wonder what the courts would say eh? You trying to hoof me out of my own home whilst you're bringing strange men home every night."

"It is not _your_ home!" shouted Jack "and it's not like that with us."

"So you say Jack, so you say" laughed John "think about your threat eh?" He got up, only just managing to keep his balance and brushed down his trousers, "or else I will make things _very_ difficult for you."

Jack grabbed John by the arms and propelled him out of his flat "I want you out of Jonah's home by the end of the week, if not I will get sole custody."

John shrugged "your choice. See you in court eh?"

Jack slammed the door in John's laughing face and breathed in deeply before turning to face Ianto, a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" Jack said distantly before pulling himself together. "Yeah, sorry about that." Ianto stood awkwardly as Jack internally fumed before starting suddenly, within two strides he was across the room and holding Ianto. "Did John hurt you?" he worried.

Ianto shook his head "he didn't touch me". He stepped out of Jack's embrace and lightly touched a red mark on Jack's face "you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" whispered Jack. "More worried than anything, John can be a nasty bastard at times."

Ianto bit his lip "I'm sorry, I didn't think when I came out here."

Jack looked astonished for a second and then pulled Ianto close, tucking the young man's head underneath his chin. "Oh Yan" he sighed "don't be daft. Gwen and John would have known eventually from Jonah... I mean I was thinking that I should really tell him that we're more than friends soon anyway."

Ianto smiled against Jack's neck and pressed a soft kiss to the bare skin.

"John is all talk and no action, a court is going to look at his convictions and the fact that I have a boyfriend won't even come into it."

Ianto pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes "Jack it shouldn't do anyway, I mean come on you're Jonah's _dad_. Like you said you'll provide him with a better environment than Gwen will. Plus gay couples adopt kids all the time; they can't hold it against you."

"Nah" said Jack "you're right. But it is notoriously difficult for fathers to get sole custody Yan that's what I'm worried about, what if they fall for all this, John's reformed bullshit, as well?"

"They won't" assured Ianto. "They're going to see that Jonah is safer here with his father."

"Thanks" whispered Jack and hugged Ianto again.

After a few moments Ianto spoke again, his voice came out muffled against Jack's chest "if it helps I've been CRB checked with work."

Jack just laughed and squeezed Ianto tighter "coming back to bed?" he asked hopefully.

"Aren't you going to call the police?" Ianto asked, looking up at Jack. "John assaulted you."

"What this?" Jack said gesturing to the bruise blooming on his cheek "he just got a lucky shot in that's all."

"He broke in Jack, wouldn't it help prove how dangerous he is if you report him?"

Jack thought for a moment and said "I'll sort it out in the morning."

Ianto looked at him disbelievingly for a moment and just shrugged before saying "okay. Your call."

Jack laced his fingers with Ianto's intending to lead him back to the bedroom but stopped short as Ianto's arm only stretched out, the young man wouldn't move. "What is it?" asked Jack, wondering if John's theatrics had put the young man off.

Ianto swallowed heavily and wouldn't meet Jack's gaze. After a few seconds he whispered "you have a gun."

"Yeah, so?" said Jack confusedly.

"In your bedroom, you have a gun in your home."

Understanding flooded through Jack. "Yan" he said carefully "it's legal, I'm registered. I'm allowed a gun for my job."

Ianto finally made eye contact, "yeah?"

"Yeah" echoed Jack. "Some of my cases are dangerous. I woke up and panicked, no one has ever followed me back home but you never know eh? Its late and I just wanted to make sure that it was nobody that I'd have to protect us from."

An odd feeling of warmth spread through Ianto's chest at the thought of Jack worrying about protecting him. "Let's go back to bed" he said finally.

Jack smiled and tugged Ianto along with him, glad that the idea of him having a gun wasn't freaking Ianto out too much.

Not long later Jack and Ianto were tucked up in bed again, their limbs entangled so much so that Ianto wasn't quite sure where he ended and Jack began, but it was surprisingly comfortable. Ianto lay with his head on Jack's chest, listening to the man's heart beat steadily and wondering if Jack was already asleep, but he was in that wonderful place between being awake and asleep so couldn't muster up the energy, or will, to ask. Ianto was surprised at how content he was feeling in Jack's arms and was ever so slightly worried about how quickly he seemed to falling for Jack. Ianto's breathing began to deepen as he succumbed to sleep, his final thought of the night being that he needed to talk to Jack about Lisa sooner rather than later, before things got even more serious between them.

Jack smiled in the darkness as Ianto began to snore quietly, but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. His mind was running through what he was going to do about Gwen and John and how John could make the court case difficult for him. John knew a lot about his past and he also knew that if she was threatened with losing her son Gwen would get nasty too, he could see her making a big deal out of his being with another man. Ianto twitched in his sleep and Jack just pulled the man closer to him, settling his nose in his hair and breathing in deeply. Jack eventually drifted off to sleep knowing that no matter what he would protect Jonah and he would make sure that he did it with Ianto by his side.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC

Chapter Seventeen 

The next few days went by agonisingly slowly for Jack; he hadn't been able to see much of Ianto all week because he was trying to get all of the cases and paperwork that he had complete, just in case he had to take a break from work to look after Jonah. His mood had worsened the day before he was due to have Jonah for the weekend; he had called Gwen to arrange who was paying for Jonah's latest school trip, it seemed like he had been paying for them all since the divorce, and John had answered the house phone practically gloating that he was still there. Gwen clearly hadn't taken his warning seriously; either that or she had let John fill her head full of lies about how he had changed for the good this time.

If Jack was in a bad mood before the weekend, he was in a positively filthy mood by the time he had gotten to Jonah's school to pick him up.

"What do you mean he got picked up at lunchtime?" Jack scowled.

"Mrs Harkness... my apologies, Miss Cooper came by to pick up Jonah this afternoon, she said that he had an optician's appointment" flustered Jonah's schoolteacher.

Jack was too angry to feel guilty about harassing the teacher, "look Miss..." He cursed his memory as her name escaped him.

"Habiba, Lois Habiba" the teacher supplied.

Normally Jack would flirt a little at this point but he was too worried and incensed "Miss Habiba do you often let your pupils go wondering off?"

Lois pulled herself to her full height, which was admittedly still a lot shorter than the intimidating figure of Jack. "Mr Harkness I assure you the safety of the pupils is paramount in this school. Miss Cooper sent your son in with a note this morning telling me about the appointment and then I simply let Jonah go away with his mother. You have given us no cause for concern when it comes to Miss Cooper and Jonah interacting previously, so I saw no problem."

Jack immediately deflated "you're right. I'm sorry."

Lois bit her lip and looked at the worried man in front of her "Mr Harkness... do we need to call the police?"

"No, no" said Jack hurriedly "I'm sure that it's just a crossed wire or something. Thanks for your help." Without waiting for a goodbye Jack left the classroom in a hurry, leaving Lois standing alone worriedly.

Jack slammed his car door shut and keyed the ignition, the engine roared into life and he sped away. Jack reached for his Bluetooth and cursed as he realised that he had left his mobile at home. He didn't know what was going through Gwen's mind and he hoped that she hadn't done anything stupid. Was she trying to keep Jonah away from him? Was she refusing to leave John? Jack knew that she wouldn't have run away, all her family were in Cardiff and she loved her job but he still didn't trust John and who knew what nonsense he had put in her head.

Within minutes Jack had parked haphazardly on the street and was pounding on Gwen's front door.

Gwen opened the door angrily "what on earth do you think that you're doing?"

"Where is Jonah?" yelled Jack.

"Dad?" a frightened voice came out from behind Gwen.

"Jonah!" Jack said feeling relieved, dropping down on his haunches and cuddling the boy close. After a moment he ruffled Jonah's hair and said in a more normal tone "go get your bag eh?"

Jonah grinned and ran up the stairs.

"Why the hell wasn't he at school? I thought the worse!" hissed Jack.

Gwen scowled "I told you last month he had an optician's appointment it's not my fault that you forgot!"

Jack was annoyed with himself, with all the work he had taken on recently he must have forgotten.

"And I text you earlier but no doubt you left without your phone _again_" continued Gwen crossly.

"Right. Well." Jack said flustered "I apologise for banging on the door then."

"So you should" huffed Gwen.

"Is John still here?" questioned Jack.

Gwen looked away and said "he hasn't found a place to stay yet."

"Oh that's funny" Jack said "he told me he wasn't moving."

Gwen's head whipped up and she met Jack's angry gaze "you two spoke?"

Jack wondered why John hadn't mentioned it; he would have thought that he would have told Gwen about Ianto. "Didn't he tell you?" Jack said "the day you told him that he had to go, he decided to get pissed, barge his way into my house and attack me."

Gwen opened her mouth to argue but then took in Jack's appearance and the yellowing bruises on his face. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek but Jack pulled away. "He did that to you?" she whispered.

"Jonah will stay with me until he goes" Jack said firmly.

"No Jack" whispered Gwen "you can't take my son, how can you be so heartless?"

"I am looking after Jonah Gwen, until you realise that John is no good."

"I want him back here Sunday night Jack!" threatened Gwen "you can't break our custody agreement."

"I wanted John gone by today" Jack countered. He sighed heavily "John has to be gone by Sunday or else I will go to my solicitor and change our custody agreement."

"He'll be gone by Sunday" Gwen begged. "I swear, I'll kick him out if I have to."

"He better be" Jack said grimly "or else Jonah will live with me permanently."

-LAL-

Sunday morning dawned and Jack lay in bed wondering what to do, he needed to call Gwen and check that John was gone. He'd already spoken to his solicitor about his rights and was confident that if he needed to, Jonah would be able to live with him.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by a his doorbell ringing; he groaned, wondering who on earth would be coming round this early whilst also praying that it wasn't John coming round to cause another scene. He was more than surprised when he opened his door and saw an awkward looking PC Andy Davidson, Gwen's partner in the police force, standing on his doorstep.

"Andy?"

"Can I come in please Jack?" Andy asked quietly.

Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach and opened the door wider, "what's wrong? Has something happened to Gwen?"

"No, no. Sorry it's nothing bad Jack I promise" Andy assured, entering the flat and taking off his hat.

"Thank god" breathed Jack, "I thought something had happened then. Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks Jack, I won't be staying long."

Jack took a seat on the couch and gestured for Andy to sit down also. An awkward atmosphere enveloped them; his relationship with Andy had always been fraught, the first time he had met Gwen's best friend it was clear to him that he loved Gwen, so they had never really gotten along.

"Gwen sent me" Andy began.

Jack raised an eyebrow "she what?"

"She asked me to let you know that John moved out last night and that if you don't return Jonah tonight then she'll go through the legal channels."

"Oh how pathetic" Jack said angrily "I said that I would bring him back if she got rid of John, why on earth has she involved you?"

"Well you know Gwen, always one for the dramatics" sighed Andy. "You will take him home Jack?"

"Of course I will" Jack said firmly.

Andy stood up and said "good... I'm sorry about coming round like this Jack."

"Its fine" said Jack "just doing your job right?"

Andy smiled weakly; they both knew that it wasn't for his job why he had done it. Jack opened the door and saw Andy out.

"For what it's worth, I thought that that John bloke was a tosser. You know what Gwen's like, always following her heart and not thinking about the consequences. You did what was right for Jonah."

Jack smiled "thanks Andy. See you around."

Jack shut the front door and exhaled noisily Gwen made nothing easy but he was glad that she had finally seen sense and gotten rid of John, he rather hoped that he'd never have to see him again. Jack looked at his watch and grinned, it was time to get Jonah up and soon they could go see Ianto at the library.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' is by C. S. Lewis and Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Eighteen

"Jonah!" called Jack impatiently.

"Coming dad!" panted Jonah, running from his room and holding an armful of books.

"Here let me take them" Jack said taking the books from Jonah, "go put your shoes on."

A few minutes later and Jack and Jonah were driving to the library; both excited for different reasons.

"I want to know how it ends dad" Jonah said excitedly "and then Ianto said we could watch the film next week if we finish today."

"So he did" smiled Jack.

"Can we go get cake again with Ianto afterwards?" asked Jonah.

Jack was pleased that Jonah seemed to like Ianto so he took a deep breath and decided to tell Jonah the truth. "Jonah" he said hesitantly. "You know that me and your mum... that we're not together anymore right?"

Jonah nodded "you don't love each other anymore."

Jack glanced at his son and then looked back at the road "is that what your mum said?"

"Yeah" said Jonah, "and that she loves Uncle John now."

Jack's grip tightened on the steering wheel "hmm I'm sure she did" he hedged. "The thing is Jonah; love is really complicated when you're an adult. Sometimes it's not always a girl and a boy that love each other."

"Like you love me?" asked Jonah.

Jack bit his lip and wondered how to word it "of course I love you Jonah. We're family; you're the most important person to me in the world. But what I mean is that sometimes, with grownups, a man can love a man and a woman can love a woman."

"I know" said Jonah matter of factly.

Jack was surprised "yeah?"

"Yeah" Jonah said, looking at his dad "my friend Sian has two mums."

"Really?" said Jack equally both surprised and interested.

"Yep" said Jonah.

"Right" said Jack "well Jonah... why I'm talking about this to you is... well... Ianto isn't just my friend."

Jack looked at his son worriedly and saw Jonah frown "because he works at the library?"

Jack sighed "no Jonah that's not what I mean, I mean that... if you're okay with it and you like Ianto too... I'd like it if Ianto could spend more time with us."

Jonah grinned "do you love Ianto dad?"

This innocent question startled Jack "what? No! Well what I mean to say is... well I haven't known Ianto long Jonah and..." He looked at his son and saw that the little boy was biting his fist trying not to laugh at him. "Oi you" he laughed and tickled the boy one handed for a moment.

"Stop!" squealed Jonah excitedly.

"Is that okay?" Jack said hesitantly.

Jonah shrugged "I like Ianto... if he spends time with us can he bring Myfanwy?"

Jack smiled at his son's easy acceptance and said "I'm sure he will."

-LaL-

Ianto grinned as he saw Jack and Jonah arrive in the library and placed the box of books he was carrying on the main desk. "Tosh could you look at these for me please?" he asked.

Tosh, who was sat on the other side of the desk grinned at Ianto's excitement and said "sure."

Jack and Jonah approached Ianto, "hi" Jack smiled.

"Hi" Ianto said happily, it felt like he hadn't seen Jack in months rather than just a few days.

"Hi Ianto" said Jonah, before hugging Ianto's legs.

Ianto looked startled for a second and then patted Jonah gently on the back, "hi Jonah."

"Dad told me that he likes you" Jonah announced loudly.

Tosh snorted and immediately ducked her head into a book, Ianto couldn't help but smile and Jack just blushed.

Jack pulled Jonah to stand next to his legs and ruffled his hair embarrassedly "well I didn't quite say it like that Jonah."

"But you said-"

Jack clamped his hand over Jonah's mouth and said "why don't you give Toshiko your old books eh?"

Jonah sensibly stayed quiet and gave Toshiko his old books to scan back in.

Ianto stepped closer to Jack, well aware that he was at work, but wanting to feel closer to him. "So I guess that you told him then?" Ianto smiled.

"Yep" Jack grinned.

Ianto felt happiness bubble up in his chest, Jack was obviously serious about them and Jonah's acceptance meant that they could move forward as a couple. His smile wavered as he thought that he really needed to talk to Jack about Lisa, but he didn't want to stress Jack out any more so than he was already with Gwen and John.

"Fancy going Harriet's later?" Jack asked, interrupting Ianto's thoughts.

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto grinned; he looked at his watch and said "right I best get started." He brushed Jack's arm briefly and smiled when, just for a second, Jack caught his fingers with his own.

Ianto was, as always, intensely aware of Jack's gaze on him as he read to the children and he loved how Jonah sat as close as possible to his chair. Jack loved watching Ianto interacting with the children, he was so good with them and managed to keep them all entertained and enthralled in the story. At the end of the story the children laughed and cheered as the evil White Witch was defeated and Ianto caught Jack's eye, both men smiling at the children's antics.

"Right remember guys, next week we'll watch the film if you like" Ianto said at the end of the session. The children cheered and began to talk excitedly to their parents about watching a real talking lion and wanting to check their wardrobes at home for Narnia.

"You ready?" asked Jack as Ianto came over holding his coat.

"Yep" said Ianto. "Tosh, I'll be back in an hour or so okay?"

"Sure" Tosh nodded.

"Can you get Janet to look over the Crime section again when she gets in please? It's a mess again."

"Go" Toshiko said pointedly, "stop fussing and bring me back a muffin."

"Yes ma'am" grinned Ianto.

The two men walked along to Harriet's cafe, each holding one of Jonah's hands and lifting him into the air whenever he counted to three. They got to the cafe and managed to find a table for three inside, Ianto ordered their drinks and Harriet brought them over with some crayons and paper for Jonah.

"Thanks" said Jonah and immediately began to draw.

"Hello again Jack" Harriet smiled "lovely to see you again."

"You too Harriet" Jack smiled and Ianto had to hide a grin as Harriet began to blush at the full force of Jack's charm.

Ianto looked over at Jonah, who was engrossed in his drawing and said quietly to Jack "is everything alright?"

Jack knew that Ianto was referring to John and said "yeah, thankfully she saw sense."

"Good" Ianto said. "So... so you're not going to have Jonah this week?"

Jack shook his head a little sadly, "nope, not until Friday anyway."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand comfortingly for a second and tried to pull away, but Jack just kept hold of it. "It's fine" Jack murmured, beginning to rub Ianto's hand with his thumb.

Ianto smiled and kept hold of Jack's hand "fancy going out sometime this week then?" he asked.

"Sounds good" Jack smiled whilst inwardly hoping for a repeat performance of their previous date. Little did he know that Ianto was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Done!" announced Jonah, whilst sucking on his banana milkshake.

Jack looked the drawing and his heart sank as he saw two adult figures and a child. "Is that mummy, you and Uncle John again?" he asked.

Jonah just looked at his dad as if he was stupid "noooo" he said "mummy has long hair. Look it's you, me and Ianto."

Jack and Ianto just smiled at each other. "It's lovely" said Ianto.

"Perfect" said Jack.

Jonah just grinned and continued to draw.

-LaL-

Jack and Jonah followed Ianto back to work as in their eagerness to have a proper chat; Jack and Ianto had forgotten that Jonah needed some more books to read for the week.

As Jonah and Jack made to leave Ianto said "oh Jonah! I almost forgot." He gave Jonah a bag and Jack frowned in confusion as he saw that it was from a bookshop.

Jonah pulled out a large hardback book and said "wow thank you Uncle Ianto!"

Both men froze and Toshiko watched on with a smile on her face. Jack wondered how Ianto would take it, it still niggled in the back of his mind that Ianto was quite young to be a parent figure.

Ianto, however, was happy with it but was worried that Jack might think it was too much too soon, so he decided to gloss over it. "You're welcome Jonah" he crouched down so that he was eyelevel with Jonah and helped him open the book to reveal its glossy pages.

"Wow dinosaurs" Jonah breathed.

"Yep" smiled Ianto, pleased that he had gotten it right.

"Do you need to scan it?" Jonah asked.

"What?" said Ianto confused. "Oh no" he added hurriedly, realising what Jonah meant. "This book is just for you, you can keep it."

He almost toppled over as, without warning, Jonah hugged him "thank you for my present" he said.

Ianto hugged the little boy back "its okay, I thought that you could do some more dinosaur drawings whilst looking at the pictures."

Jonah nodded furiously "I'll show you them next time."

"Okay" Ianto smiled, standing up with a slight groan. "I'll see you next Sunday, have fun at school!"

Jonah pulled a face that looked so much like Jack that Ianto couldn't help but chuckle.

Meanwhile Jack had been smiling at the scene in front of him and stood so that he was in front of Ianto. "Thank you" he said "you didn't have to."

Ianto just shrugged but before he could say anything Jack had kissed him gently, without caring who was watching.

"Ew dad!" moaned Jonah hiding his face behind his new book, making Toshiko laugh.

"See you Tuesday" Jack said softly.

"Uh huh" said Ianto momentarily stunned before coming to himself. "Yes, right Tuesday" he smiled.

Ianto watched the two of them leave and then spun around. "Don't say a word" he said instantly to Tosh.

Tosh held up her hands "what me? I wouldn't say anything _Uncle_ Ianto."

Ianto's ears began to go pink and he smoothed down his tie, before smiling dopily "it's going well isn't it?"

"Looks like it" Tosh smiled "good for you." Her grin turned wicked, "Jack's handsome, intelligent and Jonah loves you. All you've got to find out now is if Jack's good in bed and you're set!"

Ianto grinned "who says that I already haven't? I'm going to see how Janet is doing in Crime."

Toshiko's mouth dropped open "wait, what? Ianto! Where are the details? You can't leave me hanging!"

Ianto just chuckled and continued to walk away.

Toshiko couldn't help but smile at his retreating back, it was about time that Ianto was happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Nineteen

Tuesday couldn't come fast enough for Jack, there was nothing much going on at work and he wasn't going to get to see Jonah until Friday. Thinking about Jonah, Jack couldn't help but think about his last meeting with Gwen; she had practically shut the door in his face when he had dropped Jonah off, obviously she was still angry about John having to move out. So all in all, Jack couldn't wait to see Ianto, he knew that his boyfriend would cheer him up after what had proven to be a stressful week or so.

Ianto got in from a long day at work and found that the flat was silent, "Lisa?" he called. He wandered into the kitchen and found a scribbled note stuck to the fridge with a magnet from Lisa, it simply said 'gone out.'

Ianto sighed heavily, things between him and Lisa had been positively awkward since he had told her that she needed to move and she had made no effort to look into finding a new place. Ianto knew what she was doing, she was thinking that if she held out long enough he would just forget the idea, it used to work in the past but not anymore. He'd been buying the paper and leaving it open on the estate agent pages for the past fortnight and had even gone as far as circling the flats that he knew that she could afford. But still, Lisa was refusing to acknowledge the inevitable, she had to leave. To be honest Ianto was glad that she was out, now he could get ready for his date in peace without feeling awkward.

-LaL-

Ianto looked at his watch and decided to order a drink, obviously being constantly late was a habit of Jack's. Ianto was more than surprised when his mobile rang and he saw that it was Jack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Yan" Jack said quickly "my stupid taxi was late, so I'm going to be a few minutes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack" Ianto soothed "I'm just surprised that you called, you usually forget your mobile."

"Are you teasing me Jones?" Jack said.

Ianto had to suppress a shiver at Jack's tone and decided that this new particular kink had to be explored at some point. "Just hurry up" he laughed.

True to his word Jack was there within ten minutes and they enjoyed a good meal with plenty of not too subtle flirting and innuendo from Jack and laughter from Ianto.

"Do you want dessert?" Jack asked when their plates were cleared away.

"No" Ianto said, holding Jack's gaze.

"Oh are you full?" Jack said a little ruefully, he had been eyeing up the tiramisu on the specials menu.

"No" Ianto repeated.

Jack immediately grinned as he realised what Ianto was hinting at "are you saying that you're hungry for something else?"

Ianto couldn't help but laugh loudly, making a few people look over at them but Jack didn't care, he loved making Ianto laugh. "Something like that" Ianto chuckled.

A waitress walked over and said "would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"Just the bill please" said Jack quickly, the presence of Ianto's hand on his thigh making it hard to think. Ianto's thumb began to make circular motions, pressing against his trousers; Jack reached down beneath the table and grabbed his hand, in an effort to stop Ianto teasing him. What amazed Jack was that whilst he felt all flustered, Ianto seemed so calm that nobody could guess what he was up to underneath the table.

Jack quickly paid for the meal and waited impatiently for Ianto to put on his coat, before grabbing his hand and propelling him out of the restaurant. "My place?" he said.

Ianto grinned "I thought that you'd never ask." Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss which left his senses reeling. Jack opened his mouth, prompting Ianto to do the same and their tongues entangled in an intimate dance.

Jack pulled away breathlessly before flagging down a taxi. "After you" he said, before slapping Ianto's backside as he climbed into the vehicle.

"Jack" came Ianto's disapproving voice but the effect was ruined by the grin on his face.

Jack gave his address to the driver and settled comfortably next to Ianto. A loud ringing filled the taxi and Jack fumbled in his pocket before looking at the screen in surprise "its Gwen's home phone. Sorry Yan but I should..."

"Sure" Ianto said, pulling out of Jack's embrace.

"Gwen?" Jack answered.

"_Dad"_

Jack sat up ramrod straight and gripped his mobile tighter "Jonah?"

"_Dad Uncle John is here and I think he's hurting mummy, she's crying."_

Jack's heart began to pound loudly "I'm coming okay darling, now where are you?"

"_In your room daddy I'm scared" _Jonah began to cry.

"Jonah" Jack said trying to sound calm "I want you to make sure the door is shut okay?"

Jonah's breath hitched _"it is dad."_

"Okay, now have you taken the phone out of the cradle? Is it charged?"

"Yeah" whispered Jonah "dad mum's crying."

"Jack what's going on?" asked Ianto worriedly.

"One second okay Jonah?" Jack said into the phone. "John's at Gwen's, Jonah says that he's hurting her."

"Shit" Ianto said before banging on the plastic partition that blocked them from the driver "oi mate, change in plan we need to go..." Jack gave the road name and carried on talking to Jonah. "Quick as possible, we'll pay you double" Ianto finished.

Ianto pulled out his mobile and tapped in 999, he waved the screen in Jack's face, Jack looked at it for a second and nodded whilst trying to keep Jonah calm.

"Right Jonah, ignore what's happening downstairs okay? I need you to do something with me, you know mummy's wardrobe? I want you to take the phone with you and hide in it okay? As if we're playing hide and seek."

"_Okay dad"_ Jonah said shakily.

Jack recognised the road that they were on and said "I'm nearly there okay Jonah?"

At the same time Ianto was relaying all that he knew down the phone to the police before shutting his mobile with a snap. "They're on their way" he said.

Jack kept talking to Jonah on the phone until they drew up to his old house; before the taxi had even stopped properly Jack was opening the door and running to the house. Ianto shoved a couple of notes at the driver before climbing out and running after Jack.

Jack didn't even bother knocking and just kicked open the door in an almost frightening display of power and anger.

"You get Jonah and stay with him, I'll take care of John" Jack said quickly before running into the house.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" muttered Ianto, running up the stairs and opening the doors, passing Jonah's room, the spare room and a bathroom before he finally opened the master bedroom door. Ianto could hear sobbing and called softly "Jonah?" before opening the wardrobe door.

A high pitched scream and Jonah brandishing the phone like a weapon with his eyes closed broke Ianto's heart and he crouched down. "Jonah, it's me Ianto okay, you're fine. You're dad's here."

"Ianto!" cried Jonah, throwing his arms around Ianto's neck and sobbing hysterically.

"Shh its okay" Ianto said soothingly "we're here. We're here."

Meanwhile downstairs Jack found John taunting Gwen who was curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor, literally paralysed in fear.

"John" Jack shouted "get away from her!"

"Well, well Jackie boy" John smiled nastily, "come to save the ex have we?"

"Leave her alone John" Jack growled.

"What you going to do eh?" John said "make me leave again?"

John moved away from Gwen, which is what Jack wanted. Her eyes were wide open and staring and she was breathing shallowly.

"What have you done to her?" Jack growled, silently willing Gwen to get up.

John grinned "nothing, just taught her who should listen to 'cause Jack you are no longer the man of this house."

Jack saw red and lunged for John who just punched him in retaliation. The two men grappled each other and banged against the kitchen cabinets; crockery and glass smashed as they fell against it and fell onto the floor.

Upstairs Ianto's head shot up as he heard the crashing and banging "Jonah" he said quickly "I need to check that your mum and dad are okay, now there is no need to worry, just stay in here okay? I'll be right back."

Jonah began to cry "please don't leave me."

Ianto felt so guilty, he smoothed down Jonah's hair "I will be right back" he promised "I'll get your dad and I promise on Sunday I will get you the biggest slice of chocolate cake you have ever seen at Harriet's."

Jonah gave a wobbly smile and nodded.

"I promise I will be back soon okay?" Ianto said, walking out of the room and shutting the door carefully.

Downstairs, Jack and John were hitting and clawing at each other and it seemed like Jack had the upper hand until John managed to aim a kick at his leg, making him fall. John leapt on him and Jack gasped as his hands wrapped around his neck, Jack tried to prise John's hands away but John was too strong. Jack's legs flailed uselessly and he could feel broken glass digging into his back, all he could see what John's face twisted into an evil grin as he squeezed tighter. Jack tried to breathe desperately, his lungs were screaming for air and black spots began to dance around in his vision...

Until suddenly the pressure around his neck stopped, John's grin turned slack and he slumped over to the side.

"Oh my god, Jack are you alright?"

Jack's eyes were watering and he coughed as he tried to force oxygen into his body. "Yan?" he gasped, panting heavily.

Ianto dropped the rolling pin that he was holding and dropped down to the floor to help Jack sit up "are you okay?" Ianto's fingers ran all over Jack's chest and face checking for injuries, before pulling him into a hug. "Thank god you're okay" he whispered relieved.

"What did you do?" Jack rasped.

"Oh Christ I've killed him!" Ianto exclaimed, scrabbling over to John's prone form on the floor.

Jack crawled on his hands and knees over to John and checked his pulse. "Its okay Yan, you just knocked him out."

"Thank god" Ianto said, he raised his head as he heard sirens approaching "I'll get the police."

Jack nodded dumbly as he stared at Gwen who was still lying, curled up in a ball. "She's in shock" Jack muttered.

Ianto stood at the doorway and watched as Jack carefully took his ex wife in his arms and began to rock her gently, whispering into her hair that it was okay. Ianto couldn't even muster up the feeling of jealousy as he watched, feeling nothing but pity for the woman who was obviously scared out of her mind.

"Ianto" said Jack suddenly "where's Jonah?"

"He's safe Jack" Ianto said quietly "I'll get the police."

Jack rocked Gwen slowly "Gwen, its Jack, its okay... I've got you its okay."

"Jack?" came a scared, quiet voice. Gwen's eyes filled with tears and she suddenly snapped back into it "oh god Jack, I was so scared!" Her hand twisted in Jack's shirt and she sobbed into his neck.

After instructing the police to get into the kitchen, with a paramedic for Gwen, Ianto thundered up the stair and burst into the bedroom. "You alright Jonah?" he called.

Jonah came out of the wardrobe shakily and threw himself into Ianto's arms, Ianto lifted him up and Jonah wrapped his legs around his waist, sobbing into Ianto's shirt.

"Shh" Ianto whispered "its okay, your mum and dad are fine, the police are here."

"Jonah?" called a panicked and raspy voice.

"In here Jack" Ianto called.

Jack had left Gwen with a paramedic, who was cleaning a cut to her temple, and desperately wanted to see his son. He rushed into his old bedroom and almost cried as he took in the sobbing state of his son.

As soon as he saw his dad Jonah removed his arms from around Ianto's neck and reached for him "dad!" he cried.

Ianto passed Jonah over to his dad and Jack held the little boy close "it's okay love, I'm here. Daddy's here."

Jack met Ianto's gaze and neither man knew what to say so just concentrated on comforting the terrified little boy.

-LaL-

The next hour or so passed in a blur for both men, Jonah refused to leave Jack's arms unless Ianto held him and vice versa and he certainly couldn't be left alone. John was taken away in an ambulance and statements were given.

Gwen was loaded into another ambulance for a stay overnight "thank you Jack" she cried. "I'm so sorry I should have listened to you."

Jack pressed a kiss to Gwen's forehead and let Jonah do the same "just get some rest."

"Bye my darling, I'll be back soon okay?" Gwen said to her son.

Jonah nodded but said nothing, too scared of his mum's bloodied and bruised appearance.

Soon nearly everyone had filtered out of the house, there were only some men securing the front door, Jack, Ianto and Jonah left.

Jack gave a small smile to Ianto and said "sorry."

Ianto looked at Jack shocked "what for?"

"Not exactly the best date" Jack shrugged, still carrying Jonah.

"You daft sod" Ianto said, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist "I'm just glad that you're okay, are you sure that you don't want to get checked out?" The paramedics had recommended that Jack go to hospital but he had refused.

"It's just bruising" Jack said, taking comfort from Ianto's embrace "and I need to look after this one."

Jonah had his head on his dad's chest and was sucking his thumb quietly.

"Thank you" Jack said suddenly "for saving me."

Ianto looked awkward before pulling Jack into a kiss. "As if I wouldn't" he murmured against Jack's lips.

"I best get him back to mine" Jack said, shifting Jonah's weight in his arms slightly.

Ianto nodded "I'll help you pack a bag and then get a cab back home."

Jack wanted Ianto to stay but recognised that it probably wouldn't be for the best "thanks Yan."

Ianto ordered two taxis but when they both arrived Jonah became hysterical "no Uncle Ianto don't leave me please."

"Jonah" said Jack trying to hold Jonah's wriggling form "Ianto has to go home."

"Please" begged Jonah.

Ianto felt terrible but said quietly "Jonah listen to me okay? I need you to look after your dad for me and I'll see you soon okay?"

Jack had to ignore the glossy film developing over his eyes at Ianto's words and firmly told himself that he wasn't going to cry. Jonah began to wail and there was no time for goodbyes between Ianto and Jack.

"I'll call you" Ianto said, before climbing into his taxi.

Ianto felt guilty as he drove away and his guilt only intensified as he looked into the side mirror of the car and saw Jack struggling with a screaming Jonah. He sighed loudly and then said "sorry, I need you to stop." Ianto paid the taxi driver for wasting his time and climbed out of the car, before jogging the short way back to the house.

"Yan?" said Jack surprised.

"Ianto!" cried Jonah, reaching out for him.

Ianto took hold of Jonah and rubbed his back gently, "let's get this one settled eh?" he said to Jack softly.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and was more relieved than he could say.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty

When they finally got back to Jack's flat Jonah refused to sleep.

"Not yet dad, please" Jonah said quietly, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks stained with tears.

"Okay" Jack said "what shall we do?"

Jonah smiled for the first time in hours and Jack smiled back. "Can we watch Finding Nemo again?"

The smile dropped right off of Jack's face "yeah... sure." Ianto tried not to laugh at his faked enthusiasm.

"So how many times have you seen it now?" whispered Ianto in the kitchen, watching as Jack filled the kettle.

"Got to be nearing a hundred" Jack groaned, flicking the kettle on. "But if it keeps him happy... Look Yan, you really don't have to stay if you don't want to, I know watching this wasn't what we had planned tonight."

Ianto looked at Jack carefully and saw that he was slightly embarrassed; his eyes dropped lower to the faint marks of John's fingers on Jack's neck. "I guessed that dating someone with a child would be different" he began. Jack failed to hide a wince. "But you know it doesn't matter Jack, what's important is that you and Jonah are safe."

"Thanks" Jack smiled and then kissed Ianto softly.

"Besides, my niece loves this film and no doubt if we end up on babysitting duty we'll have to watch it again."

Ianto was interrupted by Jonah calling "dad? Ianto?"

"You go" Ianto said "I'll finish these."

Jack smiled gratefully at Ianto and walked into the living room, sitting beside Jonah and cuddling the little boy. In the back of Jack's mind he couldn't help but pleased that Ianto had mentioned meeting his family, even if it did mean sharing babysitting duty.

Ianto walked in with three mugs of hot chocolate and settled down next to Jonah, trying not to laugh as Jack muttered "and so it begins" as he pressed play on the remote.

-LAL

By the end of the film Jonah had cheered up but still didn't want to sleep.

"How about a bath eh?" Jack said, running out of ideas to make his son sleepy. "We won't be long" Jack said, smiling apologetically at Ianto.

A few moments later Ianto was left alone of Jack's couch, although he could hear Jonah and Jack talking from the bathroom, Ianto still felt a little odd about being alone in Jack's flat. He decided to flick through the television channels but soon found that there was nothing good on as it was so late. Ianto tapped his fingers on his knee for a few minutes before his eyes landed on the used mugs sitting on the coffee table.

Jack dried Jonah with a towel and left the little boy to get dressed in his pyjamas.

"Ianto?" he called, when he saw that the sofa was empty.

"In here" called Ianto from the kitchen.

Jack walked in and saw that Ianto was washing up the mugs, "oh Yan you didn't have to do that."

Ianto grabbed a tea towel and dried his hands "I know but it's all done now, one less thing for you to do." He stopped short as he took in Jack's appearance, he had taken off his shirt and his torso was clad in only a white tee that was soaked and clinging to his skin. "What happened to you eh?"

Jack ran a hand through his damp and floppy fringe "Jonah likes to splash" he said ruefully.

Ianto just grinned; it seemed that that was two new kinks that he had discovered today, Jack being authoritative and a wet Jack. Ianto couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to take a shower with him and put it on a mental to do list that seemed to be ever growing where Jack was concerned. Jack noticed Ianto's grin and grinned back in response, guessing what was going on in Ianto's mind. He pulled Ianto into a mind melting kiss and pressed his wet front against Ianto's chest.

"Dad?" called Jonah from his room.

Jack groaned and broke away from the kiss, he leant his forehead on Ianto's and both men just stood there for a moment, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Dad!" called Jonah, "Uncle Ianto!"

The two men walked hand in hand to Jonah's room and found Jonah sat in bed and very, very awake. "I can't sleep" Jonah moaned. "I was wondering... could you read me a story?"

"Sure-" began Jack.

"Nooo" laughed Jonah "I meant Uncle Ianto."

Jack stopped speaking and for a second felt almost rejected, before remembering that it was a good thing that Jonah wanted to spend time with Ianto.

"Er... of course" said Ianto "why don't you pick a book?"

Jonah scrambled across his bed, grabbed a book and then jumped back onto the bed, pulling the duvet over him. "Dad" he said, squashing over to one side.

Ianto took the chair from Jonah's small desk and delicately balanced on it and took the book from Jonah. Jack lay down on Jonah's bed, propped up by the headboard and put his arm around his son. The two men smiled at each other briefly and Ianto began to read in a low calming tone.

After about half an hour in Jack whispered "Yan? He's asleep."

Ianto looked up from the book and smiled as he saw that Jonah had finally fallen asleep, sucking his thumb. He had been nodding off for a while, his eyelids fluttering and it had seemed like he was still too afraid to sleep but eventually exhaustion had won out.

Jack and Ianto tiptoed out of the room silently and Jack quietly shut Jonah's bedroom door. "Thank god" Jack murmured "I thought that he'd never go off, he was so scared earlier."

"And brave" Ianto added. "I would have hidden under my bed, not gone into another room to call someone."

The investigator in Jack picked up on something in Ianto's tone and decided to change the subject. "I'm shattered; do you want to go to bed?"

A well timed yawn on Ianto's part made both men smile and they went into Jack's room. It had been a long evening and both men were too tired, and well aware of Jonah sleeping in the next room, to instigate anything. They kissed softly and slowly stripped each other, undressing until they were both just in their underwear. Jack passed Ianto a t-shirt to wear and Ianto accepted it gratefully; as he slipped it on over his head he couldn't help but enjoy the slight smell coming from the material that was uniquely Jack's.

They both slid under the covers gratefully, now the adrenaline was gone they were both tired and couldn't wait to sleep. Almost instinctively the two men arranged themselves so that Jack was curled around Ianto, his arm slung around his waist.

Ianto yawned loudly again and said "are you sure that it's alright to stay?"

"Of course it is" murmured Jack sleepily.

Within minutes they were both asleep.

-LAL-

Jonah woke up and was scared, his dad and Ianto were no longer in his room and it was dark. Jonah slipped out of bed, wanting to be near his dad and opened his bedroom door hesitantly.

"Dad?" he called quietly.

The flat was in darkness making Jonah feel even more scared. He felt his way to Jack's room and knocked on the door "dad?" All he heard was snoring so he knocked a little louder and opened the door "dad?"

Jack woke up startled and switched on his bedside lamp "what's wrong?" he asked, blinking rapidly and trying to wake up. Jonah stood at the bottom of his bed, not saying anything and looking scared so Jack just opened his arms "come here."

Jonah looked over at the still sleeping form of Ianto "is it okay?"

"Come here" Jack repeated.

Jonah ran up to the bed and climbed in, settling down next to his dad.

"Jack was'up?" said Ianto groggily, not even lifting his head off of the pillow.

"Nothing" Jack whispered "go back to sleep."

Much to Jack's amusement Ianto began to snore again immediately. Jack turned on his side, so that Jonah was now cuddled close to him and stroked his hair softly "sleep Jonah okay? You're safe here."

"Night dad" Jonah whispered.

"Good night Jonah."

-LAL-

The next morning Jack woke up and smiled, as he took in how he, Ianto and Jonah had been sleeping. Jonah was curled up facing him with his head on his chest; thankfully he had had no nightmares through the night and was still sleeping peacefully. Jack took in the feeling of Ianto breathing deeply on his neck, at some point during the night Ianto had turned so that he was now spooning him; what Jack quite liked was that Ianto had also unconsciously wrapped his arm around both him and Jonah, pulling them in closer. Jack raised his head slightly off of the pillow and checked the time on his alarm clock; it was still early so he settled back into Ianto's embrace and pulled his son gently closer. Jack smiled, he felt warm and comfortable in between them both and couldn't help but think that this was kind of perfect before drifting off back to sleep


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty One

When they all woke up in the morning Jack decided to call the school and say that Jonah was unwell and staying home, after all that had happened the previous night he couldn't be expected to go and concentrate in a classroom. After an enjoyable breakfast all together Ianto had to leave for work, so Jack dropped him off at his flat to get changed.

"Thanks for everything" Jack said, pulling up outside of Ianto's building.

"You're more than welcome" Ianto said warmly. Jack coughed and winced slightly at his sore throat. Ianto immediately became concerned "are you sure that you're alright?"

Jack smiled "I'm fine honestly, stop worrying. Now hurry up or else you'll be late to work."

Ianto grinned and pecked Jack on the lips "thanks for the lift." He turned around to look at Jonah sat in the back of the car "and I'll see you Sunday eh? We'll get that big slice of cake I promised you."

Jonah, who had previously been looking sad at the idea of Ianto leaving, brightened up at the word cake and said "see you soon Uncle Ianto."

Jack watched Ianto unlock the door and waved goodbye before pulling away and saying "what cake Jonah?"

-LAL-

The hospital had discharged Gwen in the early afternoon so Jack took Jonah back home after they had had dinner.

"Hello sweetheart" Gwen said, holding open her arms and hugging Jonah tightly.

Much to Jack's surprise after Gwen released Jonah she grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug "thank you so much" she whispered.

Jack awkwardly hugged Gwen back; it had been so long since they had touched, that being intimate with his wife felt unusual to him and brought an ache to his chest. "How you feeling?" he asked, pulling away from her and looking at her properly. Gwen had stitches from a cut across her hairline, bruises on her face and Jack could tell from the way Gwen held herself that she had at least bruised, if not cracked ribs.

"I'm fine" Gwen said smiling bravely. "Come in for a minute?"

Jack nodded and walked into his old home, he hadn't really thought about it the night before but now it was odd being back inside.

"I've only just got back myself; they took a little longer discharging me than planned. Do you want a drink?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head "No thanks, I can't really stay long Gwen."

Gwen's face dropped and she fiddled with her overlong sleeves "oh... okay."

"I'll have a juice please mum" Jonah piped up.

"Sure sweetie" Gwen said. She gestured to Jack "sit down, I won't be a moment."

Gwen left the room and Jack looked around uncomfortably. Jonah had thrown himself onto the sofa and was lying down flicking through the television channels which left Gwen's armchair near the fireplace and his old armchair. He didn't want to sit in it; he really didn't want to be in old home full stop, it was too hard.

"Er... Gwen?" Jack said making his way to the kitchen; he stopped short as he saw that Gwen was frozen in the kitchen doorway. The kitchen was still a mess and Jack cursed himself for not thinking to come around and clean earlier but he had been completely focused on Jonah.

Jack pulled Gwen back by her shoulders and said "here, let me sort it out."

Gwen shook her head "I'll-"

"Gwen" Jack said firmly "go and sit with Jonah."

Jack quickly made Jonah a drink, gave it to him and then set to work on cleaning the kitchen.

Gwen sat on the sofa and held Jonah close, she closed her eyes briefly as she heard the tinkling of glass as Jack swept up in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Jonah" she said quietly.

Jonah looked up at his mum and touched her face "I'm sorry you got hurt mummy."

A tear leaked out from Gwen's eye but she plastered on a smile "you were so brave calling daddy."

Jonah nodded "I knew he'd come and save you."

"That he did" smiled Gwen.

"And Uncle Ianto saved me" Jonah carried on, oblivious to his mother's arms tensing around him.

"Who Jonah?" Gwen said carefully.

"Uncle Ianto" Jonah said, "he found me upstairs last night and when we got home we watched films and he read to me like he does at the library."

Gwen frowned and thought back to the night before, she had been in shock, terrified and concussed at the time but the more she thought about it the more she remembered a young, dark haired man stood in her kitchen.

"So is Uncle Ianto your daddy's friend then?" she asked, wondering if Jonah was just calling Ianto an uncle like he called Jack's old friends John and Rose Smith auntie and uncle.

"Yeah" Jonah said, his eyes glued to the cartoon on the television.

"Did he..." Gwen hesitated "did he stay the night?"

"Yeah he snores really loudly" Jonah giggled "I couldn't sleep in my room so slept with dad and Ianto but they both snore really loud so I kept waking up."

Gwen frowned harder "you slept in the same bed as them?"

"Yeah" said Jonah, finally looking up at his mum "why?"

"No reason" Gwen said hurriedly.

They were interrupted by Jack coming back into the room "all done" he smiled.

Gwen gave a weak smile back "thanks Jack."

"No problem" Jack grinned, he looked down at his watch "I best go Gwen; I need Owen's help with a case and said that I'd meet him soon now that you're out of hospital."

"Okay" Gwen said.

Jonah jumped off of the sofa and clung onto Jack "bye dad" he whispered.

Jack held onto his son tightly "take care; I'll see you in a few days okay?"

Jonah nodded slightly "see you Sunday?"

"Yep" Jack said "call me if you need to chat."

"I will dad" Jonah promised.

Gwen saw Jack to the door "thanks again Jack."

"I'm glad that you're alright" Jack said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Gwen watched Jack get into his car from the door and gave a final wave as he drove away. She shut the front door and rested against it, taking a moment to digest what Jonah had told her. By the sounds of it Jack was seeing someone, a man at that, and a man that Jonah was clearly fond of. Gwen pushed herself off of the door and made her way into the living room to question Jonah some more, determined to find out who exactly this Uncle Ianto was.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC, slight reference made to the second series. Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Twenty Two

Jack laughed along as Owen finished telling him about the latest girl he had pulled. "So what about you?" he asked, taking another gulp of his beer.

"Me?" said Jack playing dumb.

"You're far too cheerful for a man that has, up until now, been moping about being divorced before forty" Owen said bluntly.

Jack coughed loudly "er thirty."

Owen raised an eyebrow "really? Who's listening eh? Jack admit it you are closer to forty than thirty five."

"Shh!" hissed Jack looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had overheard them.

"You're so vain" Owen muttered before drinking again.

Jack smiled at his old friend before saying "actually I have met someone."

"Who is she? What does she do? And... well forget all that how big are her tits?"

Jack smiled into his glass "completely flat chested actually."

Owen looked at him incredulously and said sarcastically "she must be really nice to talk to."

"He's a he actually" Jack chuckled.

"Ah Gwen put you off of women for life did she?" Owen smirked.

"Something like that" Jack smiled sadly. He immediately brightened up "his name is Ianto and he works at Cardiff library."

Owen couldn't help but laugh "you don't read!"

"I do now" Jack said defensively. "I took Jonah to the library, met him and we've gone out a few times. He's... gorgeous for one, intelligent and so funny. Jonah loves him and you'd like him too, he'd give you a run for your money on sarcasm."

Owen narrowed his eyes for a second and then opened them in realisation "you're smitten."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You bloody are."

"I like him okay!" Jack laughed. "Anyway on to more important matters I need your help on this case I'm working on. There's this medical company claiming that it can cure diseases, diabetes, AIDs you name it. I need you to look at some medical records for me..."

-LAL-

Ianto got in from work, tossed his keys on the table and shrugged his coat off with a sigh of relief; he'd had a long hard day and just wanted to relax.

"Hello?" he called, walking into the kitchen "Lisa?"

"In here" Lisa called from her room.

Ianto tapped lightly on Lisa's door and let himself in; he was surprised to see that Lisa was packing her suitcase. "What's going on?" he asked, wondering if she had found herself a new flat.

"Don't sound so happy" Lisa frowned "I'm not moving out." Ianto noticed the absence of the word 'yet' in that sentence. "I'm being sent on a course for work."

"Tomorrow?" Ianto said surprised "they've sprung that on you."

Lisa shook her head "Yeah, Emma was supposed to go but her kid has chicken pox. It's in London, I'm going to travel down tomorrow after work; the course begins early Friday morning so it makes sense getting there the night before. I'll stay at mum's and see her for a bit."

"That'll be nice, when will you be back?" Ianto asked, leaning against the doorway and watching Lisa pack haphazardly.

Lisa shrugged "there's a big dinner Sunday night so I'll probably drive back Monday morning."

"Okay" Ianto said standing straight again, "shall I start dinner?"

"Sure" Lisa said. Ianto made to leave "Ianto, wait!"

Ianto popped his head around the door again "yeah?"

Lisa held up two blouses "which of these will go well with that grey skirt suit I have, pink or blue?"

Ianto thought for a second and then said "pink."

"Thanks Ianto, I always love...d, loved your fashion sense." Lisa stared resolutely at the patch of wall next to Ianto's head, trying not to acknowledge her slip.

Ianto just nodded and walked away.

-LAL-

The next evening Jack was surprised to open his front door and see Gwen stood there with Jonah.

"Hey Jack can we come in?"

"Sure" said Jack. "Hey little guy how was school?"

Jack listened to Jonah talk about school for a few minutes and Gwen rather nosily looked around her ex-husband's flat. She noticed a silver photograph frame and said "hey, wasn't that mine?"

Jack looked over at what she was pointing at and said sarcastically "it was _ours_; I figured that you got the house so I could at least have the _photo_."

Gwen wisely said nothing and let Jonah continue to tell Jack about his day. After a while she said "Jonah love, can you go play in your room for a little bit please? Mummy and daddy need to talk."

Jonah watched his parents worriedly, "you're not going to argue are you?"

Gwen shook her head "no sweetheart."

Jack smiled at his son, but the smile soon dropped off of his face as he walked out of the room, "what's wrong?"

Gwen took a deep breath and winced as her ribs ached "nothing, at least I hope it's nothing."

Jack was suddenly tired of Gwen being cryptic "what is it Gwen?"

"Ianto Jones" Gwen said suddenly.

The silence and tension that followed her could have been cut with a knife, until Jack finally said "what about him?"

"He's your... boyfriend yes?"

Jack crossed his arms defensively "yeah, problem?"

Gwen flinched and this time it was nothing to do with her ribs "it is if it affects my son."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he ground out "what are you trying to say? How do you even know about him anyway?"

"What, am I not allowed to know or something?" Gwen asked heatedly. "I had to tell you about John."

Jack scoffed "you moved him in without telling me! Am I supposed to tell you every person that I decide to shag?" Gwen looked ridiculously relieved as he said that and Jack kicked himself before adding "not that Ianto is just a shag".

Gwen's face fell and she took in a deep breath "Jonah told me about his Uncle Ianto who works in the library; it didn't take long to find out who he was."

Jack saw red "you checked up on my boyfriend? How dare you!"

Gwen tried to appease Jack "Jack, listen I just wanted to check him... I mean he has a criminal conviction Jack, what if he's not good for you?"

Jack stared at his ex-wife unbelievingly "I beg your pardon? You've put more research into Ianto than you did John! What if Ianto's not good for _me_? I'm not the one who got hit the other day!" Gwen gasped in shock but Jack refused to feel guilty. "And I know about Ianto's conviction he _told_ me that when he was sixteen he was caught stealing and it was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. So don't think that you're opening my eyes to him or something."

"I'm...I'm sorry but Jack you have to understand that I was a little disturbed to hear from Jonah that he slept in the same bed as a stranger."

"A stranger to you maybe" Jack retorted "I trust Ianto and Jonah has known Ianto for months-"

"He's also a stranger who is male" Gwen interrupted "I'm not sure how I feel about Jonah sleeping with both of you."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad influence on my own son or something?" Jack stood up angrily.

Gwen looked up at him defiantly "I'm just saying that it could have an effect that's all."

"Did Jonah sleep in a bed with you and John?" Jack demanded. Gwen looked away and Jack had his answer "now let me tell you this" Jack hissed "Jonah is a damn sight safer with Ianto than he was with John."

Gwen deflated suddenly "I know" she sighed "I know." She ran a hand through her hair "I just wish that you'd told me, I mean is Jonah dealing with the fact that you're seeing a man well?"

Jack sat back down and nodded "apparently so, I made sure that Jonah was comfortable with everything before I made anything with Ianto official. But you're right" he conceded "I probably should have told you."

Gwen smiled at Jack wanly "I can't believe that you're seeing someone" she whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes without Gwen noticing, a habit that he was picking up from Ianto, "Gwen, you wanted the divorce, I'm sorry that things went wrong with John-"

"That's an understatement" Gwen laughed bitterly.

"But I have _finally_ moved on, it's taken me months it barely took you minutes."

Gwen looked downwards "I suppose that I deserve that."

"You do" Jack said firmly "I can't believe that you researched him Gwen."

Gwen sighed "I didn't call the library or anything; he gave a statement about hitting John the other night... it barely took two minutes to find the conviction. I'm sorry Jack, it's just that I think you need to realise that this will be strange for Jonah. What if the kids at school say something?"

Jack rubbed his face tiredly "Gwen I need to rely on you to help Jonah if that happens he'll need both of us to support him. The thing is Gwen, there's a girl in his class who has two mothers, its growing more common for same sex people to have children." Gwen looked angry so Jack hastily added "not that Jonah is Ianto's... Gwen I've only been dating him for a few weeks, I don't know how it's going to go yet... but even so the twenty first century is where everything changes, gay couples can marry, adopt children..."

"I know, I know" Gwen said "just next time a little more warning would be nice."

"Well next time a bloke moves into the house I'm still paying half the mortgage for it would be nice to know" Jack countered.

"Good point" Gwen gave a small smile "I am sorry Jack... for looking into him, I know that you wouldn't put Jonah in any harm. I suppose I should thank him really, knocking John out as he did."

"He's a good guy Gwen" Jack said softly. "Maybe you should meet him sometime, put your mind at rest about Jonah."

"Maybe" Gwen whispered, but they both knew that it was likely that it wouldn't happen. "Look I know this is probably a bad time seeing as I just questioned you about your love life but... the thing is Jack I've taken some time off of work after what happened."

"Understandable" Jack said.

"I know that you don't get much time with Jonah but, well I was wondering if you'd mind if I take him away for the weekend, I just want to see my mother and get some time away from the house."

Jack's face fell but he knew that Gwen needed a break after the other night "yeah... I guess" he said despondently.

"I know you look forward to the weekends" Gwen hastened to say "but then I was thinking to make up for it, I could drop him off the Sunday night and maybe you could have him for the week?"

Jack grinned "I'd love to."

"Great" Gwen smiled "I'm going to go and stay with my friend Beth for a few days I think, take advantage of all the time off that Kathy has given me, but obviously Jonah has school."

"Not a problem" smiled Jack, his annoyance at Gwen's investigation of Ianto quickly forgotten in the prospect of having Jonah for a week.


	23. Chapter 23 M rated

Author Note: I'm afraid that this might be the last chapter for a little while as I have a lot of work to do that I have been ignoring in favour of writing this! So I hope that you like this one and this is definitely M rated! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Three

Ianto flicked through the channels and sighed heavily; considering it was a Friday night there was nothing on television. After resigning himself to having a boring night Ianto was pleasantly surprised when his mobile rang and he saw that it was Jack.

"Hey Jack" said Ianto "how's pizza and movie night going?"

Jack sighed "actually I don't have Jonah tonight; he's gone to Gwen's parents' house for the weekend."

"Ah so do you need someone to watch Finding Nemo with you then?" Ianto teased

Jack laughed "something like that, I was wondering if you have any plans?"

"Not really" said Ianto, thinking quickly "do you fancy coming round? I have the flat to myself; Lisa has a work thing this weekend."

"Sounds good" said Jack.

-TW-

An hour later and Ianto was stood in front of the over, stirring pots rigorously, hoping against hope that his sauce would thicken, when the doorbell rang. Ianto turned down the heat and went to open the door.

"Hey" Jack said.

The two men kissed softly for a moment before Ianto stepped back "come in, I've just got to check on dinner."

"Smells lovely" Jack commented as he slipped out of his coat.

"Thanks" Ianto called through from the kitchen. "It's nothing special I'm afraid. Next time I'll do something a little more elaborate." Two arms wrapped around Ianto's waist and Ianto leant back in the embrace, still stirring his sauce.

"I'm sure it's lovely" Jack whispered, kissing the patch of skin behind Ianto's ear. "I haven't had anyone cook for me in ages."

Ianto squirmed away from Jack's lips and said "well it's a good thing that you're dating someone who likes cooking. I'm making spag bol is that alright?"

"Perfect" said Jack.

Jack watched amusedly as Ianto dipped a small spoon in the pan and tasted the sauce, he smacked his lips and muttered "needs more garlic."

"Anything I can do?" Jack asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nope" Ianto said, throwing some mushrooms into the pot. "Oh Christ you like mushrooms don't you? Are you allergic to anything?" he worried.

Jack just laughed and said "stop fretting and no I'm not allergic to anything."

"Good" said Ianto looking relieved. He walked over to the fridge "would you like a drink?"

"Sure" said Jack "thanks" and took the beer that Ianto handed over.

-TW-

Ianto was immensely relieved that his sauce had thickened and tried not to blush as Jack practically licked his plate clean whilst declaring "this is fantastic!"

After they finished eating Jack and Ianto moved from the kitchen table to in the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Fancy watching a film?" Ianto said, "_not_ Finding Nemo though."

Jack smiled "what you got?"

Ianto got up and walked over to the kitchen "have a look and see what you fancy, I'm going to get another drink, do you want one?"

Jack stood up and looked at his nearly empty bottle ruefully, "best not or else I won't be able to drive."

Ianto walked back over to Jack and placed a hand on his chest "you could always stay" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack grinned "I just didn't want to presume- mpf"

Ianto cut Jack off with a long kiss; he broke away and grinned as Jack's lips tried to follow him. "Choose a film Jack."

Jack watched Ianto walk into the kitchen speechlessly, then grinned to himself and began to look at the shelves for a film.

"What have you gone for?" asked Ianto, sitting back down and appreciating the view as Jack bent over to slide a disc into the DVD player.

"Casino Royale" Jack said "that okay? I guessed from all the films that you have that you're a Bond buff."

"Majorly so" grinned Ianto, "ever since I was a kid."

"Ah Mish Moneypenny" Jack said grinned, putting on a heavy, and surprisingly good, Scottish accent.

"If anything I would be Bond" said Ianto matter of factly "and you would be Miss Moneypenny" and he playfully pushed Jack's shoulder.

"With my job? I'm more like Bond" Jack teased, pushing Ianto back.

Next thing Jack knew Ianto had swung his leg over so that he was straddling his waist and pinning his hands down. "I'm Bond" he whispered before pulling Jack into a heated kiss.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and rested his hands on Ianto's hips "ooh Mr Bond" he teased.

Ianto grinned and moved so that he was kissing Jack's neck. Jack moaned and titled his head so that Ianto had better access. "What about the film?" he gasped.

"Sod the film Jack" Ianto murmured, he wound his fingers into Jack's hair and kissed him again.

It took a few seconds for Jack's brain to catch up but soon he was scrabbling at the hem of Ianto's t-shirt and encouraging the young man to lift up his arms so that he could pull it off. As soon as the t-shirt was flung over the sofa the two men were kissing again; Jack's hands roamed Ianto's pale torso and finally moved south to unbuckle the young man's belt. Ianto pulled at the buttons of Jack's shirt and almost growled when he finally pulled apart the material and found that Jack was wearing an undershirt.

Eventually Ianto realised that he had to move for the both of them to be able to remove their trousers so reluctantly got up from Jack's lap "bed" he said softly, holding out his hand.

They stumbled their way to Ianto's bedroom, hands groping and lips pressing kisses to the nearest flesh. At the foot of the bed the two men shucked off their trousers and underwear and kissed again. Ianto pushed Jack gently onto the bed and landed on top of him; both men laughed breathlessly and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before kissing softly again. Ianto could feel that Jack was hard against his thigh and ground his own hardness against him, making them both moan.

"Ianto" groaned Jack, trying to widen his legs.

Ianto shifted his weight and reached into his bedside table, pulling out condoms and lube. Ianto took his time in preparing Jack, fully aware that it had probably been a while since he had had sex like this. He gently eased in a lubed finger, kissing Jack as he tensed up slightly. Ianto kissed down Jack's stomach, biting gently at the firm skin of his abs before gently lapping at his erect cock. One finger became two and Ianto scissored them, stretching Jack as he sucked his cock, making Jack howl in pleasure.

"God Ianto!" gasped Jack, his hands gripping the duvet beneath him tightly. "Please."

Ianto stopped sucking Jack with a loud pop and gave him a dirty grin "please what?"

Jack didn't even try to tease "fuck me."

Those words galvanised Ianto into action and he surged upwards to press a hard kiss against Jack's lips. Jack gripped Ianto's shoulders and kissed back just as fiercely, their teeth clashed and their tongues battled for dominance before Jack reached a hand downwards and tugged gently at Ianto's cock.

"Guh!" Ianto broke away from the kiss and quickly prepared himself, sliding the condom on, before gently pushing into Jack. Ianto's arms were trembling as he struggled to keep still, the feeling of Jack surrounding him was almost too much to bear but he wanted to make sure that Jack was comfortable. Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the feeling of Ianto inside him made him feel full and complete but he wanted more. Jack raised his legs and wrapped them around Ianto's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the cleft of Ianto's arse.

"Come on Yan" he whispered "I won't break."

Ianto began to move slowly, long, deep thrusts that made Jack's back arch up off of the bed and both men groan in pleasure. It didn't take Ianto long to find Jack's prostate and Jack was engulfed in waves upon waves of pleasure as Ianto hit it repeatedly. Jack began to push downwards, matching Ianto's pistoning hips as they gradually moved faster and faster. Ianto's hand snaked down to Jack's heavy, leaking cock and began to squeeze and stroke him.

"Come for me Jack" Ianto groaned.

Seconds later Jack's orgasm washed over him, almost taking him by surprise in its intensity and he had to bite Ianto's shoulder to muffle his moan of pleasure. The combination of Jack's semen spilling over his hand, his muscles clenching around him and Jack biting his shoulder made Ianto come with a shout, thrust a final few times and then collapse onto Jack.

Ianto rolled off of Jack and lay on his back; both men were breathing heavily, the sweat that was cooling on their skin making them shiver.

"God that was amazing" panted Jack.

"Uh huh" said Ianto, his eyes still closed from the intensity of his orgasm.

After a few moments rest they both got up to use the bathroom; Jack's legs were decidedly wobbly and Ianto tried not to feel too smug. They cleared up silently, words were not needed and they used soft caresses and gentle touches which seemed to say a whole lot more. They walked back into Ianto's room and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet tightly around them as Jack curled around Ianto.

"Night Ianto" Jack whispered, pressing a small kiss to the back of his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Ianto snuggled back into Jack's embrace and held Jack's hand against his stomach, enjoying feeling warm and secure, "goodnight Jack."


	24. Chapter 24 M rated

**Author's Note:** I just want to apologise to all that are following this story as it has taken a long time to update. Things are a bit busy for me at the moment but I do fully intend, and plan to, finish this story as soon as possible! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Four

Jack slowly came to awareness; eyes blinking blearily, he stared at an unfamiliar alarm clock, wondering for a moment where exactly he was. After a few seconds the memories of the night before came flooding back and Jack carefully rolled over to see a sleeping Ianto. Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked at Ianto and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

Jack's hand froze in the air as Ianto murmured "its rude to stare you know" before cracking open an eye and smiling.

Jack frowned, "how did you know? Were you _pretending_ to be asleep?"

Ianto shifted so that he could rest his head on his crooked arm "you woke me up rolling over, I was trying to get back to sleep and I could feel you staring and being all creepy."

"Hey" protested Jack "I wasn't being creepy."

"I know" chuckled Ianto "I was just joking."

Jack relaxed and smiled "morning."

Ianto grinned back "morning." He leant down slightly and brushed a kiss across Jack's lips. Jack raised his head off of the pillow to deepen the kiss but Ianto pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jack said.

In a flurry of movement Ianto kicked a leg over Jack's waist and moved so that he was straddling him; Jack grinned and put his hands on Ianto's hips. Ianto bent down and kissed Jack's forehead, "as much as I love waking up with you..." He kissed Jack's right cheek "...and seeing you in my bed is making me feel rather good..." He moved and kissed Jack's left cheek "...you Mister Harkness" he whispered, before looking Jack in the eyes, "have really bad morning breath."

Jack huffed a laugh as Ianto shifted off of him and sat up, "well you don't smell so great either."

"I know" Ianto said "which is why I suggest that we continue this is approximately three minutes." Jack grinned as Ianto slid out of bed and watched his firm backside walk away to the bathroom. "Are you coming?" questioned Ianto, before leaving the bedroom.

"Not yet" Jack murmured with a dirty grin "but I will be soon."

-LaL-

Minutes later both men were minty fresh and as soon as Ianto had wiped his mouth, Jack was kissing him again.

Ianto broke away to catch his breath and grinned "so you're a morning person then."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto closer towards him "aren't you?"

"No" laughed Ianto "in fact Lia-" he stopped speaking for a second and Jack couldn't help but frown at the odd expression on his face. Ianto kicked mentally kicked himself at his almost slip and said "Lisa always ignores me most mornings; she says I'm a grump."

Jack smiled, but couldn't help but wonder why had paused. Ianto could see that Jack was about to question him so resorted to dirty tactics and ran his hand down Jack's chest, rubbing a nipple, before capturing his cock in a loose grip. Jack groaned and kissed Ianto deeply, quickly forgetting his confusion and focused entirely on Ianto's hand and lips.

Ianto stepped backwards and manoeuvred them both so that they were stood in the shower, without removing his hand from Jack. Jack gasped into the kiss as cold water began to cascade down on them.

"Sorry" muttered Ianto "takes a minute to heat up."

Jack soon forgot the gradually getting warmer water as Ianto sank to his knees and began to lap at his cock. "God Yan" Jack groaned, threading his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Ianto grinned and proceeded to suck Jack, hollowing his cheeks and humming in approval as Jack groaned his name. Ianto couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew that he needed to talk to Jack but didn't want to ruin the time that they had together; Ianto needed to stop thinking and decided that Jack could make him forget for a while. He ran his tongue up and down Jack's length one final time before standing back up and pushing Jack further under the spray of water.

Jack kissed Ianto clumsily, desire and want making it hard to think, all he knew was that he wanted the man in front of him more than he could describe.

Jack almost came on the spot as Ianto whispered "fuck me" huskily.

Jack pushed Ianto against the wall and Ianto couldn't help but gasp at the coolness of the tiles against his flushed skin. Jack began to place open mouthed kisses to Ianto's chin and neck before murmuring "would Lisa mind us doing this here?"

Ianto froze and for a moment instead of Jack all he could see was dark skin, glistening under the showerhead. He pushed Jack away immediately and wondered why on earth he was thinking about that now.

Jack frowned and pushed his wet fringe out of his eyes "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ianto said quickly and gave a weak smile, "just you're right that's all, we do share this bathroom. We should probably go back to my room."

Jack just grinned, reached behind himself to turn off the stream of water and grabbed Ianto's hand, tugging him out of the shower. "Come on then!"

In his excitement he didn't see Ianto's smile falter as he followed him out of the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, alerts and, most importantly, for having patience waiting for these updates! This chapter is for all those who have all been waiting to hear about Ianto and Lisa's past. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Mild swearing used.

Chapter 25

After their amorous activities Jack had fallen asleep again; Ianto watched as his lover snored lightly but sleep evaded him, he carefully slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, his mind in a whirl of thoughts.

Ianto climbed into the shower and sighed as slightly too hot water beat down on his skin, turning it from a creamy pale to pink in colour. Ianto wondered what to do and feared that it was already too late; whatever he said now Jack would understandably be angry, he just had to get it over and done with and tell Jack... which was easier said than done.

Ianto squeezed some shampoo into his hand and internally ranted; he should have told Jack sooner, he should have been honest from the beginning no matter how awkward it was... "Should, woulda, coulda" Ianto muttered to himself, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach that was growing by the second.

Ianto began to scrub his body with shower gel, relishing the slight twinge in his lower back as he bent to wash his legs and couldn't help but smile; he didn't know what exactly he and Jack had, it was moving so fast, but Ianto knew that he could see himself going for the long haul with Jack. Ianto thought back to just a short while before, as Jack had taken him gently and knew it his heart of hearts that Jack felt the same.

Jack would forgive him, he had to.

-LaL-

Jack woke from his post coital doze and stretched out languidly, he closed his eyes as the sunlight coming through the open blinds assaulted his eyes and heard the tinkling of water which signalled that Ianto was in the shower.

Jack carefully opened his eyes and let them adjust before looking at Ianto's alarm clock and starting in surprise. It was just after ten in the morning, he hadn't slept in this late in years! Jack tried to think when his last lie in was and came to the conclusion that it was at least before he and Gwen had Jonah. Just thinking about his son made Jack smile, it was odd not having him at the weekend and he was glad that Ianto had the day off because he would have had no idea what to do. Jack looked forward to spending the whole week with Jonah; he wondered what they could do and thought about suggesting that he and Ianto took him to the park again with Myfanwy.

A low whining made Jack sit up in surprise and he saw that Myfanwy had padded into the room, "speak of the devil" Jack murmured, "hey girl."

Myfanwy whined again before barking and Jack realised that she must be hungry. "Oh girl, has big old meanie Ianto forgotten to feed you?"

Myfanwy barked again and began to paw at the duvet.

Jack chuckled and said "okay, okay I'm up!" He quickly donned his undershirt and boxer shorts before following an impatient Myfanwy into the kitchen. "Now where's your food eh?"

-LaL-

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, trying to come up with a game plan. He spat into the sink and said "you never know he might be fine with it"; he then groaned as he realised that even when trying to convince himself he did not sound that convincing.

Ianto rinsed off his toothbrush and leant against the sink "you make breakfast, you tell him. You can't leave it any longer." Ianto tried to motivate himself to go and wake Jack but he really didn't want to, he stalled for a few minutes longer and then opened the door as he heard the muffled sound of Myfanwy barking.

Ianto walked into his bedroom and was surprised to see that Jack wasn't still in bed.

"Jack?" he called, grabbing his dressing gown and removing the towel wrapped around his waist. Ianto quickly tied the gown round him and walked into the living room, inexplicably feeling more nervous and worried than before.

He smiled as he saw Jack stood in the living room "you alright? Did Myfanwy wake you?"

His face fell as he saw the expression on Jack's face.

-LaL-

Jack fed Myfanwy and poured some more water in her bowl before looking to see what he could make himself and Ianto for breakfast. As he flicked the kettle on a knock came at the door; Jack glanced in the direction of the bathroom but Ianto was still in the shower and then Myfanwy began to bark madly, running up to the door.

"Okay girl" Jack soothed "I'm getting it."

An elderly man was behind the door, "who are you?" the man said rudely.

Jack forced a smile, "Jack, I'm a friend of Ianto's and you are?"

The man sniffed "Bilis, Bilis Manger, Mr Jones's landlord."

"Oh right" said Jack "well I'm afraid he's in the shower at the moment."

Bilis sniffed again and Jack decided that he didn't like him at all; the man had downright creepy eyes. "No matter, just give him this please, it's his post."

"Right" said Jack reaching out to take the bundle of post "thanks."

Bilis left without another word and Myfanwy just barked again.

Jack walked into the living room and went to place the letters onto the living room table but something caught his eye and he began to leaf through them. One of Jack's biggest faults, his mother used to say, was that he was a terrible snoop but this arguably was what made Jack a good investigator. Several of the letters were bills and for some curious reason they were all addressed to a Mr Jones and Mr Hallet. One company Jack could let go as a typo, after all he still got letters from his phone company addressed to a 'Mr Harness', but _all _of them? That was too much of a coincidence.

Jack though for a moment that it was just a joke between Ianto and Lisa, as he saw that Lisa had had a catalogue sent to her as 'Miss L Hallet' but then noticed that there was also a letter addressed solely to a 'Mr L Hallet.' Jack flipped the envelope over to see who had sent the letter, perhaps it was another bill company, and his heart froze.

He recognised that address.

-LaL-

"Jack?" Ianto repeated, "Jack, you alright?"

Jack's mind was racing, quickly connecting the dots and praying that he was adding two and two and getting five.

He cleared his throat which had tightened somewhat, "Bilis dropped off your post."

Ianto hesitantly stepped closer, knowing that something was wrong. "Yeah he does that sometimes, it should stay in our pigeonhole but Lisa's convinced that he likes to go through it and steal our Tesco clubcard points..." Ianto's voice trailed away as he saw Jack flinch at Lisa's name.

"What is this?" Jack asked, holding out an envelope, his voice eerily calm.

Ianto frowned, "by the looks of the logo it's my electricity bill. Jack, what's going on?"

"That is exactly what I want to know!" hissed Jack, suddenly angry.

"Jack-" began Ianto confusedly, his heart sinking.

"Why does Lisa have letters from Tanazaki's institute?" Jack cut in angrily.

Ianto felt like he was going to throw up and opted for angrily avoiding the question "I beg your pardon? Are you opening our letters?"

Jack snorted "of course not, but I recognise this address!" He flipped another letter to the back, but Ianto was too far away to read it. "This is Doctor Tanazaki's hospital, he specialises in plastic surgery doesn't he?"

Ianto floundered under Jack's angry gaze "I... I don't know Jack."

"Bullshit" Jack snapped "and even if you didn't _I_ do. I had a case involving him once; Gwen's friend Beth has horrific scarring on her arm and she went to him but he screwed her over. He's dodgy as anything."

"He's dodgy?" said Ianto surprised, concern colouring his tone.

"Yeah" said Jack "but I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me Ianto and I want to know now!"

"Jack" Ianto began quietly "I was going to tell you, I promise..."

Ianto paused, not knowing how to go on but then Jack said it for him "Lisa's a man isn't she?"

Ianto closed his eyes; he should have known that Jack would work it out.

"That's why she hates me isn't it? And why you freaked out in the shower earlier; Jesus Christ she's your ex!"

"Yes" Ianto said quietly "Lisa and I used to date, but Jack it was a long time ago we haven't been together in over a year."

"You still should have told me!" Jack said angrily, throwing the post in his hands onto the couch that separated him from Ianto.

"How could I?" Ianto exclaimed, "how could I say, 'hey Jack here is my roommate Lisa, oh by the way I dated her for years back when she was known as Liam?'"

"Like that!" Jack shouted, "just like that! I would have understood!"

"I didn't want to freak you out Jack, I tried telling someone before and he just left after our first drink... probably afraid I'd turn him into a woman or something" Ianto finished bitterly.

"All this time Ianto, you should have told me! I mean everybody knows don't they? You told them all to lie to me! No wonder you were so awkward that first time we went to Harriet's and she mentioned her! Toshiko must know as well. No wonder you wouldn't talk about your past relationships to me, you always focused on Gwen!"

Ianto frowned "you never asked me about it, when have you asked anything about my relationship with Lisa eh? I never lied to you about that, you never asked me!"

Jack snorted "you still should have told me! You hid yourself and your past from me, god damn it Ianto I _met_ her and you still didn't tell me."

"I was going to!" Ianto protested, "today after breakfast."

"Really" said Jack disbelievingly "how convenient."

"I wanted to tell you before... but then everything happened with John and we were just getting started, there just wasn't the right time" Ianto said, moving around the sofa towards Jack who just stepped away.

"That's no excuse, you should have told me Ianto. You lied to me and you hid who she was to you. For God's sake, you're still living with her!"

Ianto sank down onto the sofa, head in his hands, "I didn't want to lie Jack, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. I was devastated when Liam came to the decision that he wanted to be a woman, I _loved_ him Jack. How do you think it feels when someone tells you that they want things to change so drastically like that?"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing "you're talking to the guy who got divorced, I never wanted that!"

Ianto sighed "you're right, I'm sorry."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Ianto continued "I said that I would support Liam but that I couldn't be with him, I've never been attracted to women... the plan was for him to have the surgery, get sorted and then move out. But we got comfortable, sometimes it's almost like I have him back and I didn't want to lose that."

Jack was angry and now he felt like he had been punched in the stomach "you still love him then. Her... whatever, you love Lisa."

"No" Ianto said sharply.

"So what was I then, a diversion? A way to make Lisa jealous?"

Ianto stood up suddenly "no Jack, please believe me I care about you, I don't want Liam anymore."

"Good" said Jack "because it seems like he isn't around anymore and neither am I. You lied to me Ianto."

Jack stormed back into the bedroom and quickly gathered his clothes. Ianto trailed behind him, blinking away tears. "Jack please" he begged "I'm sorry."

"So am I" Jack said "but you lied to me and I can't be dealing with that."

"Lisa's moving out Jack, soon, she promised. I want you Jack, not her!"

Jack moved past Ianto and headed to the front door.

"Please don't go Jack" Ianto begged, "just hear me out."

"Don't call me" Jack said before slamming the door behind him.

Ianto stood still, staring at his front door with tears slipping down his face, wondering how things had gone so wrong; all because of his insecurities and fears he'd lost the man that he was dangerously close to loving.

-LaL-

Jack angrily slammed his front door shut, he couldn't really remember driving back home and he knew that that should concern him but at that moment he really couldn't care less. Jack stripped off his clothes and threw them into his wash basket before going in the shower and scrubbing every last trace of Ianto Jones off of his skin.

It wasn't long before he had sunk down onto the tiled floor, tears sliding down his cheeks; wondering how on earth he had managed to be betrayed by, and lose, yet another person that he cared about.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to enjoy this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Six

Tosh bit her lip worriedly as she watched Ianto anxiously pacing around.

"Ianto have you actually explained everything to Jack?" she asked.

Ianto looked over pausing in his movements, his whole posture was slumped, "how can I when he won't answer the phone, or reply to a text or email?" he said. "I've _tried_ Tosh; I even went down to the park on my day off to see if he'd taken Jonah after school but they weren't there!"

"Ianto..." Tosh began.

"For god's sake Tosh don't say that I should have told him sooner, I _know_ that but it's too late now, he thinks that I've lied to him... well I did but I didn't mean to! I know he has trust issues since his marriage and now he must think that I've been... I dunno... dabbling with him whilst still being with Lisa or something!" Ianto flung himself into his chair, next to Toshiko, and buried his head in his hands.

Normally Tosh would want to laugh at Ianto for his use of the word 'dabbling' but she couldn't, not when he looked and felt as he did. The dark smudges under his eyes made it clear that he wasn't sleeping and his usually immaculate clothes were crumpled. His hair was constantly standing on one end, where he'd run his hands through it over and over again and it was clear that he wasn't eating properly. If anything, he looked like he did when he and Lisa had finally decided to end it.

Tosh put a hand on Ianto's shirt and rubbed his back soothingly, "it's only been a week, give Jack some time. You never know he might bring Jonah in for Story Time; if he does you take him to Harriet's and explain everything properly, I'll cover everything here."

Ianto looked over and gave Tosh a wobbly smile "thanks Tosh."

Tosh hesitated and then said "you really care about him don't you?"

Ianto sighed heavily and whispered, "more than I realised."

-LaL-

"Dad are we going to the library?" Jonah asked eagerly, as Jack buckled his seat belt. "I want to see Ianto!"

Jack winced and wished that he'd never introduced Jonah to Ianto, now he could see why it was difficult dating as a single parent. "Not today son" he said brightly, turning on some false cheer, "today we are going to the zoo!"

"Yay!" said Jonah excitedly.

Jack was pleased to see that he had successfully diverted his son from asking about Ianto but the smile fell from his face as Jonah said, "is Ianto coming?"

"Not today Jonah" Jack said as he switched on the radio and pulled away from the curb; the smile on his face wearing thin – he desperately did not want to think about Ianto anymore.

"Why?" Jonah asked.

Jack grit his teeth and tried not to take his annoyance out on Jonah, "he has work today."

"Why?" Jonah asked again.

"Jonah" Jack said calmly "we're not playing this game okay?"

Jack ignored Jonah as he began to sulk but his son soon snapped out of it as he started to ask Jack what animals they were going to see.

-LaL-

Ianto couldn't help but watch the clock as it crept closer to Story Time, every minute passed by agonisingly slowly and he found it hard to muster up smiles and hellos for the other children as they arrived.

Eleven o'clock came and went and Ianto's eyes stayed glued to the entrance to the library, a copy of Peter Pan held loosely in one hand.

At ten past eleven some of the parents began to mutter to one another and look at their watches, so Toshiko walked over to Ianto where he was stood frozen.

"Ianto... Ianto I'm sorry but I don't think that they are coming today" Tosh said quietly. "Do you want me to read to the children?"

For a few seconds Ianto didn't speak but then he straightened his shoulders and said "no it's fine Tosh, I'll do it."

Toshiko watched Ianto worriedly as he sat down, apologising for starting a little later than usual to the parents, and gave all the children a big fake smile before beginning to read. It frightened her to see Ianto retreat behind his usual mask; he hadn't been excited about anybody since Lisa, other than Jack, and now it seemed like he was just going to carry on alone, without fighting for what he really wanted.

"Damn it Jack" she muttered, "you'll just have to talk to me!"

-LaL-

Jack laughed as Jonah squealed in delight whilst they watched the chimpanzees play with each other but at the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that Ianto should be reading to the children about now; he shivered as he thought of those beautiful Welsh vowels whispering in his ear and made the decision to firmly put those thoughts out of his mind.

For the past week every time he thought about Ianto he felt angry, he hadn't realised how much Ianto had gotten under his skin, and it made Ianto's lies and betrayal worse.

Jack mentally shook himself and took Jonah's photograph next to the monkey enclosure. It was his last day with his son before Gwen got back and he was determined to enjoy it.

He was not going to spend all his time moping over Ianto bloody Jones.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Three days later and Toshiko was growing increasingly worried about Ianto; her friend seemed so withdrawn and consumed with guilt, that it was almost as if he was grieving.

Toshiko's original plan was to 'accidently' bump into Jack at the school gates as they picked up their children, but that plan was quickly dashed as she saw that Gwen was back from her visit to her parents' home in time to collect Jonah. So somehow she had found herself stood outside a small building, in front of a glass door with the name 'Torchwood Securities' on it, in peeling gold paint.

Toshiko took a deep breath and pushed open the door, a little bell alerting whoever was inside to her presence. The dingy glass of the door had hidden from sight a small reception room holding a desk and not a lot more.

Toshiko was startled as a scrawny looking man, who was certainly not Jack, pushed through a beaded curtain. She couldn't help but notice that whoever this guy that worked for Jack was was quite handsome.

"Yeah?" the guy said in a London accent and with a frown on his face.

'Handsome and quite rude' Tosh decided. "I'm looking for Jack Harkness" she answered.

"Not in" the man said abruptly and made to move away.

"Well I'll just have to wait for him then" Tosh said decisively. She wasn't going to waste her whole morning off, after convincing herself that she was doing the right thing in interfering, trying to find Jack's office and then not leave without seeing him. "Will he be long?"

The man sighed and said "probably not, look come through here."

Toshiko followed the man through the beaded curtain and was astounded at the office that it hid. There were files and papers stacked haphazardly everywhere, empty mugs and pizza boxes littered the two desks that the office held and post it notes were stuck on every available surface. She couldn't help but think that Ianto would have a fit if he saw how and where Jack worked.

"Right, take a seat" said the man, startling Toshiko from her thoughts. "I'm Doctor Owen Harper" he said, throwing himself into a seat behind a desk and gesturing for Toshiko to sit on the other side.

"Toshiko Sato" she replied, moving a pizza box from her chair and sitting down.

Owen pulled a face and said "sorry, Jack's been a bit of a mess this week."

"Really?" Toshiko said interestedly, perhaps there was hope for Ianto yet.

"Yeah" Owen said distractedly, pulling a pen and pad out from a draw in his desk. "So, what can we do for you Miss Sato?"

"Oh erm no sorry but I really need to speak to Jack" said Tosh.

Owen suppressed a sigh; he really could do without another woman fawning over Jack. "Miss Sato" he began condescendingly "I am Jack's colleague whatever you want him to look into, you can give me the details and I will pass them on."

Toshiko shook her head and Owen couldn't help but notice that she was quite pretty with her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry" she said "this is more of a personal matter."

"Christ he hasn't knocked you up has he?" Owen said incredulously. His eyes dropped down to where Toshiko was nervously twisting her wedding rings "or shagged your bloke?"

Toshiko's eyes narrowed in anger, "no" she said tightly "and I'll thank you not to go around saying things like that."

Owen raised his hands in surrender "sorry."

In Tosh's opinion he didn't sound very sorry at all. "I'm a sort of friend of Jack's" she said, barely holding onto her emotions as she thought about her beloved husband. "So no I haven't gotten myself into a situation with him and my Tommy was faithful until the day he died!" She bit her lip and struggled to hold onto her emotions.

Owen mentally groaned, he could recognise grief when he saw it, he saw it every time he looked in the mirror. "I'm sorry" he said softly, "I don't even know why I said that. Jack hasn't been like that since he met his ex wife."

"I'm sorry too" Toshiko said, embarrassed about her outburst.

They sat in silence for a moment before Owen said "tea?"

Toshiko smiled gratefully and nodded slightly "that would be lovely."

-LaL-

A short while later Jack stomped into his office after a lead in his latest case into the dodgy medical practice had reached a dead end.

He slammed open his office door and yelled through the door "Owen! That bastard Copley has got people in the government watching his back I'm sure of-." He stopped abruptly as he saw that Owen wasn't alone in the office as he originally thought and he just knew that his day was going to get worse. "Toshiko, what are you doing here?"

Owen gulped down the last of the liquid in his mug and said "right I'll leave you two to it."

Toshiko smiled and said "thanks for the tea."

"I'll be back in an hour or so Jack" Owen said, whilst shrugging on his leather jacket. "See you around Toshiko."

Jack shucked off his coat and took Owen's seat; "what can I help you with?" said Jack, only half meeting Tosh's gaze.

Toshiko swallowed and wondered how to go about this, although she did not know Jack well she could tell that the last week had been hard for him, to put it simply he looked rough.

"Hi Jack" she said softly.

Jack's shoulders slumped "hi."

"Ianto's a mess" Toshiko said, "he feels guilty and upset."

"And so he should!" said Jack, a little louder than he meant to, startling Toshiko. "Sorry" he added. Jack ran his fingers through his hair "he lied to me, cheated on me-"

"Wait, what?" said Toshiko shocked, "Jack he would never do that!"

"He was seeing me whilst still living with the person that he loves!" Jack said angrily, standing up and beginning to pace the length of his office.

Toshiko suddenly realised why Jack was so angry, it wasn't just that Ianto had concealed the truth it was Jack's misunderstanding of the truth.

"Jack" she said firmly, "Lisa and Ianto have not been an official couple for over a year and she started her process of physically becoming a woman a long time before that."

Jack paused in his pacing and met Toshiko's gaze for the first time "that doesn't matter to me Tosh, it doesn't matter if she was a woman, man, alien... whatever! He still _lives_ with her, he clearly still loves her. How do we know if they're not together anymore?"

"Have you asked him that?" Toshiko asked patiently.

"What?" Jack said.

"Have you asked them if they're together or have you just assumed?" Tosh said firmly.

Jack was momentarily stuck for words "but... well its obvious isn't it? He loves her."

"Loved" Tosh said, emphasising the 'D'. "Lisa broke Ianto's heart Jack and to be honest I think you're now doing the same. He wasn't sure how to tell you Jack, he and Lisa agreed to live together during her change and Ianto has continued to support her throughout the process. He just wasn't sure how to tell you who exactly Lisa is to him and it was eating him up inside!"

"Okay let's say there are no remaining feelings for Ianto, there definitely are on Lisa's side!"

"Well of course she's going to be jealous Jack" Toshiko said frustrated. "You're the new boyfriend. Heck _everyone _is jealous of the new partner." She hesitated and then thought in for a penny, in for a pound. "If John wasn't so awful wouldn't you have been jealous of your ex wife's relationship?"

"That's different!" protested Jack.

"Different circumstances yes, but the basic premise is the same" Tosh countered.

Jack stopped pacing and sat down "it's still different. John was my friend."

"Jack Lisa loved, maybe even still loves Ianto but they are just _friends_. Of course she is jealous of you but she needs to deal with that; you shouldn't punish Ianto for her feelings."

"That doesn't negate the fact that he lied to me" Jack said stubbornly.

"I can see that that hurt you Jack" Toshiko said gently, reaching over the desk and taking his hand. "But I swear that he wanted to tell you, there just wasn't a good time."

Jack snorted and tried to pull his hand away but Toshiko held him with a strong grip.

"Please listen to me" she begged. "He told me that lying to you made every inch of him hurt, that the guilt was like rats gnawing at his stomach. He knew that living with his ex was a big deal and as soon as it became obvious that he cares so much for you he told Lisa to leave!"

"He should have told me from the beginning" Jack said, but Toshiko could see that he was softening.

"Yes he should have" said Toshiko. "But you're the first person he's tried to date since he and Lisa broke up, they were together for _years_ Jack. I admit that he didn't handle this well, but he did try. He would say to me that he was going to tell you but then you had John to deal with and the custody battle with Jonah... he just didn't want to risk upsetting you when things were going well between you."

Jack sat silently and Toshiko wondered what she should do, she took her hand back, stood up and put on her coat.

"Do you like him?" she asked, doing up her buttons.

"Of course I do" Jack sighed. "But I don't like being lied to."

"Understandable" Toshiko said, slipping her handbag onto her shoulder. "But I know that Ianto cares about you too. Just given him a chance to explain yeah? I swear to you Ianto hasn't cheated on you... emotionally or physically. Lisa's moving out Jack and I think you'd be a fool to let a little secret about Lisa's identity ruin what could potentially be a good thing."

"Thanks Toshiko" Jack said quietly, "you've given me a lot to think about."

"Just promise me that you'll call him" Toshiko said, moving towards the beaded curtain.

Jack looked up and Toshiko was slightly worried to see a slight glistening to his eyes, "I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Eight

Lisa hovered in the corridor, unsure if she should knock on her old bedroom door. When they had finally decided to end their relationship, Ianto had insisted that he took the spare room, but she wouldn't let him. Lisa knew that Ianto wouldn't have room for all of his beloved books in what was now her room, the view wasn't as nice and she felt that her lover had given up far too much already. So one day Ianto had walked in from work and found that she had moved all her things into the spare room; Lisa closed her eyes as she remembered the sound of his tears through the wall that night and how lonely she had felt in bed, alone for the first time in years. She also remembered how she had desperately wanted to go into their room and climb into bed with Ianto. For a moment Lisa thought about the happier times when she would have just walked into their bedroom and tackled Ianto into bed... she quickly stopped going down memory lane, it still hurt too much.

Lisa knocked gently on the door and walked into the room, without waiting for an answer. Her heart constricted when she saw that Ianto was slumped on his bed, drinking a beer and watching television.

"Yan" she said quietly, ignoring Ianto's slight wince at his old nickname. "Yan, are you okay?"

Ianto hadn't spoken to her about what happened, but from little titbits that she had gleaned from him, Annie and Toshiko she knew that his brief relationship with Jack had ended. At first that had made Lisa pleased but now seeing him like this was breaking her heart.

"I'm fine" Ianto mumbled, not looking away from the television.

"You should call him" Lisa said, wondering if Ianto knew how much those words hurt her and wondering if it was even her place now to counsel him.

Ianto sighed, muted the television with the remote and drank the dregs from his beer bottle before getting up off of his bed and saying, "I did, he didn't return my messages."

"Well, go to his house then" Lisa protested weakly.

"Lisa there is no point" Ianto said tiredly.

"I'm sorry" Lisa said, tears filling her eyes. "This is all my fault."

In two strides Ianto was next to Lisa and pulled her into his arms, Lisa tucked her head under his chin and enjoyed the almost forgotten feeling of being held by him. She took in a deep lungful of Ianto's smell, a hint of coffee and the aftershave that she had gotten him for Christmas, and tried to control her emotions.

"Never" Ianto swore, "this isn't your fault. Jack jumped to the wrong conclusion; he thought that I still love you, that we were still together."

Lisa couldn't help but tear up again as Ianto talked about their relationship in the past tense.

"And of course I do... " Ianto continued softly, "but we're not together anymore and he can't see that. I should have been more open but then again he should have listened as well."

"How did we get into this mess Yan?" Lisa whispered. "It wasn't that long ago that I thought that I would be with you forever."

Ianto pressed a kiss to Lisa's long hair, so different from Liam's short, cropped style and whispered back, "I know love, I know."

In his own thoughts however, Ianto thought about how he had thought that he had moved on from Lisa and had begun to imagine forever with someone else.

-LaL-

Jack paced the length of living room floor, stopping at where his mobile was sat on the coffee table and then moving past it. He knew that he should talk to Ianto and that he should give him the chance to explain, but he was still angry. He hadn't realised that he was still so hurt from Gwen's betrayal and he wasn't sure if he could face another down the line, after all Ianto had already lied to him once... "Hasn't he?" Jack murmured "or did I just not give him a chance to explain?"

Jack sighed heavily, Toshiko's words weighing heavily on his mind; he was also troubled by the fact that today was the first day since their argument that Ianto had not tried to contact him. Jack ran a hand through his hair frustratedly and wondered what to do; before he had married Gwen he would have just written this off as a bad experience and moved onto the next attractive person but he was older now, he didn't want that kind of lifestyle anymore.

Jack went to his kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge before flinging himself heavily down onto the sofa and picking up his mobile phone. He called his voicemail and listened to his last message, sipping at his drink thoughtfully.

"_Jack it's me, Ianto, please pick up? I'm sorry that I hurt you but if you just let me explain..."_ Jack closed his eyes as he heard Ianto sigh deeply before continuing. "_I know that I should have told you about who exactly Lisa is to me before but I swear Jack, I don't love Lisa anymore, not like that... I have really liked our time together the past few weeks... I'm not much of a talker Jack; I don't know what to say to make this better... except that I'm sorry. Please call me back."_

Jack bit his lip as the voicemail service said "to return this call, press two" and wondered what on earth he should do to make things better.

-LaL-

Ianto lay in bed miserable and tried to stop thinking about Jack, but his brain would not switch off.

"You cocked things up Jones" Ianto muttered in his pillow and half heartedly thumped it. "You knew how Jack was going to react to be lied to, it's you own stupid fault." Ianto continued to berate himself for a few moments and tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to leak from his eyes.

Ianto leant over and switched off the lamp next to his bed and willed his brain to stop thinking so that he could sleep. Suddenly his mobile began to ring shrilly, the loud noise startling him and cutting through the night's silence.

Myfanwy, who was lying at the bottom of Ianto's bed, began to bark loudly. "Shh Myfanwy!" Ianto scolded, turning on his light and squinting at the glowing screen of his phone.

For the first time in nearly two weeks a smile blossomed on his face and he answered the phone with a breathless, "hey Jack."


	29. Chapter 29

Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Ianto sat in the cafe, nervously checking his watch every few minutes and shredding a paper napkin to pieces. He and Jack had had a brief conversation the night before where Jack had said that they needed to talk but rather than reassure him the conversation had just made him nervous.

They had agreed to meet somewhere neutral, so work, their homes and Harriet's were out of the question and Jack had suggested a small cafe near the library so that Ianto could go out on his lunch break. Part of Ianto was glad of the fact that they were somewhere public, somewhere where they couldn't shout and cause a scene but the other part was also afraid that Jack either wouldn't show up or would quickly leave, which in itself would cause a scene.

Ianto checked his watch again and tried to tell the butterflies in his stomach that Jack was just running late and hadn't stood him up. The butterflies were slowly getting bigger, now it felt like bloody pterodactyls were flapping around inside him and Ianto wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep his coffee down.

-LaL-

Jack groaned as he looked at his watch and saw that he was ten minutes late to his meeting with Ianto, he refused to think of it as a date until he knew exactly where he stood. He fished around in his pockets, trying to find his mobile to call him but only came up with some old boiled sweets and his wallet.

Jack eventually got to the cafe and winced as he saw how late he was, he only hoped that Ianto hadn't given up on him. Jack opened the cafe door and scanned the busy room; he couldn't help but grin as he saw Ianto give a little wave to signal where he was sitting. Just a glimpse of the other man made Jack realise how much he had missed him.

Jack strode over to the two seated table and hesitated before dropping a kiss on Ianto's cheek and saying "hi."

Ianto smiled and felt his cheeks go a little warm, "hi" he echoed, the pterodactyls in his stomach momentarily stilling. Ianto waited for Jack to take off his coat and sit down before gesturing at the mug in front of him "I bought you a coffee but it might be a little cold now."

"Thanks" said Jack "I'm sorry, I got caught up in work and-"

"Forgot your phone" Ianto said with a small smile.

"Yeah" said Jack a little sheepishly. He reached out for his mug and drank it down in four big gulps. He screwed up his nose in distaste and said "you know you've spoilt me for coffee."

Ianto gave a small chuckle and said "yeah, I think I'll be having a tea next."

An awkward silence enveloped the two men for a few moments before Jack jumped up, startling Ianto, for a second his heart beat wildly as he thought Jack was going to leave.

"I'll go get us those teas then shall I?" Jack mumbled.

As Jack walked away Ianto resisted the urge to bang his head on the table repeatedly, instead he quickly wiped all the shredded napkin pieces into his hand and shoved them in his pocket.

A steaming mug was placed in front of him and Ianto smiled weakly at Jack as he sat down, "thanks."

Jack took a sip of his drink and then said "so... I guess that we need to talk."

"Yep" Ianto said quietly.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. Jack gave a small chuckle and Ianto's lips twitched into a smile.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ianto said a slight hint of bitterness in his tone and looking away from Jack, "I ruined this."

"Is it?" Jack said suddenly, "is it ruined?"

Ianto slowly met Jack's gaze and said "I guess that's up to you."

Jack looked away and took another sip of his drink and Ianto looked back down at the table.

"I should have let you explain... that's what Tosh says" Jack admitted.

Ianto's head snapped up "Tosh?" he asked.

"She came to see me" Jack said quietly.

Ianto grimaced "sorry... I didn't send her... I'll tell her not to bother you again."

Jack leant over and with two fingers lifted Ianto's chin up and made him meet his gaze "she gave me the kick up the ass that I needed. I'm sorry Ianto I shouldn't have just yelled, you didn't actually have to tell me about Lisa."

"I didn't have to tell you about her past" Ianto corrected, "but I should have told you that we were together."

"It was a bit of a shock" Jack admitted.

"I can tell you about it now if you like" Ianto said.

"Okay" Jack said quietly.

A small smile blossomed on Ianto's face, "I met Liam at college... he wasn't my first boyfriend" he admitted making Jack grin. "But he was the first person I fell in love with, we did everything together, spent all our time together, even went to Cardiff University together!"

Ianto paused and took a sip of his tea. "After university, we moved in together and I'll be honest I thought that this was it, Liam was the one and this was going to be my life."

Jack couldn't deny that it hurt to hear Ianto talk like that, but he supposed at one point he felt the same about Gwen... maybe even John all those years ago.

Ianto sighed heavily "I won't go into the details about Lisa's operations and treatments..."

"Well no you don't need to Ianto" Jack interjected. "It doesn't matter to me who Lisa is... or used to be. What upset me was the fact that you felt like you needed to _hide_ it from me, you should have just told me."

"I know" Ianto said frustratedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just... I went out for a drink this one time with a guy... well I told him everything and he freaked out! He was a twat Jack and I know that I shouldn't judge you by his standards but it made me wary."

Ianto paused and Jack gestured at him to continue.

"I figured that we would go on our first few dates and if things were going well I would tell you but then you had all that stress with John... I didn't want to add to it and then it was too late. Too much time had passed and I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Ianto fiddled with his now empty cup and without looking at Jack said, "I supported Lisa with her decision, I'd known since we first got together that she wasn't comfortable in her own skin... but I never really took it seriously, you know?" Ianto sighed heavily. "Lisa told me her decision a few years ago and I supported her, I just wanted her to be happy, I went to her meetings with the doctors... but there was always something in the back of my mind saying that she would change her mind. But then she began the hormone therapy, started wearing skirts instead of trousers... she told me that she still loved me but felt trapped in the wrong body and I had to help her Jack because God I loved her too."

Ianto blinked furiously, not wanting to cry.

"I've never really been attracted to women Jack but I thought my love for Liam would stay the same, but... slowly but surely Lisa changed too much for me and she knew it too. We'd fight over the most stupid of things and long story short we made an amicable decision to split. We agreed that for as long as Lisa was still having operations and hormone therapy and everything that she would still live with me, she needed the support Jack."

"Well that's understandable" murmured Jack. "It must have been hard."

Ianto made eye contact and said "you have no idea. But we moved on Jack... Lisa has been living as a woman for just over a year now and she's been on a few dates. I guess we just got comfortable living with each other as friends it only really became difficult when I met you. I guess Lisa could see that I was pretty serious about you."

Jack reached over the table and took Ianto's hand, his thumb stroking the back of it gently.

Ianto took in a deep breath and said "Jack, she will always be one of my closest friends; I'm just not in love with her anymore. I know that I should have told you but... well now I don't know why I didn't. I just figured that you might find the fact that I live with someone who I used to date weird."

"Although it is different" Jack said "it's not the most unusual thing I've seen in my line of work."

Both men shared a smile and then Jack took in a deep breath of his own "my turn is it?"

Ianto shook his head and opened his mouth but Jack stopped him with a look.

"I overreacted" Jack admitted. "It's not an excuse but I think it just kind of reminded me of when I found out about Gwen's affair... to be honest I assumed that you were still with Lisa but Toshiko put me straight."

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand, "I swear Jack I haven't been with her since we split."

Jack gave a lopsided smile "well I know that now" he said. "I am sorry Yan, I should have talked to you but... well I remembered how you got a bit funny in the shower for a moment and I thought that you must have been thinking about Lisa whilst with me and it made me angry. I figured the only reason I was round was because she was away for the weekend... it all kind of jumbled up in my head and I just vented. Then my stupid pride got in the way and I just couldn't pick up the phone."

"I'm glad you did" Ianto said.

"So am I" Jack smiled, "but I'm afraid that's more because of Toshiko, she made me realise that I was being an idiot."

"I guess I owe her one of Harriet's muffins then" Ianto chuckled, feeling better than he had in what felt like forever.

"I think we both do" Jack said with a smile.

"So is it?" Ianto asked.

"Is it what?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Ruined?" Ianto said, his heart beating a little faster.

Jack looked at the table, where his hand was still in Ianto's and then looked into Ianto's blue-grey eyes, "no I don't think it is."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **I can only apologise for the couple of months between updates; I am afraid that real life got in the way for a while and then to be honest I was a tad stuck with what to write next for this story! I've rewritten the ending to this chapter a dozen times and I hope what I have opted for is okay and that you enjoy it :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Thirty

Jack opened his eyes and squinted until they adjusted to the dim light filtering in through the thin curtains; he smiled as he registered the arm flung over his chest and very carefully rolled over. Ianto's rhythmic breathing faltered for a second and Jack held his breath, wondering if his movement had disturbed the younger man but Ianto continued to snore softly.

Jack propped his head with his arm and watched Ianto sleep, for a short time he thought that he would never see this sight again. Jack couldn't help but raise his other hand and stroke Ianto's hair softly, the usually neatly gelled locks were rebelling and Ianto was sporting a rather fantastic bed head look. If he was honest with himself, Jack hadn't expected to fall into bed with Ianto so quickly after their separation. His plan had been to listen to Ianto's side of the story in the cafe and then see where it went from there but then Owen had called...

"_Erm, Mr Harkness?" _

_Jack and Ianto looked up to see a nervous young waitress standing next to their table. _

"_Yeah" Jack said, wondering how on Earth this woman knew his name. _

"_There's a Mr Harper for you on the phone."_

"_On the phone?" Jack asked the waitress, he glanced over at Ianto confusedly and then pointed at the table, "here?"_

_The young woman nodded, "he is most insistent that he speaks to you sir. Apparently you forgot your mobile so he used our number as he knew you were here."_

"_You have to give him points for ingenuity" Ianto said softly, trying not to feel irritated at the interruption. _

"_Damn it" Jack grumbled, getting out of his seat. "I told him not to bother me." He flashed a winning smile to the waitress "I'm sorry about this."_

"_Well we don't usually accept calls for customers but he refused to get off the line" the waitress said a little irritably. _

_Jack stepped away from Ianto, "sorry Yan I'll only be a minute. So how did you know that it was me?" Jack asked the waitress, as they walked away. _

_The woman flushed, "erm, well he said that you'd be 'the smug git in the flashy coat, sitting with another bloke.'"_

_Jack laughed, not offended at all by the description, "sounds like Owen."_

_A few seconds Jack dashed out from the back of the cafe, swooped down and kissed Ianto chastely "I'm sorry Yan I've got to go."_

"_Okay" Ianto said surprised, not sure how to feel about Jack's sudden departure or even what it meant for them._

"_Owen's had a breakthrough in this case, it's important. He's been killing himself over trying to nail Copley" Jack said hurriedly. "Look are you free tonight? We'll get dinner, talk a bit more." _

Jack stifled a groan as he thought about work, the next few days were going to be tough dealing with all the bureaucracy, but soon enough Copley's dodgy medical practice would be closed down and he would be held accountable for the people that he had killed.

Jack mentally shook his head, not wanting to think about work and concentrated on Ianto's eyes flickering under their lids as he dreamt. He had felt a little nervous at dinner, wondering if he and Ianto could just simply pick up from where they had left off and was relieved that, after an initial awkwardness, they had just done that.

_The taxi dropped off Ianto first and Jack asked the driver to wait._

_Ianto fiddled with his keys as they stood outside his building, "do you..." his voice trailed off and he gestured to the door._

_Jack smiled, understanding what Ianto was saying and replied softly "yeah."_

_All the tension went out of Ianto's shoulders and he smiled "good" he whispered and kissed Jack softly. _

_Jack wanted to deepen the kiss but pulled away and said, "what about Lisa?"_

_Ianto froze for a moment before stepping back into Jack's personal space, "we're together right?"_

_Jack nodded, too afraid to blink as Ianto's lips were only a hairbreadth away from his own. _

"_Then she needs to get used to it" Ianto said firmly. "Now go tell the taxi driver to bugger off." _

Jack was glad that he had made the decision to come up, it had been late so they hadn't seen Lisa but Jack felt that there were now no more secrets between the two of them. They had reconnected in the most basic but beautiful, and he had to admit fun, way possible and there were no doubts in his mind that they were once again a couple.

Jack could have watched his lover sleep all morning but unfortunately nature was calling so he slipped out of bed carefully, trying not to disturb Ianto. He stretched and grinned as he felt the tell tale twinge in his lower back.

"_I didn't think that I will be able to see you like this again" Ianto panted against Jack's neck._

_Jack rubbed the back of Ianto's head lazily, his heart beating rapidly, "that was amazing."_

_Ianto hmmed against Jack's sweaty skin and rolled away, reaching for the wet wipes in his bedside cabinet. After they felt marginally cleaner the two men lay back in bed holding each other. _

"_I owe Tosh a really big muffin" Ianto whispered. _

_Jack huffed a laugh and after a moment said "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too Jack."_

Jack snagged Ianto's dressing gown off the back of his bedroom door and tied it around himself loosely, before padding softly to the bathroom, trying not to wake Lisa.

After washing his hands Jack looked in the mirror, checking to see if he had anything on his face and was pleased to see that apart from being unable to get rid of the dopey grin on there, he was fine. He ran his tongue over his teeth and grimaced; Jack eyed up the toothbrush that he had seen Ianto use last time he had stayed over and shrugged, they had shared worse bodily fluids. He quickly brushed his teeth, splashed some water on his face and made to go back to Ianto's room, planning to wake his lover up and reconnect some more.

As Jack opened the door he was shocked to see Lisa standing right behind it and judging by the shriek that she gave, she wasn't expecting him either.

"Jesus!" she cried, clutching her chest. "Sorry" she said embarrassedly, "I didn't realise that you were in there... I thought that I was the only one up this early."

Jack gave a small smile and said "sorry." He awkwardly moved out of the way and let Lisa into the room, who then hastily shut the door.

"Well that was fun" Jack muttered.

He was startled as Lisa opened the door again quickly, "listen, do you fancy a coffee?" she asked, not making eye contact.

Jack looked at her and decided that perhaps that they should clear the air; he inwardly smirked and thought that Ianto could probably do with the extra few minutes sleep for what he had planned for them to do as well. "Sure" he said, "I'll stick the kettle on."

Lisa gave a small smile "yeah don't touch Yan's machine."

Jack held up his hands jokingly "never, I do want to live."

Lisa's smile grew slightly wider, "I've hidden some instant in the cupboard above the washing machine, I won't be long."

A few minutes later Lisa joined Jack in the kitchen and sat at the small table in there. Jack wasn't too sure what to say so just continued to make the drinks.

"How do you take your coffee?" he finally asked, breaking the silence enveloping them.

"Just milk please" Lisa replied.

Jack took the two mugs and set them down, before sitting opposite Lisa; he felt awkward sitting with Ianto's ex and wondered what he should say.

"Thanks" Lisa said and took a long sip.

Jack took a gulp and screwed up his nose in distaste, prompting Lisa to laugh.

"He's ruined coffee for you hasn't he?" she chuckled.

"Yeah" Jack smiled, glad that the tension had been broken.

"So..." Lisa trailed off.

"So" Jack repeated quietly.

"Look, I just didn't want there to be any awkwardness you know?" Lisa said in a rush. "You and Ianto are all right aren't you?"

Jack nodded slowly, "I think we're back on track."

"Good" Lisa said decisively. "I won't lie to you, I still love him."

Jack looked away, "I think that he still loves you."

Jack was startled as he felt Lisa touch his hand briefly, "probably in the same way that you love your ex wife Jack. He doesn't love me like he did and he never will again."

She took her hand back and looked into her coffee cup as if it held all the answers. "I had hoped that things wouldn't change between us but they did and I admit I wasn't thrilled when I heard about you." She smiled at Jack over the rim of her mug and took another gulp.

Jack went to speak but Lisa interrupted, "please let me just... I admit that things have been... well fucking awkward between me and Ianto to be honest but these past few days... Ianto was devastated."

Jack broke eye contact and looked into his own mug.

Lisa took in a deep breath "and I knew that Ianto really didn't love me like that anymore and that I had to let him go. I never meant for my past to affect you two."

"I had nothing against you" Jack quickly said, not wanting to appear intolerant. "It was the fact that Ianto didn't tell me that you guys were together, I guess that I figured there were still feelings or something."

Lisa smiled sadly, "no there aren't. Which is why I'm moving out... I've found a place."

Jack looked up in surprise, "does Ianto know?"

"No" Lisa said, "I was going to tell him last night but he seemed so happy that you guys were meeting for dinner so I decided to leave it."

They drank the rest of their coffees in silence until Lisa suddenly spoke, "don't hurt him."

Jack held her gaze and promised, "I won't, I care about him you know?"

"Good" Lisa said decisively, "I've known Ianto for years and I wouldn't want to embarrass you by kicking your arse in public."

Jack laughed loudly and suddenly the tension between the two of them was broken.

"No we wouldn't want that" Jack chuckled, his grin turned sheepish as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Lisa grinned and got up out of her seat, "toast?"

-LaL-

Ianto woke and stretched sleepily, he sat up quickly as his wandering hands felt cold sheets and began to panic, thinking that Jack had left. He started to calm down as he registered that his dressing gown was missing from the door and Jack's trousers were still on the floor.

Ianto lay in bed for a moment thinking about the night before, a smile blossomed on his face as he remembered. He had felt worried when Jack had to run out on him in the cafe and couldn't describe the relief he felt as Jack text him later that day with details of a reservation at the restaurant they went to on their first date. The date had gone well and Ianto was more than pleased when Jack agreed to spend the night together.

After he realised that Jack wasn't coming back any time soon Ianto got up and slipped on a clean pair of boxers, he was rooting around his draws to find a t-shirt to wear when the acrid smell of burnt toast reached his nose.

Ianto quickly dressed and hurried out of his bedroom, wondering what on earth Jack was doing to his kitchen. Ianto caught his breath as he saw that Lisa's bedroom door was open and felt nervous, he hadn't thought about Jack and Lisa meeting alone and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

As he reached the kitchen the sound of Jack and Lisa laughing reached Ianto's ears and his feeling of dread was replaced with one of confusion, before a smile twitched at his lips.

The kitchen was filled with black smoke and Lisa was trying to open the window to let it out but couldn't make it budge; Jack had pointed out that it was locked and they couldn't help but laugh at each other.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ianto asked amusedly, making Jack and Lisa start in surprise.

"Morning! We're making breakfast" Lisa said seriously, before handing Ianto a plate of charred bread.

"Er... thanks" Ianto said, a little dumbfounded.

Lisa laughed and then swore as she saw the time, "shit I'm supposed to be meeting Annie at Harriet's in half an hour and I haven't even showered!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack as Lisa bustled out of the kitchen, "how have you won her over in however long you've been up at this god awful hour?"

Jack leaned against the kitchen cabinets and grinned lazily, "its all part of my charm."

Ianto put down the plate of burnt toast and walked over to Jack, "I bet it was."

Jack looped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him flush against him; "we talked" he admitted "and she's happy for us."

"Thank you" Ianto whispered after a moment, "for forgiving me."

Their faces were so close that their noses were touching and Jack swallowed convulsively as Ianto's lips barely brushed his.

"Nothing to forgive" Jack whispered back, before pulling Ianto into a kiss.

After a few seconds Ianto pulled away but stayed in Jack's arms; he raised a finger and began to stroke a pattern on the patch of Jack's chest that his dressing gown revealed.

"You know" he said seductively, "I text Tosh last night and told her that I might need to come in late today."

"Oh yeah" Jack grinned; he pretended to think for a moment, "and you know, Owen is never in until midday most days."

"Really?" Ianto mused, "so we're not needed at work for a few hours and we'll have the flat to ourselves in twenty minutes or so."

"Yep" Jack grinned, his breath catching as Ianto's fingers trailed past the woollen material of his dressing gown and lightly caressed his nipple.

"What could we do?" Ianto murmured.

"I think we can think of a few things" Jack grinned.

"I don't know about you but I have quite a list" Ianto smirked.

The toaster popped again, startling them both and this time the bread was a golden brown.

"The toast is ready" Jack whispered.

"Sod the bloody toast" Ianto whispered back, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Thirty One

_Six weeks later_

Ianto stared around the flat in dismay, "how did you end up with all this stuff?" he exclaimed.

Lisa looked up from where she was packing and groaned in frustration, "I know, I know!"

Ianto gingerly crossed the living room, stepping in between piles of books, clothes, CDs and boxes and squatted in front of where Lisa was sitting on the floor. "Lisa... you do realise that you're moving tomorrow."

"Yes I know!" snapped Lisa. She immediately sighed, "sorry Yan, it's just... why do I have so much crap?" she wailed. "I hate packing!"

Ianto laughed, stood up and ruffled his hand through Lisa's hair "you've never liked packing and you've known for ages that it needed to be done."

"I know" Lisa said, groaning as she got up off the floor. "That is why I got you to help me to move in here and every time we went on holiday _you_ packed our things."

Ianto laughed and walked into the kitchen "ah I see... so muggings here did it all."

Lisa followed Ianto and smiled as he passed her a beer from the fridge, she took a long gulp before saying "as if you'd want my help, you love making lists and packing."

Ianto tipped his beer bottle in acknowledgement and said "touché."

Lisa bit her lip and said "you couldn't give me a hand could you?"

Ianto opened his mouth but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing; he smiled apologetically, "Jack's here."

"Ah" Lisa said awkwardly, "sorry I should have known."

"Give me a sec" Ianto said, leaving the room.

Ianto opened the door and grinned at Jack, "hey."

"Hey" puffed Jack, a hand on his side, "I still hate those stairs." Ianto pulled Jack in for a kiss and Jack melted into it, enjoying the feel of Ianto's body against his. "You missed me or something?" he asked.

"Of course" Ianto said looking at his watch, "it's been all of seven hours since lunch."

"Cheeky" Jack grinned, moving into the flat. "So did you decide on a movie to watch?"

"Well" Ianto said, "I was wondering if we could change our plans slightly."

"Why?" began Jack, following Ianto into the living room, "Jesus what happened in here?"

"That would be me" Lisa said sheepishly from the kitchen doorway.

"Hi Lisa" Jack said.

"Hi" she replied quietly.

Since the fight Jack and Lisa had seen each other a few times and now seemed to get along relatively well, considering that they both had feelings for the same man.

Ianto decided to be sneaky and turn the puppy dog eyes on Jack but it turned out that he needn't have bothered as Jack shrugged off his coat, "do you need a hand?"

"Oh I could kiss you" Lisa laughed, "I'll never get this done in time before the van gets here tomorrow."

"I think you will find that I am doing the kissing" Ianto laughed, taking Jack's coat and moving to hang it up. "You can pay for pizza" he called over his shoulder.

"Deal" Lisa grinned, "fancy a beer Jack?"

"Love one" Jack said, before picking up some eyelash curlers on top of a pile of books. "What the hell are these?"

-LaL-

Three hours later and Ianto groaned from where he lay on the sofa, "I'm so full" he moaned.

"Me too" said Lisa, slumped on the floor and leaning against an armchair.

"A good kind of full though" Jack added, from where he was sat, leaning against the sofa that Ianto was lying on.

"Yeah" Ianto said, lazily running his fingers through Jack's hair.

Lisa watched her ex, soon to be former flatmate and best friend with a small smile on her face; she was pleased to see him so relaxed and happy. Lisa had come to the conclusion a few weeks ago that the best thing for their friendship would be to move away although she had to admit the idea of not seeing Ianto every day was breaking her heart.

Lisa could feel tears building up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. "I'm shattered" she said quickly, "so I'm off to bed."

Jack looked a little surprised at her sudden departure, "you sure that you're ready for tomorrow?"

Lisa looked around at the piles of boxes, bin bags and suitcases that surrounded them and smiled "I hope so! Thanks for helping me tonight guys."

"Not a problem" Jack smiled.

Ianto flapped his hand slightly, too tired and full to contemplate doing or saying more.

Lisa took the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen and called through, "does anybody want a drink?"

"No thanks Lisa" Jack called, getting up with a groan and checking his watch. He looked down at an almost asleep Ianto and smiled, "I best be going."

With a sudden burst of energy Ianto sat up and said hesitantly, "don't you... don't you want to stay the night?"

Jack looked away embarrassedly, "well yeah, but I just didn't want to assume..."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "you're such an idiot sometimes."

"Hey" said Jack affronted.

With a grin, Ianto tugged Jack down towards him by grabbing his shirt and pressed their lips together.

"Besides" Ianto added, releasing Jack so that he could stand straight and standing up himself. "I need someone to help me load this in the van tomorrow."

Jack grinned, "oh so that's why you want me around."

Ianto stepped closer to Jack, so that they were toe to toe, "that and other reasons."

"Oh yeah?" Jack grinned, pulling Ianto closer by tugging on his belt loops.

"There's quite a list" Ianto murmured, before kissing Jack again.

Jack moved his hands to cup Ianto's face and moaned as Ianto ran his tongue across the top of his mouth in a way that made him weak at the knees.

"Bed" Jack panted harshly, as they pulled back for air.

"Bed" Ianto agreed. "Night Lisa!" he called, before grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him in the direction of his bedroom.

"Night Lisa!" Jack called, following Ianto eagerly, almost treading on the back of Ianto's heels.

Lisa walked out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water and was surprised to see how quickly the two men had left the living room. She heard a loud thump and a giggle, followed by a loud "sssh!" and smiled sadly to herself.

Lisa walked quickly to her room, changed into her nightclothes and just to be safe, jammed some earplugs in her ears. "Night guys" she whispered to herself, blinking away tears.

As much as Lisa was pleased for Ianto, it still hurt her to see him so happy with somebody else; a small part of her had always hoped that she and Ianto would get back together. Either that or live with each other until they were old and grey like they had promised each other all those years ago.

Lisa turned on her side and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow she was going to move away, to a new neighbourhood as Lisa Hallet. Not seeing Ianto all the time would do her good, she couldn't cut off all contact and she didn't want to, but living away from him would allow her to move on. Tomorrow she was going to begin again.


	32. Chapter 32

Author Note: I can only apologise for how long it has been since I last updated but I think that I am finally back into writing mode so more will follow soon! Thank you for all of the reviews that you have sent and I hope that you enjoy! Torchwood is owned by the BBC and I guess now Starz!

Chapter Thirty Two

Ianto lay on his side in bed, listening to Jack snoring and watching the neon red digits on his alarm clock. He hadn't had much sleep, he kept drifting in and out of dreams and reality and his thoughts were centred on one person.

Lisa.

Ianto knew that it was inevitable that Lisa would one day move and he knew that it was necessary for them to move on and grow as individuals. He had even encouraged... practically forced Lisa to find a place but now the day was here he didn't know how to feel.

Ianto let out a low sigh as the time finally clicked on to eight o'clock and his alarm started blaring. The harsh sound was only ringing for a moment, as Ianto's hand quickly shot out of the duvet to silence it but it was enough to disturb Jack; his rhythmic snores halted and Jack groaned as he became fully awake.

"Morning" he mumbled.

Ianto said nothing, lost in his thoughts and dreading what the day was going to bring.

"Yan?" Jack said groggily; he rolled over, slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled Ianto's body back into his. Jack nuzzled at Ianto's neck with his nose and yawned before saying, "wakey, wakey."

Ianto opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out, he swallowed heavily and whispered hoarsely, "I'm awake."

"Good" said Jack. He yawned loudly and said, "I'm just nipping to the bathroom."

"Uh huh" Ianto mumbled, desperately trying not to cry. He'd watched that clock for hours and now the time was here, he couldn't stop it. He would be having his last breakfast with Lisa and then soon she would be gone. He knew how these things went, you'd say that you'd stay in contact but then work and boyfriends and family would get in the way and soon it would be the odd text at Christmas... before nothing. Not a dickybird. No clue as to how that person is and what they are up to. He'd spent practically every day for nearly a decade with Lisa and now she was leaving.

Jack frowned as he padded barefoot back into the bedroom, Ianto still hadn't moved.

"Come on" he chided, pulling the duvet off of Ianto. "We need to get ready for the movers."

Jack's eyes narrowed as Ianto didn't even fight for the warmth of the duvet. "Yan?"

Ianto moved his head into the pillow, trying to suppress the tears leaking out of his eyes. "I'm fine" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Stick the kettle on yeah?"

Jack hesitated before deciding that Ianto clearly needed some time alone. "Okay" he whispered.

Ianto gave into his tears as his bedroom door softly clicked shut.

Jack paused in the hallway, instinctively knowing what was wrong and trying to work out what to do. After a few moments he came to a decision and softly knocked on Lisa's door.

"Hello?" Lisa called.

Jack turned the handle and let himself in. "Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" said Lisa, looking surprised. "Is everything okay?"

Jack shifted his feet and finally made eye contact, "I think Yan needs you."

Lisa looked at him for a moment before whispering, "thanks."

"I'll stick the kettle on" Jack said, smiling tightly.

-LaL-

Ianto heard the bedroom door opening and quickly wiped his eyes, "I'm coming."

"It's me" Lisa said softly.

Ianto turned around in surprise, "Lisa?"

Lisa walked across and perched on the end of the bed. She patted Ianto's shoulder and said, "Jack said that we needed to chat."

Ianto pulled a face, "great, now he'll think-"

"He understands Yan" Lisa interrupted. "Or else he wouldn't have told me to come in."

Ianto sat up and shifted so that he was sat next to Lisa. "It's going to be odd not seeing you all the time."

"I know" Lisa said, tears welling in her eyes. "But it's for the best."

"I know" Ianto said simply. He took one of Lisa's hands in his own and they sat in silence, contemplating yet another big change in their lives and relationship.

"We'll stay in touch" Lisa said determinedly. "A bit of space will do us good Yan. We've been living in this bubble where we would have ended up staying together in some sort of weird platonic relationship."

Ianto nodded, "you're right and you deserve a guy who can do more for you. Give you everything."

"Oh Ianto" Lisa whispered, placing a hand on his face and looking into his eyes. "You did. You were the best person I could have ever fallen in love with." She pressed her forehead against Ianto's and closed her eyes, "I just wish that I could have been everything you wanted."

Ianto went to open his mouth but Lisa shook her head and moved her body away from him. "Don't Yan" she whispered. "Our time together was great but now... now you never know Jack might be everything you need. I'm glad that you have him in your life."

Ianto gave a wobbly smile, "he is special." Ianto swallowed heavily and pulled Lisa into a hug, "I'm glad we had the time that we did."

"Me too" Lisa whispered, closing her eyes tightly and trying to memorise the feeling of Ianto in her arms.

-LaL-

A short time later Lisa and Ianto walked into the kitchen to the sight of Jack expertly flipping pancakes.

"Hey" Jack grinned. He slid the pancake onto a plate and said, "I figured you'd like a great big American breakfast to set up the day."

"That sounds great thanks Jack" Lisa said. "It's going to be a long day."

"A big day" Ianto said softly.

Lisa's mobile began to ring and she pulled it out of her dressing gown pocket. "It's my mum" she said, "won't be long."

Lisa left the kitchen and left the two men alone. Jack set aside the frying pan and turned around fully to look at Ianto, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks" Ianto said, smiling tiredly. "Just kind of hit me that's all."

Jack smiled understandingly, "of course it will. You should have seen me when it truly sunk in that my marriage was over."

Ianto closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you" he whispered.

-LaL-

The next couple of hours seemed to go by in a rush for Ianto. They had eaten and dressed in what felt like a few moments and before they knew it the removal men had arrived to load up their van. The seemingly endless piles of boxes soon dwindled to none and soon it was finally time to say goodbye.

"You sure that you don't want a hand unloading it all at your place?" Jack asked, as he handed over the final box to be stored on the van.

Lisa smiled brightly, "no thanks Jack I have a team of helpers waiting for me apparently."

Ianto put an arm around her and squeezed sympathetically, "your mother interfering again?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "would my mother interfere? Besides, all these hunky men getting sweaty and helping me unload my things? You'd just want to ogle them and that's my job."

They all chuckled but soon an awkward silence enveloped them.

"I'll just go and check that you have everything" Jack said, heading back to the entrance of the flats. He knew that Lisa had already checked but he felt that they needed to say their goodbyes in private.

Lisa took Ianto's hand and squeezed it gently, "I think we said all we needed to say earlier" she said quietly.

"Yeah" Ianto said softly, a strange feeling of acceptance fell over him.

"Once I'm ready I'll have a housewarming, I'll send you and Jack an invite" Lisa said.

Ianto smiled, "thanks. We'll come."

"You better" Lisa laughed.

She eyed Jack coming back out of the building and said, "right I best go."

Lisa looked down to Myfanway sat at Ianto's feet and petted her head, "bye girl."

Myfanwy whined and butted her head against Lisa's hand, making her smile sadly. Ianto registered Jack's hand on his shoulder and stepped back so that he was pressed against Jack's front, seeking the support that he needed.

"Bye guys" Lisa said, moving towards her car.

"Goodbye Lisa."

-LaL-

Later as Ianto wandered around the flat, he couldn't help but think that it seemed empty; pictures that had hung on the wall for years were gone, he opened the kitchen cupboards and half the plates and cups had disappeared and Lisa's beauty products had vanished from the bathroom.

It truly set it when Ianto opened the door to Lisa's room and found nothing but carpet and curtains. Ianto stared at the empty room for a moment and then shut the door firmly.

He walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Myfanwy lying on the floor, her belly being fussed by Jack. Ianto sat next to Jack and smiled as Myfanwy immediately sat up and started pawing at his jeans.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Ianto said. "She needed to leave, we both needed it."

"So you can move on" Jack said quietly.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and said, "Jack... I already have."

Jack smiled and caught Ianto's lips in a soft kiss. "Good" he whispered.


End file.
